Night Birds
by Hex Enchantress
Summary: Tim was really Dick's little brother from the circus, but they were both separated at the orphanage. But he never became Robin. No, he was found when he was 8 years old by Ra's, his daughter, and Deathstroke and was the youngest person to ever join the Light. Now he has an undercover mission to infiltrate the Young Justice team. Will he change, or will he remain in the Light? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I know I should be finishing This Mystically Missing, but I got this idea, and now I can't get it out of my head. So, here it is, hope you guys like it. **

**(translation) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

Prologue

Dick POV

"Mami, putem merge la practica acum? " Timmy asked excitedly. (Mom, can we go to practice now?)

"We'll start practice after breakfast. And we've told you Tim, you need to start speaking english." Mom said, gently correcting him.

He pouted, but then started eating breakfast faster. "Don't worry Timmy, you'll get the hang of speaking english." I said, ruffling his hair with a smile. He smiled back brightly and we finished our breakfast in seconds.

"Can we go now?" I asked, my feet tapping the floor in anticipation.

"I guess so." Dad said with a smile. Me and Timmy ran out of the trailer seconds after Dad said that, other circus people moving out of our way with chuckles.

"Bet I'll get there before you, Timmy." I said with a smile, slowing down so that he was only a few inches behind me.

"It's not fair, Dick. You have longer legs, of course you'll win." Timmy said with a pout as he ran, and I grinned.

"Are you making excuses?" I asked.

"No way." Timmy said, running towards the tent even faster than before.

I grinned and let him pass me up. He probably knew I could run faster than this, but it was a victory, so he was smiling anyways. "Wait up kids!" Dad said after us. We didn't listen, though. Instead we ran into the circus tent. Of course, we regretted it seconds later.

"Boys, your father said to wait-" Mom said, cutting herself off when she saw the men in front of us.

They were talking to Pop Haley, each of them scowling at him like he was their worst enemy. "Dick, mă sperii lor." Timmy whimpered from where he hid behind my leg. (Dick, they're scaring me.)

"I know." I said, resting my hand on my brother's shoulder. My hand was tight on his shoulder, tight enough that he winced in pain.

"Dick, Tim, get back here." Dad ordered, and we gladly did what he said this time.

"You'll pay for this, Haley. You will pay." The man growled, before bumping past us with the other men following him.

We walked towards Pop Haley, Timmy still holding onto my leg as he tried to look back at the men. "What was that about?" Dad asked.

"Just some a man named Tony Zucco trying to get money from the circus. It's nothing. You should get back to practice. After all, this is Timmy's 3rd performance. 3rd times the charm right?" Pop Haley asked, ruffling Timmy's hair.

Timmy came out from behind my leg, and smiled a little. "Yeah, Mami and Tati said I could do the quadruple flip with them tonight." Timmy said excitedly.

"That's right, this'll be your 2nd time doing that flip won't it?" Pop Haley said with a smile.

"Yeah! And this is my first time doing it with Dick." Timmy said, his smile growing with each word.

"You won't get to do that if we don't get to practice! Race you to the top of the high wire pole, Timmy!" I said with a grin, and started off towards the pole.

"Wait up, Dick! I told you it's not fair, your legs are longer than mine!" Timmy shouted after me.

I laughed, but it was forced. Tony Zucco scared me, but Timmy was only 4, so he forgot about it easily. That was a relief, even if it was a small one.

_**Later that night**_

"Come on out, kids." Mom said to us while we were still in the dressing room.

"I look ridiculous." I said, stepping out of the dressing room with Timmy behind me. Of course, Timmy wasn't complaining since he was only 4. And his kind of looked better than mine with the gold bird symbol on his chest, and the black instead of the bright green. Lucky little kid.

"Your mother worked very hard on these uniforms, you should thank her." Dad said with a grin.

"Yeah, but does it have to be so colorful?" I asked, staring down at the green tights and red tunic with an 'R' on the side of my chest.

"Of course it does. Because, whenever I see you out there, you look just like a little Robin." Mom said, kneeling down to me.

"If Dick's a Robin, then what am I?" Timmy asked curiously from behind me.

"You would be a Red Robin. That's why your costume is different from Dick's, but also alike." Mom said with a grin.

"But seriously, Robin?" I asked.

"If you want, we can call you our flying squirrel." Dad said with a smile.

"So, what would that make Timmy? A chipmunk?" I asked with a smirk.

"If I have to be a chipmunk can I be Alvin from Alvin and the chipmunks? He's way better than a flying squirrel." Timmy said, giggling into his hand.

"No way. You're the youngest, so you would be Theo." I said.

"Who said you get to decide what chipmunk I got to be? You just said that I was a chipmunk, you never said what chipmunk I was." Timmy said, glaring up at me.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine you can be Alvin. He does stupid stuff anyways."

"Alright, that's enough. Let's just agree that your birds." Dad said with a laugh, pulling us all into a hug.

"You guys are on in two minutes." Someone said at our trailer door.

"Ready, Timmy?" I asked, pulling him out to the circus act so that we could climb up the high wire pole.

"Yup!" Timmy said with a grin.

Mom and Dad went up the high wire pole first, Pop Haley announcing our performance. "Now, you've met the parents, let's see the kids! The oldest at 10, Dickie, who has been performing this act ever since he was 4 years old. Now to meet the youngest, Timmy! This is the 4 year old's third performance, second time doing the quadruple flip, and the first with the whole family! Let's give them an applause!" Pop Haley said with a smile.

"Alright, remember, we're going to do a few flips at first with Tim, then you come back to the platform so Dick can grab onto your mother's arms, then you grab Dick so we can finish with the quadruple flip." Dad said with smile. We nodded, and he swung onto a trapeze bar.

He flipped so that he was hanging by his ankles, then swung back for Mom. She met him in a jump, letting him grab her ankles so that she would be able to grab Timmy. When they swung back, Timmy jumped after Mom, his ankles caught in her tight grip. Then, I heard something. Like metal rubbing against metal. But that was ridiculous. The only metal up here that could do that was the hooks holding up the trapeze... unless it was coming loose.

I looked up at the metal to see it was coming loose, but we never performed with a net. A drop like that would kill Mom, Dad, and Timmy. They just then swung back at me, and my eyes were wide as the rope started to break. I looked back at my family then, trying to find the words to warn them, but they already knew. Their faces were pale, eyes wide. Timmy looked terrified as he reached for me, and I lunged for him, barely staying on the platform.

"Dick!" Mom yelled as me and Timmy watched our parents fall towards the ground and land with a haunting _crack!_

Timmy was hanging off of the platform, and I pulled him up slowly. "Hold on, Timmy." I said, tears pouring out of my eyes as screams filled the air.

His hands were starting to slip out of my own, but I managed to pull him up. Good, because I couldn't lose anyone else. "Dick, let me go! I need to get down there!" Timmy yelled, terrified and shocked. I was too stunned to hold onto him any longer, and he started climbing down the pole to get to the ground to my dead parents.

I followed him after I saw him by our parents corpses, crying into their now cold bodies. "Timmy, you have to let them." I sobbed, pulling him away from the bodies.

"No! Mommy and Daddy can't be gone! Wake up! Please wake up!" Timmy said, sobbing into their chests.

"They're gone, Tim. You have to let go." I said, tears coming out in a waterfall.

I managed to tug him off, both of us falling back a little from Tim suddenly just letting go. Tim whimpered for a few seconds before crying into my chest like no tomorrow. I cried into his shoulder, the screams around us muffling our cries. They were gone, our parents were gone. "It's not fair, Dick. It's not fair." Timmy sobbed into my chest.

"It's not." I said, holding him tightly to my chest, never wanting to let him go.

* * *

"Timothy, get dressed. Your going to meet your adoptive parents." Ms. Jenna said once she walked into her room.

Me and Tim were barely awake, both of us slowly sitting up on the bed we shared. The pillow we used had a small wet spot from tears we cried last night when we both had nightmares the night before.

"Don't you mean, _our_ adoptive parents?" Timmy asked as he went behind a curtain to get changed into some better cloths.

"No, I mean _your _adoptive parents. Dick's going somewhere else. Now hurry up, I don't have all day." Ms. Jenna said, tapping her foot impatiently.

I froze, my eyes meeting Tim's when he stepped out from the curtain. "No, you- you can't separate us." I said, Timmy running towards me.

I grabbed him in a hug, pulling him to my chest protectively. "I can and I will. Now Timothy, you will come with me the easy way, or I will get the guards to help me take you down to the car." Ms. Jenna hissed.

"No. I'm staying with Dickie." Timmy said, pushing his face into my chest with quiet sobs starting to wrack through his system.

Ms. Jenna stomped out of the room, probably going to get the guards. "Dickie, I don't want to leave you." Timmy whimpered into my chest.

"I know. They'll have to tear you away from me before you leave." I said, crushing him to my chest. Tears appeared in the corner of my eyes, and I pushed down my sobs. I had to be strong for Timmy. I had to.

As if to prove what I had said before, Ms. Jenna came in with 2 strong guards with her. They grabbed Timmy, pulling on him to make him let me go. "Dick." Timmy whimpered right before he was torn out of my arms.

The guards carried him out of the room and towards the exit, and I ran after them. At least, I tried. "Dick, they wanted one kid, not two. Your staying here." Ms. Jenna snapped as she held onto me from the doorway of the orphanage we were at.

Timmy was squirming around in their grip as they carried him to the car, his screams filling the air. "No! Let me go! Dick! Dick! Don't let them take me!" Timmy screamed.

My heart started to shatter in pieces, but I fought against Ms. Jenna's hold even more. The lady's nails were sharp, and they dug into my skin as I tried to free myself. How could this happen? We were only brought here two days ago, how could someone adopt him so quickly? "Tim!" I shouted as he was forced into the car, and it was locked shut before he could get out.

He stood up in the car seat, looking at me terrified and scared as the car drove to where ever Tim was being adopted. I could only hope he was adopted by good people.

* * *

Tim POV 4 years ago (Tim being 8 and Dick being 14 now)

I swung on the swing by myself, staring at the ground with a glare. The hand shaped bruises on my wrists and ankles really hurt when my long-sleeved shirt and pants rubbed up against them, but I couldn't roll up the pants or the sleeves or else someone would see. Then the Drake's would just hurt me even more when they decided to come back.

"Hey look, it's the circus freak." Tommy said with a sneer when he walked up in front of me with his group of bullies.

"Hey look, it's the moron who failed kindergarten." I snapped back.

He scowled when the rest of his 'friends' snickered, then said, "Think you're so much better than me, Drake? Bring it then, freak." Tommy said with a snarl. I twitched at the name that wasn't mine, wishing the government had let me keep the name Grayson. After all, that was my real name, not Drake.

"What is going on over here?" The teacher, Mrs. Makin, asked.

"I was over here by myself and he and his friends came over here to mess with me." I said before Tommy could make an excuse.

"He's lying!" Tommy said right after I told her the truth, the rest of his group nodding with him.

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Tommy you take your group on the other side of the playground. You two aren't allowed to talk to each other for the rest of the day. Get going. Tim, you leave them alone, too." Mrs. Makin said.

Tommy and his group glared at me, but left me alone all the same. Mrs. Makin left seconds later, and went back to swinging by myself.

For a few minutes, I got to swing in perfect peace, but it was interrupted once again by someone tapping a nail on my shoulder. "Are you Timothy Grayson?" A lady with tan skin and sharp eyes that looked like they could cut just with a glare.

"Yeah, but nobody really calls me that anymore. Who are you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Your suspicious, good. My name's Talia Al Ghul, and if you come with me I can bring you to some people who can make what you want come true.

I tensed, looking around. Nobody was looking over here, so nobody noticed the woman who really shouldn't be on school grounds. "How would you know about what I want?" I asked.

"If you come with me, you'll know. I won't force you to come with me, and you could always no after we talk." Talia said.

I thought it over, then thought why not? What could possibly be worse than the hell I'm living in now with bullies and abusive adoptive parents? "Okay, but only if you promise I can always walk away from whatever you want to talk about." I said. She nodded with a smile and led me towards a group of trees that hid anyone inside out of sight.

"That him?" a man with an eye patch and white hair asked.

"Yes. Timothy, this is Slade and my father, Ra's Al Ghul." Talia said as I walked into the circle of trees.

"Talia said you wanted to talk to me. So, what do you want to talk to me of all people about?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Simply what you want, Timothy. What if we said we could help you get the revenge that you want against the man who murdered your parents?" Ra's asked.

I widened my eyes, not just from shock, but unholy glee. To be able to get revenge on the man who took my life at the circus and made me stay here in this waste land, that sounded like a dream. And too good to be true. "What's the catch?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at them.

"The only catch would be that you would have to train. You can't kill a man if you can't fight." Slade said with a smirk.

"That's it? Nothing else? This seems too good to be true. Way too good." I said, looking at them suspiciously.

"Like he has said, the only thing you have to do is train with us. That would involve you being Slade's apprentice, and working as my heir for the League of Shadows." Ra's said, a look of... pride in his eyes. Why would he be proud?

I looked down at the ground, thinking this over. It was everything I wanted, and working as an heir and an apprentice couldn't be that bad. But what about Dick? He wouldn't want me to do this, neither would Mom and Dad.

No, of course they wouldn't. They never knew what it was like to be beaten by people who adopted you as a charity case, and Dick was freaking Robin! He had to be Robin, I saw him do the quadruple flip. Only a Grayson could do that. He was Robin, and he didn't even think to look for me. Well, I would make him see me.

My knuckles were white from holding them into fists so tightly, blood dripping down my hand from where the nails broke into my skin. "I'm in." I said, looking up at all 3 of them with cold determination.

They all smirked, and Talia said, "Welcome to the League of Assassins, Timothy. Your training will start tomorrow."

Ra's POV 4 more years later (Tim's 12 in this with Dick being 18 and Nightwing)

"What do you mean the Young Justice team found another of our bases?" Lex roared angrily.

I kept my face blank, but anger boiled inside me as well. You would think we would be able to take down these kids a long time ago, but they were just as bad as the Justice League. "I'm just telling you what I saw, sir. If that is all, I will be leaving." The messenger said before leaving the room.

"These kid's must be taken down." Black Manta said, his voice mixed with anger and annoyance.

"Agreed. Which is why we need a mole on the team." Savage said, looking at me through the corner of his eye. Good, this meeting was going just as planned.

"We tried that, remember? It didn't work." Klarion said in his high-pitched voice.

"Yes, but that was because those spies were already on the team, and they were being blackmailed. This spy is different." I said, pressing a button to show a hologram of Timothy with his mask and League of Assassin uniform on.

"How do we know he won't get caught?" Lex asked, not immediately rejecting the idea.

"He was trained by me and Deathstroke along with the help of my daughter, Talia. He won't fail." I said, looking all around the table. Some were considering the idea, but others weren't sure.

"Does he have a motive?" Black Manta asked.

"Yes, he does. You see, he has a... grudge against Nightwing. With his grudge against the team's leader, there is no way he will turn on us. After all, sibling rivalries can last a long time." I said with a smirk.

Everyone around the table looked at each other, then nodded. "Very well. Inform him of his mission, and make sure he gets in." Lex said. I nodded, and the meeting was over. Now I just had to tell Timothy of his mission against his brother.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think so far? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So, I hope you guys liked my last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

Tim POV

_Flashback_

"Your mission Timothy, is to infiltrate the Young Justice team, and act as our spy. You will report back to us every other week unless your cover is threatened, and only then can you miss a report. You will break the team from the inside out, and make sure no one can stop the Light. Any questions?" Ra's asked from his throne.

"Just one. After all this is done, do I finally get to kill Tony Zucco?" I asked, looking at him with cold eyes that we both knew well.

"Of course. I did promise you would get your revenge after you complete an important task." Ra's said with a smirk.

I nodded, then left the court room to begin my mission.

_Flashback_

"Osprey, are you alright? Please don't tell me your passing out from the smell." Blue Beetle said next to me, shaking my shoulder to snap me out of my daze.

"Fine, just thinking about something. Besides, it'll take something more than a sewer smell to make me pass out." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah well, Beast Boy smells like he dragged the sewer back into the bio-ship." Blue said with a laugh. I laughed with him, even if I didn't find it very funny.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Beast Boy said with a pout.

"Last time I checked, you're the one who took a dip in the sewers. So, yeah, it kind of is your fault." I said with my smirk growing.

Beast Boy pouted even more, crossing his arms so that he looked like a kid who didn't get what he wanted. Which was kind of what was happening right now. "Leave him alone, guys. I'll make sure he gets a bath when we get back." Miss Martian said with a chuckle.

"But why? I don't stink that bad... do I?" He asked, sniffing at his uniform.

"Trust me kid, you smell." Superboy said. Superboy was probably the one mostly affected by this. While he may not be able to fly or have heat vision, he did have super senses. Meaning, the smell that was horrible to us, was even worse for him. Just that thought alone made me shudder.

"Noted." Beast Boy said weakly after sniffing his uniform.

I snickered. One of the few good things about being on this team was the youngest since he was always doing something funny. It made being on this team with Nightwing bearable.

My eyes hardened at the thought, and I glared at the ground of the bio-ship. Being on the same team that Nightwing had been leading was not in the mission description, though Ra's probably knew how I would react to being led by a person who had abandoned me. "Your zoning out again." Superboy said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind." I said with a fake smile plastered on my face to make them believe it.

"Like how you should change your costume so it's not all emo?" Beast Boy asked with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. My costume had black pants that stuck to my legs like tights, a long-sleeved black tunic with black gloves, and a black mask with white highlighting the sides. A yellow belt was strapped around my waist, two more going around my chest in an 'X'. "My costume is not emo, it's just Gothamized." I said with a smirk.

"It's _Gothamized? _How is black, black, black, a little bit of white and yellow Gothamized?" Beast Boy asked, curious.

"Simple. This costume allows me to sneak up on people, your costume gets you caught in the first 10 seconds you try to sneak around. Therefore, this is Gothamized." I said, snickering when Beast Boy gave me a glare.

"I could sneak up on someone if I wanted to." Beast Boy said with a pout.

"I caught you eating cookies in the middle of the night without telepathy, Garfield. I think your stealth needs a little bit of work." Miss Martian said while everyone else chuckled at Beast Boy's blush.

We arrived at the Mountain soon, and we walked in just in time to see Lagoon Boy get beaten by Nightwing in a spar. "I will beat you, one of these days." La'gaan muttered before walking towards M'gann. He started a quick kiss with her just as Conner walked past them, a sad look passing into Superboy's eyes. Really, I may not even need to try to mess with the team. Their stupid relationship problems could probably do it for me.

"Hit the showers, guys. You can go home early today. You guys deserve it." Nightwing said with a smile.

I passed by Nightwing, trying to get out quickly so I could report back to Ra's, but a hand kept me back. Usually when this happened I end up breaking the person's wrist to get them to stop touching me, and since this was Nightwing, I wanted to do something even worse to him. However, I could do anything to risk the mission, so I turned around and faked a smile. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"You know, you did really good, Osprey. Most people have trouble fighting their first Gotham villain." Nightwing said with a blinding smile that made me want to punch him in the mouth. If only he knew I've been sparring against one of Batman's enemies ever since I was 8, he wouldn't be saying anything like that.

"I didn't do much, I just-" A beep from the computer cut me off, and Nightwing answered immediately.

"What is it, Captain Atom?" Nightwing asked.

"Emergency alert. United States headquarters are under attack." He said grimly.

"Our Beta squad isn't that far away from there." Mal said to Nightwing, who was now ignoring me. But I was used to that from him.

"Our Beta squad will be there, their ETA is 15 minutes." Nightwing said. I used that as an advantage and walked away then, walking to the zeta tube.

The computer announced me leaving as I walked through the tube, back to Gotham city. After all, I couldn't keep Ra's waiting.

I walked out of the 'broken' phone booth, and shot a grappling hook to a roof that was close to the broken down theater that the Light bought in order to use as a communication system in Gotham.

I walked through the back door of the theater, looking around. Really, there was nothing wrong with it, nothing was broken, not even remotely dirty since I cleaned the place whenever I came here because of my OCD. But the Light couldn't let anyone else know that. I walked inside the projector booth and activated the single computer on the desk next to a projector that used to play movies. "Your late reporting in, Timothy." Ra's said after I got the communication set up.

The boss's of the Light all stared at me, each one waiting for what I would say. I had expected that. "I know. Nightwing had us go on a mission, so I had to complete it before I could report in." I said, sitting down in a chair.

"What do you have to report?" Lex asked, getting to business immediately.

"I've gotten more of the Team's trust since last week, and I think that will continue to happen as long as I stay out of their daily problems. All in all, I'm gaining their trust easier than I thought I would." I said with a smirk that matched the other Light boss's.

"So, how painful is it working with the Young Justice brats?" Klarion asked with his maniac smile.

"More than I was told. It's exhausting. They're rules are ridiculous. I can't kill, I can't break bones, I can't poison the enemy. It's like I have to hold back from doing everything I was taught. Not to mention they're annoying with their stupid problems. Lagoon Boy tries to piss off Superboy, Superboy tries not to kill Lagoon Boy. Miss Martian doesn't care what happens as long as she has a boyfriend, Blue Beetle talks to himself, and Bumble Bee continues to blow Mal off for dates. Do you know where they go to do all this? The Den. The one place that I actually go to. I have to deal with all this, not to mention I have to keep myself from trying to attack Nightwing. It's very painful Klarion, very. But I'll manage." I said with a scowl as the others chuckled.

"Of course. Anything else to report?" Black Manta asked with amusement.

"Nothing different from what I've told you last time. Is there anything else I need to know before I shut down the communication?" I asked, my eye twitching from annoyance at their amusement. I dared them to stay in my place and not want to commit suicide. Because, in all honesty, I felt like I was going to do just that if I had to hear about their annoying problems.

"There might be. This just appeared on our alert system." Lex said, typing something before a video feed came up on the screen, while at the same time not hiding any of the Light's faces.

An alien with gray skin, red eyes, and wild black hair was ripping apart the body of a senator. Really, this wasn't anything new to me. I mean, I've seen aliens from outer space come to earth just to kill a human just because. But what did shock me was that there was a smaller alien inside. "Well, this is... different. Seems a little bit like the first Men in Black movie, though." I commented, looking at the video with only mild curiosity.

"The smaller alien inside the robot body is a Kryolotain. They steal tech from other worlds, and are a nonsense. If, and I know they will, the Young Justice Team decides to go against these aliens, you will not hold back. They pose a threat to our plan, and need to be wiped out. Do whatever it takes to make this possible." Savage said before logging off of the communication.

The others did the same until it was just me and Ra's. "You knew about my grudge against Nightwing and wanted me to use that on this mission, didn't you?" I asked him.

"Yes. Your grudge against your brother insures that you will not betray us, not like the others. Will this grudge of yours disturb the mission?" Ra's asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not. I'm more professional than that. And do me a favor. Don't call him my brother." I said, standing up so I could leave after shutting off the computer.

"He is your brother, Timothy. As much as you hate it, you do share the same DNA. But I will respect your wishes." Ra's said calmly.

"Thank you, Ra's. And to what you said about him being my brother, it's not true. A brother stays with you no matter what. Dick didn't even bother to look for me after we got out of the orphanage when he was the only one I thought I had left. What does that tell you about him, Ra's?" I asked, my hands balling into fists from my anger.

"That he was not a good brother. Just remember Timothy, after this is over, you will get your revenge, and perhaps, and chance to get back at Richard for what he has done." Ra's said before his face faded from my screen.

"Maybe." I whispered before walking out of the theater.

* * *

**Time skip, January 4th, three days later**

Tim POV

Looks like the Light was right about the Young Justice's intentions about attacking the aliens. We were all lined up, Nightwing telling us what bases we were going to infiltrate.

"Mal will stay behind to operate the comm. system. Wonder Girl, you and me are Alpha, we're going to Philadelphia." Nightwing said.

"Neptune's beard!" Lagoon Boy said, cursing from the fact that he didn't get on alpha. La'gaan was always an attention hog and would do anything to get people's, especially Miss Martian's, attention. I just hoped I didn't get stuck with him.

"Come on, give me Beta." Lagoon Boy muttered to himself. I rolled my eyes. This guy just didn't stop trying to get all the glory, did he?

"Batgirl and Bumble Bee, you two and Wolf Beta. Your going to Vladivostok" Nightwing said, making Lagoon Boy groan again. Wait, the only team left was Gamma. Did that mean I was going to get stuck with the glory addict?

"Lagoon Boy, Blue Beetle, Osprey, your Gamma. Prep the bio-ship, you're going to New Orleans." Nightwing said, stepping closer to us since the others were gone.

"Gamma always gets the soft gigs." Lagoon Boy muttered as we turned to go to the bio-ship.

Before I could follow the others, Nightwing grabbed my wrist to pull me towards him. I forgot how much Dick liked to touch people, even if it was just their hand or shoulder. That would have to be one thing he would have to stop or else I was going to break his wrist and my entire mission would be blown.

"Osprey, you'll be running Gamma." Nightwing said when I finally turned to him face to face.

"But Nightwing, I've never run a squad before." I said, feeling slightly nervous.

I was used to doing missions on my own, or following a leader. Never once has Ra's asked me to lead any kind of team, making this the first time I've ever lead anyone. "Making this a good opportunity to get your feet wet as a leader." Nightwing said.

"Because this is Gamma and you don't expect trouble, or because we're stretched thin and have no choice?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

Something seemed to flash through his eyes, something like familiarity. Could he recognize me? No, that wasn't possible. I never told him about who I really was, no one knew about my identity. Plus, it's been 10 years. I've changed too much for him to know me, that's for sure. "Just... come back. And no unnecessary risks to the squared. " He said before letting me go.

I nodded, then walked to the bio-ship knowing exactly what flashed through Nightwing eyes. He must have been thinking about Jason's death, probably because we looked somewhat a like with the mask on.

On the way to the zeta tube site, Lagoon Boy was complaining the entire way. He almost made me want to knock him out until we get there just so he would shut up.

"A shed? There's barely enough room in there for one zeta tube. I knew we got the soft gig." Lagoon Boy said when we made it.

"And I am totally fine with that." Blue Beetle said leaning back.

"Yes, I am. Yes, I _am__!_" He said, sitting up and raising his voice like he was arguing with someone. Except... no one was talking to him.

"Gamma squad to Mountain, we're in position." I said after a few moments of staring at Blue Beetle.

"All squads in position, start now." Mal said before hanging up to tell the others.

I put the Bio-ship on invisible mode and opened the doors. We all dropped down on the cars in the junk yard around us and I signalled for Blue to take it out.

His hand changed into a volume cannon, and he blasted it. Except, it was just a shed, no tube's inside. "Great job at destroying this thing, Blue, but where's the tube?" Lagoon Boy asked.

"Gamma to Mountain, there is no zeta tube, no hidden entrance, nothing." I said into my comm.

"The radar still reads zeta beam radiation. Are you sure it's not there?" Mal asked.

I looked at the radar on my wrist computer, then nodded. "It's here, but it's under the waterline." I said before closing the link with Mal.

"Your up, Lagoon Boy." I said.

He dived into the water next to the junkyard, and I took out my rebreather for when Lagoon Boy signaled us to go under water. When we finally got the signal, we jumped in and swam towards him.

We swam into a tunnel with a hidden entrance closing open and shut every second. I motioned for Lagoon Boy to open it, and his tattoos on his arms glowed until he grew big enough to be able to open the door for me and Blue. Huh, guess he was good for something.

We swimmed through, then hid behind a zeta tube platform after we got out of the water.

The entire place was green, aliens crawling around every inch of the place. Multiple platforms with zeta beams were being used, and a leader with a sash around his chest was typing on a computer screen. "Gamma to Mountain, I think we found the mother ship. The base is huge, multiple zeta tubes, and so many kryolotains that I can't even count them all." I said, waiting for a response.

"We'll send back up. Until they get there, don't get caught." Mal said before logging off.

"That will be a problema, ese." Blue Beetle said, pointing to the main screen that the leader was typing at.

The leader pointed at us, and we only got a few seconds of warning before they started swarming towards us. "Oh yeah, this is such as soft gig, huh?" Blue Beetle hissed at Lagoon Boy.

"Alright, get into position. Lagoon Boy, you and me fight them off. Blue, you have our backs." I said before attacking a kryolotain with my staff.

I kicked at a group of aliens before doing a back flip and shocking another group with my staff. I knew I liked this staff for a reason.

I saw Lagoon Boy acting as an Atlantean jungle gym for the kryolotains in his bigger form, but was too busy to give him back up. Luckily, Blue had that handled.

He shot his sonic cannon at the kryolotains I was fighting off, and the ones behind Lagoon Boy. The leader seemed to notice and started at him with some sort of fear. He pointed at Blue, then yelled something. The others froze with the same fear, and turned back to leave through the zeta tubes. That was weird.

"They must really hate you. I have to admit, I'm jealous." Lagoon Boy said as he fought off a few aliens who thought it would be funny to climb onto him even though he was smaller.

"What did he say?" Blue asked shocked. I had to admit, even I was shocked by what Lagoon Boy said, but I knew that wasn't what he was talking about. But apparently, Lagoon Boy thought he was still talking about him.

"Don't rub it in." He groaned.

"No, my suit, it understands what he said!" Blue said, pointing to the leader.

"You can understand this screaming?" I asked while blocking a few more kryolotains with my bow.

"Sort of. The leader said for everyone to zeta off world, the base is going to blow up in 4 minutes!" Blue said with wide eyes that showed, he was very afraid. Why was he afraid? He had alien armor, and a better chance at surviving. Me and Lagoon Boy on the other hand were dead.

"Right, we're getting out of here. Anything else?" I asked, jumping back to the edge of the platform that was next to the water.

"Just that they said something about sacrificing the play things below." Blue said, landing next to me while Lagoon Boy ran towards us.

"The play things?... The abductees! They must be here." I said, trying to calm my nerves.

"3:30 before this thing goes boom." Blue warned.

"Nightwing said no necessary risks to the team... But this is necessary. Go below, we're getting them out. Blue, clear a path." I ordered.

Blue flew off, and we ran down the path he cleared for us and slid down a tube to get to the lower levels. Blue had grabbed a kryolotain, and was looking back at me for what to do next. Oh man, I hated this leader thing.

A voice called out to us, diverting my attention to its direction. In a cage were a bunch of people, most of them government officials. Well, at least these aliens were smart with who they took. I ran towards the cage, screams following when Blue and Lagoon Boy ran with me. "No! More aliens! Get away!" One lady screamed. It was things like that, that made me wonder why the hell anyone would do this job. Especially when all they do is blame you for all their problems.

"Lagoon Boy, get this open." I said, and he ripped the cage open seconds that with the screams getting even louder. Wusses.

"Ask him how to get out of here." I told Blue.

"I can't do tha- Wait, you can? Well, do it already!" Blue said. I looked at him a little freaked out. Even the Arkham inmates didn't scream conversations with themselves. Well, most of them anyways.

"Blue's a weird little fish isn't he?" Lagoon Boy asked. Well, at least we agreed on that.

"That way!" Blue said, pointing towards an exit.

He led the group of abductees to the path, but I had to stay behind to make sure they all got through. Stupid morons. They were about to die, and they were jogging like they were in the park. When the last of the abductees went through, the base had only a few second left before it exploded. I put my rebreather in just as Blue Beetle pushed me in before following with a relieved smile. What was that about?

I felt the force of the explosion push on my back roughly as we swam, but everyone continued to swim up to the surface. When everyone made it up, they were gasping for breath. "Where's Lagoon Boy?" I asked when I noticed he wasn't here.

He came up seconds later with a smile and said, "Gamma squad rules!" I couldn't help but laugh at the irony. I guess La'gaan wasn't all that bad.

I thought back to what Blue did for a second, then shook my head. He probably thought he saved me. Just because he thought he would save my life didn't mean he did, though. I would have lived either way. Besides, he wouldn't have done that if he really knew me.

I didn't get to think anymore after that thought, because then Leaguers started showing up on force fields, or flying on their own, surrounding us. Sheesh, talk about over kill.

Nightwing floated down in the Sphere, and he was silent for a second. Damnit, that couldn't be a good sign. We were screwed.

"Dude, wait to get your feet wet." He said with a grin as he leaned over Sphere.

I smiled, then faltered slightly before straining to keep the smile on my face. Why did him saying that make me feel so good all of a sudden on the inside? I haven't felt like this... since that last moment before Mom and Dad died and we were talking about costumes.

The memory was nice to think of, even if it was kind of hard to remember, but I couldn't let this get in the way. After all, I had a mission to complete. And once I completed this mission, I would finally get my revenge, and I would do anything to payback the man who caused me to have to stay in a home with a married couple of abusers. Even if it meant betraying my... brother.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So, I hope you guys liked my last chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

Tim POV January 6

"Alright, be careful everyone." Nightwing said before cutting the link to the comm.

We were in the bio-ship, flying to the known Kryolotain base that Miss Martian had forcefully probed from the aliens mind. It was weird of her to do that, though. She wasn't using her powers any better than Simon, yet she insisted that she was different, and said she was a hero. What hero went inside their enemies mind and completely destroyed it without a second thought? That seems like a villain thing.

"Are you okay Osprey?" Nightwing asked as Batman flew the ship.

"Perfect, just wondering why Miss Martian would use her powers like that then claim she's nothing like Simon. It's very ironic." I said, twitching slightly from being caught off guard.

"Watch it kid. She isn't anything like Simon." Batgirl said, glaring at me.

"Really? Because from what I saw, she completely destroyed that aliens mind. What do you think that is? Good? Last time I checked making people brain dead isn't exactly good. Kryolotains minds are stronger than human's mind, as well. And if she can do that to an alien with stronger mind then us, what can she do to humans? But your right, she isn't like Simon. Simon wouldn't make them brain dead permanently like she does." I said, raising an eyebrow at Batgirl.

She shut her mouth, scowling at me. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window of the ship. Influencing the team wasn't very hard. All I had to do was give them a reason to distrust one another, like I just did, and eventually their suspicion would grow. It would show in their fighting, and the Light would win easily. And I would get my revenge.

"You're a prick." Batgirl finally said.

"Maybe I am, but does that make me any less right? But it's not like it means anything really. After all, not everyone is perfectly nice." I said with a shrug.

"What do you mean by that?" Nightwing asked.

"Simple. Not everyone is perfect. Miss Martian uses her powers in a bad way, well, that's one thing that makes her just as normal and fucked up as the rest of the world. It's the same with everybody." I said.

"...Who the hell taught you that?" Batgirl finally asked.

I pressed my lips into a thin line, trying to think up an answer without giving a hint away. In truth, the first to teach me that was the Drake's, but others like Ra's, Deathstroke, and Talia taught me the same. "A lot of people." I said finally.

"Who taught you that first?" Nightwing asked, somewhat protectively. Why was he so protective? He knew I could take care of myself, and the protective tone was pissing me off.

"My legal guardians." I said with a blank face.

"Who teaches their kid that?" Batgirl asked shocked while I saw Batman twitch from my answer, like he didn't like it.

"I never said I was their kid. I just said they were my legal guardians." I snapped.

Crap. I always had that problem, telling people the Drake's weren't my parents. Whenever someone called the Drake's my parents... it just made me want to break something. Those monsters were never my parents. But now that stupid problem had come back to bite me in the butt.

No one said anything else for the rest of the ride, and I cursed myself the entire way. They knew I wasn't living with my parents now! All the work that I did convincing them to let me keep my ID when I first joined was going down the drain. All they had to do know was search for someone adopted in Gotham that matched my description. Shit.

"Remember this is a recon mission only. That's how it will stay." Batman said before checking to make sure Lagoon Boy and Aquaman were in Beta position.

"We're at drop zone Gamma. Get ready." Batman said, landing the ship and gesturing for us all to sneak out.

The base was on an island, surrounded by guards. Of course, we only had to take out one group of guards for this to work. A group of Black Manta guards. Hopefully he realized this was for the mission when I reported in next week.

Between the four of us, we beat them all quickly and quietly, then snuck into the base. This wasn't something I was used to though. Most of the time we got caught because someone was too loud. Guess that's what happens when you work with Batman, huh?

We managed to stay hidden along the top side of the ceiling, but dropped down onto a railing and split up on Nightwing's mark. Of course, Batman disappeared. Guess that's also what happens when you working with Batman. Asshole.

I hid behind a control panel, looking around the base. It was huge, filled with all kinds of stolen tech they took from other planets. But what were they going to do with it all? And why was the Light helping them? I was told they were nonsense. Why would they tell me the kryolotains are trouble when they're helping them? Was Black Manta fooling them into thinking we were helping, or was I lied to? It had better be the former, or else me and Black Manta were going to have _words. _And while he was older than me, I've known how to hurt people ever since the Drakes started hurting me, not to mention the torture methods I learned when I joined at the age of 8. That's 10 years of knowledge how to torture. Something tells me I could hurt him a whole lot more than he could hurt me.

That thought got interrupted when a Black Manta guard shot at the water, straight at our underwater allies. With that, alarms were alerted, and I was the first one found when a kryolotain pointed at me. Damnit. I should have hidden better.

I dodged a laser shot at me and landed on the railing next to Nightwing. Ugh. Great, I got stuck with _him. _Just my luck. "One on your right." Nightwing said as he dodged a laser shot at him.

"Thanks. One on your left." I said, flipping out of the way of a guard. Then, I blinked. Did I just help him?

A kryolotain jumping next to me about to attack drove me out of my thoughts, keeping me from thinking about _what the hell am I doing? _

The Atlantans helped us beat the kryolotains and the guards, but even they weren't enough. Taking out a whole base of aliens this big along with fighting Black Manta guards wasn't something 5 people could do easily. Especially when the kryolotains decided to use their alien like tanks. And to make it even better it was attacking me head on. Great, just great. "Osprey, watch out!" Lagoon Boy said in his larger form.

I rolled out of the way, and stood up quickly enough to see Lagoon Boy smash the tank with an explosion. "Thanks." I muttered before running to a guard and attacking him with my bo-staff.

In the middle of all the fighting, I guess it slipped my mind to look for the leader. But he made himself known easily enough when one person yelled, "Intionate End Game. You have 4 minutes to leave." All the guards started backing away, each of them going to a ship to get them to safety.

No way would Black Manta call off his guards this easily. There had to be something, something to take care of us when they left. "Nightwing here, enemy is retreating. Requesting back up." I heard Nightwing say from a railing above me, making me twitch at being so close to him without realizing.

Well, back up didn't actually take that long. I figured that out when I saw Superman blast his way inside with his heat vision, hitting one of the tanks, while flying Superboy inside. Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman both flew in, both of them dead serious as they started beating up aliens and minions. "Well, your back up gets here pretty quick." I muttered, knocking out a kryolotain with my staff.

"Well, when you have Superman, Superboy, Wonder Woman, and Wonder Girl as back up that tends to happen." Nightwing said, dropping down to the ground next to me to punch a guard in the face.

"Nice to know." I said, my foot meeting a guards head seconds later.

"I know, right?" Nightwing said with a smirk as he flipped over two guards and brought their heads together, both of them falling to the ground limp.

Just as most of the guards had left, Aquaman punched the leader in the helmet hard enough to make it fall to the ground. "Kaldur." Nightwing whispered before running towards Aquaman, Superboy, and Lagoon Boy.

With the rest of the kryolotains leaving along with the guards, there wasn't much left to do then watch. And what I saw was very confusing.

The arguing between Kaldur and the group that had gathered in front of him wasn't confusing, that was actually very normal in this situation. However, there was a sort of calmness about Nightwing, like he knew Kaldur wasn't really meaning what he said. What was that about?

Before I could figure out just what was happening, Kaldur launched a rocket from his suit at Lagoon Boy. I wasn't worried about him though, since Superman blocked him. And they didn't call him man of steel for nothing.

What did worry me was how only a few people like Superboy and Nightwing went down the tunnel Kaldur went into. I went down the tunnel, making it just in time to see Kaldur shock Superboy and tell Nightwing we had 2 minutes left. But why would Kaldur warn us?

"Team, we need to retreat. We have a bomb down here, alien tech, I cannot disarm this." Nightwing said, both in my ear and from where I saw him stand.

I left out of the tunnel quickly so that they didn't even know I was there, and went to the bio-ship to leave with the others. I managed to get out with Batgirl and Batman, the first ones to board the ship. Of course, I don't think any of us expect kyrolotains to be flying the bio-ship. "Hello Megan, I knew we forgot something." A familiar, annoying voice said before the kryolotains both shifted into the Martians we all knew.

Superboy and Nightwing made it next with the Wonder's flying Aquaman and Lagoon Boy into the bio-ship. "Wait, where's Superman?" Superboy asked, turning towards the exit of the ship as we flew off.

"Calm down. I'm guessing Superman got the nickname Man of Steel for a reason. If anyone can survive it, he will." I said, hoping to calm him down before he broke down the door.

He relaxed slightly, but tensed back up when he saw the blast from the bomb coming towards us. "Come on, old girl." Miss Martian said, willing the ship to go a little bit faster.

The explosion was getting closer and closer to us by the second... but we managed to escape it. "Circle back around. We need to look for Superman." Superboy said, looking worried.

M'gann went back around, dropping off Aquaman first so he could search in the water. "He'll be fine, you know." I said, standing next to the half kryptonian. "Yeah... I know." Superboy said with a small sigh, but he was still as tense as he was before.

I looked out the bio-ship window and saw Aquaman waving at us. "Looks like he's down there." I said, pointing towards the brightly dressed man.

M'gann nodded and lowered the ship down low enough that we would be able to pick him out of the water. "His pulse is strong, he'll live." Wonder Woman said when Conner pulled him inside.

"Good." Conner sighed, finally relaxing.

As M'gann flew us all to the Mountain, I thought back to how Nightwing talked to Kaldur. Nightwing had been warned that there were 2 minutes left. Why he do that? Unless, he wanted the team to get out safe. But, why would he want the team safe? He swore vengeance against them, as well as pledging to the Light. I should know, I was there when he did. Unless... he was faking, and I wasn't the only spy.

One thing was for sure, things were going to get very interesting.

* * *

I stood by, watching the team say goodbye to their mentors before they left for the court meeting to prove their innocence. Of course, that wouldn't be easy with Savage in the jury.

"What are you doing here Osprey?" Nightwing asked when he saw me. Of course the bastard was the first to see me.

"Just seeing them off. Is that a problem?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"No, I was just curious. You know, you really impressed Batman on the last mission." Nightwing said with a strained smile. For some reason, the smile made me feel... angry. Nightwing, no Dick, shouldn't have to strain a smile. Because this was Dick, and no matter what happened he was always smiling like he meant it, not like... this.

"Really? How did I manage to do that?" I asked, walking back to the Mountain.

"You did manage to keep up with the bats, and you haven't even been trained by him. I have to say that is impressive." Nightwing said, following me inside.

"Not really." I said, walking into the debriefing room so I could go to the zeta tubes.

"Well, most 12 year olds can't fight off aliens like you did." Nightwing said with a grin.

"Most grown men can't do it either, yet Batman still fought. What's your point?" I asked.

"Never mind." Nightwing said with a smirk.

The computer appeared with an alarm in front of us, signalling an... unknown energy impulse? What the hell?

Before I could ask what the alarm was about, a flash of lightning appeared out of the middle of the room, making us look away. When we looked back, there was a giant metal pod in the middle of the room. A latch opened, and the door to the pod opened, steam rolling out of it as we both got into our fighting stances. "Tada!" A red headed boy with a red and white costume said once the smoke cleared, showing him posing.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered. And from Nightwing's look, he was thinking the same.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Though, that would be very awesome. **

* * *

Tim POV

"Well, now we know about the impulse." I muttered, glaring at the red head.

"Impulse? Sounds so crash! Catchy, dramatic, one word. Like Nightwing and Osprey! Hey, how did you get that name anyways? The history books never said." He asked, a stupid grin spread over his face like he couldn't be any happier.

"It's a bird of prey's name. Why else would I pick it?" I growled.

Really, it was more than that. During one point of my training with Ra's, the Drake's finally decided to bring me with them, though I didn't want to go with them. I thought that my training with Ra's, Talia, and Slade would be over if I left. However, they proved me wrong.

_Flashback _

"There is a few masters that can teach you on your trip. Though, since your going to France, I recommend you go to Lady Shiva first. She's a good teacher." Slade said as I started packing my weapons into a bag to take.

"Really? What does she specialize in?" I asked curiously as I put a bag of bombs in a hidden pocket.

"Killing her targets with her bare hands. I think she'll like you. Make sure not to get killed." Slade said with a smirk.

"Now why would I let myself get killed? I still have to get my revenge after all." I said, zipping up my bag before leaving.

_Flashback_

After Slade told me that, I had planned on meeting Lady Shiva, though she found me by accident. She offered to train me, and also teach me how to use 2 specific weapons. I had chosen the bo-staff and knives. A weird combination, but it worked, and that's all that mattered.

At the end of my training, Shiva told me how I was like an Osprey. A bird of prey always hunting, never giving in. I had to admit, I liked the name myself. But I wouldn't tell this guy that.

"Oh, not as crash as I thought, but who cares!" The kid said before running at a speed I thought only Flash had out of the building.

"How can he move that fast?" I asked Nightwing after putting my bo-staff away that I had taken out moments before.

"No clue, but this place was remodeled to hold Flash just in case there was another incident where the League was taken over. Mountain, commence lockdown." Nightwing said with a serious face that, once again, didn't belong on his face. Wait, why did I care if he was acting too serious for being himself? It's not like he was actually there all the years I was getting beat up by the Drake's. So why did I care if he didn't?

Before I could think on it anymore, a loud thump echoed throughout the Mountain, letting us know that the guy was still in the Mountain. "Think he'll run back in soon?" I asked.

"Probably." Nightwing said with a smirk. Well, at least that look suited his face better.

Seconds later, the same red head ran right back into the debriefing room. "So, can you guys unlock the door to the Mountain? Because, I really need to go." he said impatiently.

"How about you tell us who you are and why your here, and we'll think about it." Nightwing said, putting his hand on Bart's shoulder to lead him to sit on a table.

"So why are you here?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Tourist from the future!" He said, smiling brightly. Ugh, I thought only Nightwing could smile that bright.

"Why would someone from the future, come here? Last time I checked, there was this thing called time disruption. If you mess up time, we're all screwed. A the government just lets you do that in the future?" I asked suspiciously.

Something weird went past his eyes, like something I said hit too close to home. But what was I said? "Yeah, I mean, as long as I don't mess with history, everything's all good, you know?" Impulse said with a shrug.

"Right." Nightwing said, not believing him. He walked away, leaving me with the hyperactive teenager. Great, just great.

"Really, I'm telling the truth! And besides, we should all be friends. I'm one of you guys, ya know, apart of the heroic legacy thing. My name's Bart Allen, grandson of Barry Allen, you know, the Flash." Bart said, trying to convince us.

"Yeah, right." I said, shaking my head.

"What's not to believe? I have his speed, his amazing good looks (which, yes, the Flash is amazingly hot[not as hot as Batman and the Robins, though]), frankly I can't wait to meet him... Ya know, in his prime." Bart said, correcting himself at the end. What was this guy hiding?

I looked him over, and I had to admit, there was a resemblance. Iris's red hair, same skin tone as the Flash, definitely the same speed. He could be telling the truth. The partial truth, anyways. "Well Bart, coming all the way from the future, you must have worked up a thirst." Nightwing said, walking back in with a cup of water. Seriously? Seriously? He left to get the guy that invaded the Young Justice HQ a glass of _water._ You have got to be kidding me.

"Thanks." Bart said taking the glass and sipping it before his eyes widening with realization.

"Wait, I know what you're doing. Your trying to get a DNA sample, you need my spit. That's such a Dick Grayson thing to do." He said with a grin, then spit into the cup and gave it back to Nightwing. Gross. And wait, he knows Nightwing's secret ID?

"How do you know that?" Nightwing asked, glaring at me.

He grinned and said, "I'm from the future, of course I know. Just like his name is-!"

I slapped a hand over his mouth quickly, surprising both Bart and Nightwing. "I like my secret ID to stay secret." I said, glaring at the red head before pulling my hand back. That moron, he almost blew my secret ID!

"That secret ID thing is so retro. But, fine." Bart said with a grin, like he knew something. Which, he might. If he's really from the future and knows our names, than what else does he know?

Before I could ask, the computer announced, "Malcom Duncan A-01"

"Sounds like a door opening. That's my cue." Bart said before running out of the Mountain at top speed. Which was very fast.

"Well, he can't sit still like every single speedster alive, so he might be telling the truth." I muttered.

"True, but we can get a blood test done, after I tell Flash to get him." Nightwing said, bringing up the computer.

"How can you tell Flash to get Bart when we don't even know where he is?" I asked, honestly curious. Nightwing actually looked like he knew what he was doing, which made me wonder if he actually did.

"A tracer of course." Nightwing said with a smile as his signal appeared on the screen.

"How would you get a tracer on him? It will fall off at his speed." I said with an amused smile.

"He drank it, it can't fall off." Nightwing said with a smirk.

I looked at the glass of water and smirked. "Subcutanise (sorry if I spelled this word wrong) micro tracker in his water, nice." I said, trying to cover up my awkwardness that I felt on the inside. Why did I just compliment him? It made no sense, sure it was a good move, but I have seen better... So why do I feel impressed, and... proud?

Actually, the last time I remember feeling proud for someone else like this, was when I was 4... When we practiced that morning we met Tony Zucco. When Dick practiced his acrobatic moves and helped me, and... he made me feel proud to call him my older brother. But why would I feel that now? "Thanks. Looks like he's going straight to Central City. I'm going to make a call." Nightwing said, pulling out his phone and started talking to someone.

I used that moment to walk out of the cave, making sure to get pass Mal unseen. I had 2 hours to get to the closest Light headquarter and report in, and I needed to think before I did.

* * *

What is wrong with me? That was the thought that ran through my head as I made my way unseen to Black Manta's ship that was docked at a Gotham Port for now. It was just a temporary stop until he got all his supplies, but I had been told to check in there this week instead of through the computer in the theater. Why, not sure, but it did give me the opportunity to chew out Black Manta for lying to me face to face.

"Welcome to my ship, Osprey." Black Manta said, meeting me at the entrance.

"Good to be here." I said with a nod.

"The meeting room for the Light on my ship is at the very back of this hall with a sign on the door saying meeting. You can't miss it. Now if you'll excuse me, I must attend to business. I will be in the meeting shortly." Black Manta said before walking away to another corridor.

I nodded and started to walk down the hall to get to the meeting room. Of course, even something as simple as that had to be messed up by fate. "I'm just wondering where you go when you're not here. I mean, your history with the Young Justice team makes you suspicious, how do we know your not secretly working for them still?" A minion of Black Manta's asked Kaldur as they walked down the hall, Kaldur looking nervous only in his eyes.

Really, the chance of Kaldur being a spy for Nightwing was high, and I was sure he was working for the team leader, but... "Is there a problem?" I asked when they walked next to me.

"Nothing that concerns you. What are you even doing on this ship?" The minion asked with a scowl in his voice. Really, this guy should learn to read the files, because, as the youngest person to join the Light, I had a rank higher than minion. And I got my rank for a good reason.

"Meeting with the Light bosses of course. But you wouldn't know that since you probably just joined Black Manta's group. And at least I'm not a lowly minion." I said with a smirk as the minion walked away mumbling curses.

"Thank you, not many believe my trust to the Light." Kaldur said with a respectful nod.

"You know, you really shouldn't let minions talk to you like that. They tend to get inflated sense of self when you let them talk you down. Don't let it happen again." I said before walking to the Meeting room quickly. Why had I done that?

I pushed open the Meeting door and looked around at the face of the Light. "Good to see you again, Timothy. What do you have to report?" Ra's asked immediately.

"There is a new speedster, Bart Allen. Apparently he came from the future as a tourist. If all of this is true, I'm not sure since he just appeared before I left, but he has the speed of the Flash and a hero name, Impulse. Not sure if he poses a threat or not. Also, the League has officially left to go to an outer space court to clear their names. Besides that, there is nothing new with the team to report. Though, I am wondering why you _lied _to me." I said, glaring at them all.

"Lied?" Lex asked.

"Yes, lied. You told me that the kryolotains were nonsense and that I had to get rid of them. What you didn't tell me is that Black Manta, a Light leader, was helping them." I said, making sure to keep my voice level.

"That's right, you were on the team that destroyed that base, weren't you?" Queen Bee asked with a smirk.

"Yes, he was. And while I realize it was for the mission, did you really have to break my guard's bones? Nearly all of them are too scared to see you now that you have beaten them so much." Black Manta said, walking in.

"Yes, yes I did. It's part of my fighting style. If I did anything different, Batman or Nightwing would have caught on. Besides, if your guards can't handle fighting a 14-year-old boy than there must be an issue." I said, turning to him.

"Or, your just extremely talented in a fight. Either way, we did not lie. The kryolotains are a nonsense. But, we used them to gain the trust of another ally. The Reach." Savage said with an amused smirk.

He pulled up a picture of 3 people, one of them very familiar. "The Ambassador of the Reach has agreed to an alliance with us. The other Reach, is a scientist who will be studying the humans we will bring them." Ra's explained.

"The one with the black armor, who's he? The tech design looks exactly like Blue Beetles." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"That's because, as we have recently learned, Blue Beetle is apart of the Reach. Well, the armor is anyways. Jaime is another story. We're not sure exactly what is happened with the Reach's armor, but it isn't working like it should. No matter, we can discuss this when the Reach Ambassador comes here himself. Anything else?" Lex asked.

I thought back to Kaldur being a spy. I knew Kaldur was one, the signs he showed like nervousness in the hall, Nightwing's signs back at the mission at the kyrolotain base, both suggested that he was a spy. And I trusted those signs, but...

"Nothing. There is nothing else." I said.

"Good." Ra's said, then glanced at something on his screen with alarm.

"You said there was a new speedster, correct?" Ra's asked.

"Yes, Bart Allen, grandson of the Flash." I said with a nod.

"Was this him?" Ra's asked, pulling up two screen for all of us to see.

There was one with a picture of Impulse talking to Kid Flash, who I thought was in retirement, and Flash. The other screen was of what was happening right now.

A man in the middle releasing energy waves was being surrounded by the speedsters as they all ran around him. Kid Flash, the yellow streak, was in the middle being lapped by Impulse and Flash who were on both sides of him. Except... he flickered for a second. Like, he faded out of existence for one quick second. I looked at the other reactions, only to see there were none. No one else saw it.

We watched the rest of the video, and then saw Impulse cure Neutron after his second outburst of energy. "It seems like he will be a problem." Savage noted.

"Typical speedster. He hasn't even been here for one full day and he's already a problem." I muttered.

"Yes, it would seem so. Keep an eye on him as long as he's here. If he doesn't go back, than make sure he doesn't cause anymore trouble." Ra's said.

"Yes, Master. Is there anything else?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Keep an eye on Blue Beetle, as well. That will be all." Savage said before ending the meeting. I turned to leave, and met with Kaldur's chest when I opened the door.

"Excuse me." I said, walking past him to leave the ship.

I walked out of the entrance and watched the ship dive into Gotham's harbor right after.

"Why is my life so complicated?" I mumbled, walking back home. Of course, that was the question I've been asking since I was adopted by the Drake's, so I didn't expect an answer anytime soon. But it seems like I got one.

* * *

Nightwing POV

I walked into the Batcave through the Zeta tube and sighed. "Is there a problem, Master Richard?" Alfred asked, appearing behind me.

"It's nothing, Alfred." I said, straining a smile. Weird thing is, Osprey always frowned when I had to strain a smile.

"Than there won't be a problem telling me the problem, then." Alfred said with a raised eyebrow.

I sighed again and leaned against a cave wall. "You remember how I talked about having a little brother at the circus who was adopted with the Drake's?" I asked.

"I recall you telling us about him." Alfred said with a small frown as he remembered the event.

I remembered it too, too well though. I remembered calling the Drake's number and hearing them tell me Tim never wanted to see my face again. Of course, I insisted to talk to Tim, but they said he didn't even want to speak to me. I cried the entire night after that, and Bruce couldn't even get me to calm down till the next day.

"I think he might be the new member Osprey on the Young Justice Team." I said awkwardly.

"Does he know who you are?" Alfred asked concerned.

"Yes, now that Bart said it to him. But he didn't look too shocked at my name, more like he was shocked Bart knew. Alfred, do you think maybe the Drake's were lying on the phone? We all know they aren't nice people." I asked hopefully and grimly. Because if they lied about Tim not wanting to see me, there had to be a reason. What did they do to my baby brother?

"Perhaps, it wouldn't shock me. But if you really want to learn if Osprey is your brother, I think it's best if you talk to him yourself." Alfred said wisely.

"Yeah, your probably right. But with everything going on, there isn't much time to just talk." I said.

"You'll figure it out, Master Richard. You always do." Alfred said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, thanks Alfred." I said with a smile, walking towards the stairs. Now I just had to figure out a way to spend one on one time with Osprey to learn if he was really Timmy. For some reason, I was dreading and anxious for the answer. I just hope everything worked out. After 10 years after our parents death and living with people like the Drake's, who knows what hell he's been through?

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! So, great news! School is finally out! And, I'm sorry for not updating as quickly as I probably should. But I was working on a different story, The Long Lost Brother (check it out if you like Jason Todd acting brotherly towards Tim Drake) and I just went to the comic book store and bought a whole bunch of Batman, Nightwing, and Red Hood Comics. (Sadly, I could only find 1 Robin comic and no Red Robin comics) So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

Tim POV

I laid on my back, staring at the ceiling. Questions circled around my head, and they never stopped.

I wanted to hate Nightwing so much. For leaving me alone after the orphanage, for never taking the time to even call. But... I was finding it harder and harder each day to hate him.

Nightwing treated me like a brother on the team, that much I knew. And... it reminded me of the time where I didn't hate everyone that looked at me the wrong way and I actually knew what a hug felt like instead of blade on my skin.

But then there was that feeling of anger that I had when I remembered the pain of knowing Dick knew where I was but chose to leave me alone. The pain of thinking _He'll show up tomorrow. Yup, tomorrow after school he'll show up at the front door and he'll say he's sorry for not coming sooner. _The pain of disappointment in knowing that never happened.

Ugh, why did my brother have to make things complicated? I stood up out of my bed and walked towards the other end of the room with the punching bag hanging down from a hook.

The sounds of me beating the crap out of my punching bag echoed through out the room and the rest of the house. I couldn't find it in myself to care. "Tim, what are you doing?" Dana, Jack's stupid new wife, asked from outside of the door.

"Nothing, Dana." I said, pausing before starting to punch the bag again.

"That doesn't sound like nothing, Tim. Open the door." Dana said, jiggling the door knob that was locked.

"No. Go away, Dana." I said, slipping off my pajama shirt so that it wouldn't smell bad when I went back to bed finally. That was the wrong thing to do, apparently.

Dana opened the door seconds later, a bobby pen in her hand. Her face was frozen in shock, and she was gaping at the marks on my chest. Oops. "Tim, where did you get those?" She asked with slight fear.

"You know about those magazines saying things about the Drake's being child abusers a few years ago before Janet died?" I asked, pausing slightly before punching the punching bag again.

She nodded, a look of recognition dawning on her face. "Yeah, they were right." I said, punching harder.

Dana didn't say anything, and I stopped focusing on her since I thought she would leave. But she didn't. Instead, she walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

I froze, my body going rigid. I don't think I've been hugged... ever since me and Dick were in the orphanage. "Tim, I'm sorry. I never knew. Is this why you don't get along with Jack?" Dana asked, which, yeah, it was a big part of why I didn't get along with him. Maybe it was also because when he was in his coma and nobody hurt me, I learned what it was like to be some what normal, and I didn't want to go back to what was happening before. It was probably both.

"Yeah." I said, pushing myself out of her hug.

She looked sad, then looked at all the scars on my chest and back. "Tim... I-" She started.

"Don't start Dana. I don't want to talk about it." I said, picking my shirt and slipping it over my head.

She frowned but said, "Okay, Tim. But... if you ever want to talk... then I'm willing to listen." Dana before walking out the door.

I laid back down in bed with a sigh, and hoped she didn't tell Jack. Because if she did, I knew things would only get worse.

* * *

_**2 days later**_

Tim POV

It had been two days since Dana learned about my scars, and she hadn't told Jack yet. Apparently she was smart enough to know that if she told him, things would only get worse. Which was good, because I didn't need a worse right now.

Nightwing had made it an order for everyone on the team to take a few days off since Artemis died a few days ago, and the real Roy Harper tried to kill Lex Luther yesterday. Without any action or the rush of adrenaline going through my veins, I was going crazy with only being able to work out in a gym. All of this put together with the fact I still didn't know what to do about Dick, it was like living in hell. A hell I couldn't escape.

My thoughts were interrupted by the ring of the door bell, and I frowned. Almost nobody came by Drake Mansion, and Jack and Dana left 30 minutes ago on a date, so it couldn't be them if they forgot their keys. They should still be out.

I answered the door, then scowled. "What are you doing here? I have a secret ID for a reason." I snapped at Bart.

"I know, but come on dude! There hasn't been anything going on for a few days and it's driving me crazy. Come on, don't tell me your not bored either." Bart said with a hopeful smile.

"Fine. Where do you want to go?" I asked with a frustrated sigh, closing the door behind me.

"So crash! First we need to stop by Blue's." Bart said with a bright smile. He grabbed my arm and ran off while still holding my arm before I could ask why. Stupid speedster.

In a few minutes, Bart had taken me all the way from Gotham to El Paso, Texas in front of some house. "Where are we?" I asked when he let go of my arm.

"Blue's house, duh!" Bart said with a smile as he rang the door bell.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jaime asked when he opened as I slipped on some shades.

"I got Osprey and came over here. You know, so we could hang out together?" Bart asked as I yanked my hand away from his.

"Dude, you're going to blow my secret ID." Jaime said with a glare.

"That's what I told him." I muttered darkly.

"Give me a break. I'll never be able to get used to this super obsession with the whole retro secret ID thing. I mean, what's the point of hiding how crash we are?" Bart asked with a sheepish grin.

"If you don't know I don't think anyone can explain it to you. Let's just get out of here before someone sees us." I said, looking around the street we were on to check if someone saw us.

"Agreed." Jaime said putting on his suit and flying away while Bart ran behind him, dragging me along. I really hated this guy.

Luckily, we didn't go as far this time. Instead we just went towards a desert with boulders, cacti, and sand. "Remind me, what are we doing here?" I asked, trying to balance myself after being put back down on my feet.

"To have some fun, duh! Hey Blue, what can your armor do?" Bart asked with excitement.

"Well, I can do this." Blue Beetle said, his arm transforming into a sonic cannon and blasting away a boulder next to him.

"Is that it?" I asked, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"No." Blue said before turning to an even bigger boulder and blasting it away to rubble.

"Not bad, the boulders definitely feeling the mode. But if it's one thing I've learned in the future, it's easier to destroy, then to create!" Bart said, running around the rubble, twisting it into lines and shapes.

I stepped back, tracing the lines with my eyes and remembering what each one looked like until I saw what Impulse made. "Not bad. Not original, but not bad." I said with a grin. After all, not everyone could make a picture of themselves out of rubble.

"What are you talking about? It's just rubble." Blue asked with confusion.

"Curb the attitude and gain some altitude." Bart said with a grin.

Blue Beetle frowned, but flew up anyways. "Wow. That is crash." He said with a laugh.

I smiled slightly, then frowned when I saw a shadow tackle him to the ground. By one of the terror twins, the girl. "Dude, I worked on that for 1.6 seconds! It was my master piece!" Bart said with a glare before running towards the rest of the people who followed behind the terror twin.

A girl with a tiger mask dodged him, like she knew how to do it, and Bart ran straight into the other terror twin's chest. Great, just great.

The girl with the tiger mask shot a trap gun at Bart that released a rope trap and wrapped around him, making him trip and fall to the ground. Sadly for her, that left her at a distraction.

I charged at her, punching her in her solar plexus, then brought her face down on my knee hard. I let her go, and she crumpled to the ground. "So, who's next?" I asked, looking at the others.

"Your going down, kid." A terror twin, the boy, said before charging at me.

He was bulky, at least 3 times the size of me. Good thing for me I was used to fighting these guys in Gotham, right? Only except being meta's they're usually on steroids. But, who cares about the little details?

I dodged his attack, then flipped over his shoulder. "You know, you really suck at this." I said with a smirk, kicking him in the face with my steel tipped combat boots I happened to be wearing when I answered the door for Bart.

He didn't go down like the girl in the mask, but he did stumble back, giving me enough time to pull out my bo-staff. "You little-"

The terror twin didn't get to finish since I hit him with the end of my staff that I used as a taser. He fell on the ground after jerking around, and I could feel a cold smirk grow on my face. Being on the Young Justice team for so long, I've forgotten what it was like to actually use no mercy on someone. "Are you okay, Osprey?" Bart asked, getting out of the net easily.

What freaked me out was the fact that he was serious and a hard look was in his eyes. "Yeah, fine." I said, turning towards the other fighters to see Blue fighting Icicle Jr.

"How did these guys find us, anyways? We're in the middle of the desert for crying out loud!" Blue said as he shot a sonic blast at Icicle Jr.

"Well, how about him?" I asked, pointing to Kaldur, who was standing on a cliff.

Kaldur was looking over the entire battle, but he kept on staring at me, like he was trying to figure out my motive. That made two of us at least. But why was he staring? He probably remembered me from the Light meeting I had on board his father's ship. Shit. "I'll get him." Bart said, running up to him while Tuppence, the girl terror twin, charged at me.

"You'll pay for what you did to Tommy." She said, glaring at me.

"Oh yeah? How? I know teenagers younger than you in Gotham that scare me more. Though, I have to admit, your face is frightening." I said with a grin.

She growled, aiming a punch for my face. I dodged just in time to not have my glasses punched straight through my head, and flipped backwards. "You know, you remind me a lot of wild bull. Stupid, strong. Always charging in when you see red." I said with a smirk.

"And you remind me of Robin when that kid was still around. You talk and flip around just like him." She snarled.

I froze at that comment, and something cracked inside me. "I am nothing like him!" I snapped, charging at her before she could smirk at finding a weak point and elbowing her in the face hard enough to knock her out.

"Wow, remind me to never piss you off. But I got the tracker!" Bart said, running down to us with Kaldur chasing him.

"We should make a tactile retreat. We're out numbered." Blue said, noticing the fallen members of their team waking up.

I scowled at them, fighting down the urge to tell them 'hell no!'. But, Bart did have super speed, and he was able to grab my arm and run off while dragging me before I could say anything.

"Will you stop doing that! Your going to make me sick." I snapped as I tried to stop my vision from spinning.

"Who cares? We totally left them in the dust." Bart said with an excited grin. What do they do in the future to make these sort of people like this?

"Left who in the dust? And what is that?" Nightwing asked, walking up to all three of us.

"Souviner." Bart said, making me roll my eyes and groan.

"That's Beast Boy's thing, el mono." Blue said, as if it really mattered.

"Really? I thought it was Kid Flash's-"

"Can you get to the point?" Nightwing interrupted, slightly annoyed as he saw me lean against the cave wall from dizziness. Seriously, how did Bart _not _get dizzy from running faster than the speed of light? Well, in all fairness, he usually isn't being dragged behind while waving in the wind like a flag.

"Kaldur ambushed us in the desert with the Terror Twins, Icicle Jr., and a ninja girl I don't know." Blue said with a sigh, just as I could tell up from down again.

"I snatched this from him. This is the device he used to track, Blue." Impulse said with a grin, holding it up like a prize.

Nightwing narrowed his eyes at us and said, "So you brought foreign, maybe even alien tech, into the cave? Rookie mistake."

Bart and Jaime looked down at the ground, but I stared at him head on. The comment, 'your just like Robin', played through my mind. How could I be like him? I was nothing like him!... Was I?

"Give it to me." Nightwing said, taking the tracker from Bart.

We followed Nightwing to the examination room, and stayed with him as he analyzed it. "So, how long does this usually take?" I asked, happy that the room was spinning anymore.

"Not too long, usually. But that's with normal tech. This looks alien, so I don't really know." Nightwing said, crossing his arms as he looked at the screen.

The screen beeped seconds later, just as I heard the doors open. "Oh man, I'm an idiot!" Nightwing said before pulling out his stupid escirma sticks, and turned around just in time to have an unconcious Superboy thrown at him.

Damn it. So it was a tracker that lead them here, and I was too busy trying to be able to get rid of my dizziness to notice. "I believe we have an unfinished fight." Tuppence said, smirking at me.

Great, could my night get any worse? Of course, as every hero knows, you never say things like that. Because things will only get worse when you do...

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I hope you guys liked my last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

Tim POV

"You're still pissed I beat up your brother, aren't you?" I asked as I dodged a punch.

"Depends. Are you still pissed I called you Robin?" She asked with a smirk as I narrowed my eyes at her and kicked her in the face before flipping away.

"I told you, I am nothing like Robin!" I snapped at her, noting the way Nightwing's eyes widen slightly from the corner of my eye. He was pushing Superboy off of him.

A sharp _crack _was made from the landing platform inside one of the walls of the Mountain, and I saw Impulse had taken down Icicle Jr. "Hey Impulse, if you done up there, you want to help out down here?" I asked as I dodged another attack from Tuppence.

"Sure!" He said with a grin, running down to the debriefing room running down the wall, but passed me. Instead, he ran straight for Tommy, obviously trying to run him down like he probably did with Icicle Jr.

"Impulse, don't!" I shouted as I kneed Tuppence in the stomach. But, it was too late. Tommy had grabbed him and put some sort of collar around his neck. In fact, it looked like the one Superboy had around his neck.

"Nice try! But I'll just vibrate out of this and... oh, no speed. I'm moded aren't I?" He asked with slight fear in his eyes.

Tommy smirked before knocking Impulse out. I focused on my own fight with Tuppence then, knowing Blue Beetle was taking care of her brother with a sonic cannon.

"Will you stop flipping out of the way?" Tuppence growled as I dodged another attack.

"No, I think I'll keep doing this as long as it pisses you off." I said with a smirk.

"Shut up with your stupid puns. They're as annoying as Robin's." Tuppence said with her own smirk as mine turned into a scowl.

Next to me, I heard a scream. I turned my head enough to see Nightwing being shocked by a collar, and a remote in the masked girl's hand. "Stand down!" A familiar voice ordered. Of course, when your in the middle of a flip to kick your enemy in the head to knock them out, you kind of can't stop. So, Tuppence's head made a loud _bang _on the floor when my foot met her face.

"Give me one reason to." I said, glaring at him.

"Because, this battle is over." He said confidently, and I just saw the bag in his arms. Whatever was in it, it made him believe he would win this fight. That much I knew. Now if he did win or not, that I wasn't sure of.

"I don't think so, traitor!" Blue Beetle said, pointing his sonic cannons at him. Hearing Blue Beetle call him a traitor, it reminded me that soon, I too would be called that. But, for some reason, it didn't make me feel good. But it should, right?

"Than re-think, Beetle." Kaldur said as he set down his bag, and I narrowed my eyes as he unzipped the bag.

"This is the same type of bomb that blew up Melina Island. I'm holding down the dead man switch. If my thumb comes off this button for any reason, Mount Justice falls." Kaldur said, ignoring me in favor of Blue. Which was good for me, because I didn't want him to see my gaze of pure anger.

The Light never said anything about Kaldur blowing up the Mountain, no warning of any kind. Yet, obviously, this was a Light plan. I was definitely going to have to mention that at the next meeting.

Blue flew down, his hands up in a surrender. "You can't be serious, Blue. This guy is lying." I hissed at him, glaring at him while fisting my hands at my side.

"Will you really put the other's lives at risk when you aren't sure?" Blue Beetle asked as Tommy clipped a collar on him.

I sweeped my eyes over the bodies, mentally think yes, since I knew Kaldur was bluffing from training from Ra's. Besides, I could get them out in time with Blue's help since the last bomb gave us 4 minutes, if he wasn't. But, this was a Light plan, when Kaldur wasn't officially in the Light. That meant that this was his was in, and I couldn't interfere with that. Plus, I had to look like I care for the team.

"Fine." I said, putting my hands up with a scowl.

Tommy clamped the collar around my neck, and I smirked at him as he glared at me. I don't know why, but ticking off these guys was just too much fun. "I'm fine by the way." Icicle Jr. said as he slid down next to Kaldur.

"Good. Escort Blue Beetle, Impulse, and Beast Boy to the flyer." Kaldur ordered.

"What about these three?" The assassin that shocked Nightwing asked, and I felt a strange feeling hatred against her for taking out Nightwing.

"As hostages here, they have value. But Nightwing and Osprey are fully human, and Superboy is a half human half kryptionain hybrid. Neither of which our partner wants." Kaldur said just as Nightwing stood up.

"Aqualad! You'll regret this!" Nightwing said, too much anger in his voice for it to be real. He was acting.

Kaldur walked right in front of him, punching him in the solar plexus without mercy. I clenched my fists to keep myself from attacking him while glaring at him with a raging anger I could only compare to the hatred I felt when my parents were killed.

"I believe I have outgrown the name Aqualad. And anything resembling regret." Kaldur said as he walked out of the cave with everyone else.

"I'll leave the bomb with you as a souvaneir. Oh, and the dead man switch has a 5 mile range. Do not follow." Kaldur said.

Only once he left the Mountain did I throw a knife at where his back had been a second before. "Cool down, Osprey. We need to follow them, once they're out of the 5 mile radius." Nightwing said, nodding to Superboy who was signaling for Sphere.

We all got in, and just made it out of the entrance when the Mountain exploded, making me shield my eyes from the harsh light. The force of the blast pushed us into the water of the bay next to the Mountain, debris flying everywhere. "Osprey, watch out!" Nightwing said, pulling me back from a piece of metal that was flying at my head. Unfortunately, because of him helping me, he didn't have enough time to dodge the metal flying at his own head.

It hit him straight in the forehead, and he passed out, along with Superboy who was knocked out by the blast. I was the only one still awake.

But we were stuck. The S-cycle was sinking, and I couldn't get Superboy, Wolf, and Nightwing to the land.

I coughed, the smoke making it's way into my lungs. I heard the roar of a motorcycle coming towards the Mountain's remains, and saw... Mal? "Mal! Over here!" I yelled waving my hands at him to get his attention.

He noticed me, and started running towards us while taking off his jacket. I let out a breath of relief, then regretted it when Nightwing started to slip of the S-cycle into the water.

Without even thinking about what I was doing, I dove into the cold water and came back up with my broth- Nightwing to see Mal next to me. Damn, he was a fast swimmer. Though, that was probably the adrenaline rush. "Superboy, wake up!" Mal said, splashing water into his face.

"What-"

"Questions later. Grab Wolf before the S-cycle sinks." I said.

"Right, right." Superboy said, grabbing Wolf just as the S-cycle sunk completely.

"Will Sphere be okay?" Mal asked.

"Yeah, she should be fine. Osprey, do you need help with Nightwing?" Superboy asked.

"Yes. He's heavy. Whatever the hell he's eating, he needs to stop eating it." I grumbled.

Mal put Nightwing's other arm around his shoulder, and we all swam to shore. "I just got a call from the Justice League. Since we're right where the zeta beam was, they said they'll be able to zeta beam us to the Hall of Justice, since it's the only HQ we can get medical supplies. The Watch Tower is low." Mal said, just before we were hit with the transportation beam.

"Ow." Nightwing said, waking up when we all dropped to the floor of the Hall of Justice.

"Yeah, no shit." I muttered.

Nightwing looked around, confused. "How did we get to the Hall of Justice? And why is Mal here?" Nightwing asked as he stood up. Held out a hand to me, and I stared at it for a little bit before getting up by myself.

"I was driving to the Mountain when it exploded. You should thank Osprey, though. If he hadn't gotten my attention, I'm not sure he would have been able to get everyone off when the S-cycle sunk." Mal said with a nod towards me.

"You did good, for a rookie." Superboy said, smiling with a little bit of gratitude before ruffling my hair.

"Well gee, thanks." I muttered sarcastically, fixing my hair.

* * *

Tim POV

There must be something wrong with me. Something, very, wrong with me.

Why did I care when Kaldur punched Nightwing like that? Why? He left me, abandoned me, and only paid attention to me when I was on his team. So why do I feel like I want to drop kick Kaldur right now for hurting Nightwing? Why do I feel like I want to punch that bitch that shocked Nightwing with the collar in the throat? Why was Nightwing making it so hard for me to hate him?

I sighed at my reflection in the mirror that belonged to the bathroom I was changing in. Right now, I was just Tim, but I was dealing with all of Osprey's emotions. After everything Nightwing's done, or hasn't done, I should want to kill him. But now... now I didn't. And it was driving me crazy not knowing why. "I hate emotions." I muttered.

I walked out of the bathroom to the main room, only to stop at the entrance. Wally was yelling at Nightwing, obviously pissed off. "Isn't possible Aqualad might be a triple agent? A traitor? He's supposed to be playing them, but are you absolutely sure he isn't playing you?" Wally asked. Nightwing didn't answer.

"I'm leaving for Gotham, Nightwing." I said, walking in after a few minutes to type in the cordinates for a zeta beam to Gotham.

"Alright, Osprey." Nightwing said, staring at my back while I left the Hall of Justice.

Dick POV

"You know something about Osprey the others don't know, don't you?" Wally asked.

"Maybe." I muttered.

"Maybe?" Wally asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'm 99.9 sure." I said, leaning back in my chair.

"So what is it? It's bothering you obviously." Wally asked, sitting in his own chair.

I chuckled. "Aren't you mad at me still?" I asked with a small smile.

"Yes, but your also my best friend. It's mixed emotions." Wally said with a shrug.

I sighed, then said, "I think Osprey is Timmy."

His eyes widened in shock. "You mean your little brother from the circus you got upset over when the people who adopted him said he didn't want to talk to you?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. And that part about Tim not wanting to see me might not have been true. The Drake's were always bad people, they could have easily lied." I said with a frown as I remembered that Tim might have been hurt there.

"Does he know who you are?" Wally asked after a while.

"I think so. He has little signs that shows he knows who I am, or a hunch at least. He looked like he wanted to rip Kaldur a new one when he saw him punch me in the gut at the Mountain." I said, laughing a little.

"Great, so you have an overprotective little brother with assassin training. That's a wonderful thought to have." Wally mumbled.

"What do you mean, assassin training?" I asked confused.

"Artemis pointed it out once that Osprey's fighting style was assassin based. Therefore, assassin training." Wally said with a shrug.

That made me freeze, and the thought of Timmy being an assassin appeared in my head. "So it seems." I said to myself.

* * *

Tim POV

"You know, I would appreciate it if you could tell me when you plan to blow up buildings that might have me in there." I said once I started the Light meeting on my laptop at the theater.

"I thought the Young Justice team was having a few days off?" Lex asked.

"They were, but Impulse found me. He insisted that he wanted to 'hang out' with me and pulled Blue Beetle with us, too. To get gain more of their trust, I went with them. Kaldur's group found us, and attacked. Impulse grabbed the tracker and dragged me back all the way to the Mountain with Blue Beetle where Kaldur tracked us. You know the rest. I assume this was a test for Kaldur to join the Light?" I asked, looking at Black Manta, but found said person answered himself.

"Yes, it was. I wasn't aware there was an agent on the team, though." Kaldur said as his face appeared on the screen.

"Yes, Timothy is our spy on the team. He is the only one we could trust to not turn on us since he has been in the Light since he was 9 years old." Ra's said with a smirk.

"That is a very young age to join the Light." Kaldur commented.

"It is. But I had a purpose to train for then. I still do. The Light only helps with that purpose." I said, looking at him calmly, even though I was panicking about how he might tell Nightwing after this.

"I see." Kaldur said with a curt nod.

"Anything else to report, Timothy?" Savage asked.

"Yes. Our HQ's will be varied from now on. Because of Mount Justice being destroyed, Nightwing will have to find a new HQ. He has not said where that may be. Other than that, nothing else is new besides the 3 meta's being kidnapped. But you already knew about them." I said, looking at Ra's.

"Very well. Our partner will be able to have visual communication with us on your next meeting, Timothy. You and Kaldur will both be able to meet them then." Ra's said before the meeting ended.

I walked out of the theater, only to bump into someone's chest. "Watch out where your going, kid." A rough, deep voice said.

"Right, sorry." I said as I looked up at the guy I ran into.

He had teal eyes, red hair with a white streak in his bangs, and a frown etched into his face. "What are you doing at an abandoned theater at night, anyways?" He asked.

"I used to come here a lot as a kid and wanted to see how it was holding it up." I said with a shrug, which, it wasn't exactly a lie.

I did come here a lot as a kid when I got hurt and an old lady would help me wrap my cuts. After that she would always give me a free packet of candy and let me watch a movie of my choice. That woman died a few years ago of a heart attack, but I still remembered how heart broken she was that the theater was closing. "Why not come during the day on a weekend?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Simple, no one would let me in. If this was Crime Alley, maybe they would if there wasn't a mobster meeting there, but this isn't Crime Alley." I said.

His upper lip quirked a little, and he said, "Fair enough, kid." Then ruffled my hair as he walked away. Why did everyone want to do that?

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I hope you guys liked the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

Tim POV

"I can't believe I got put on a mission with you again." Batgirl muttered as we hid behind a crate. We were at a dock at Star City, where hostages were being loaded on a ship.

"You know, I've never even done anything to you. I don't see why you hate me so much." I muttered as I followed her to a spot where we could see the kidnapped kids.

"You insulted Miss Martian, my friend, why would I like you?" Batgirl asked, glaring at me. Bumble Bee did the same when she heard what Batgirl said.

"I didn't insult her, I stated a fact. A kryolotain mind is stronger than a humans, and she made that kryolotain we brought back brain dead. Excuse me for noting that Psimon would do the same, or close to it. I guess brain dead is better than being mind controlled, right?" I hissed, ducking behind a crate when the assassin that hurt Nightwing, who I learned is named Tigress, looked over at our direction.

"Shut up! She didn't make him brain dead, you prick." Batgirl snapped.

"Really? Than why did he look like he was in a comatose state after she got done with him?" I asked.

"Bee, back me up here!" Batgirl said, looking at Bumble Bee for support.

"Well, as much as I hate to say it, Osprey does have a point. But that doesn't make Miss Martian anything like Psimon!" Bumble Bee said, glaring at me in the end.

I shook my head, rolling my eyes behind my mask. "I never said she was. I said she made people brain dead, and Psimon just controls people. I never said they were the same." I said, making her shut her mouth quickly.

We ran quietly to the fence keeping in the kids, and I looked at the guards. They were getting pods to put the kids in, and I looked at Batgirl. As much as I hated her for acting like a jerk to me because of a fact I pointed out about Miss Martian, she was the leader, and I couldn't do anything without her approval. She nodded and we both jumped into the fenced in area.

"Who are you?" One of the kids asked.

"Shh, we're here to help." Batgirl said, looking at them all with determined eyes.

"Why should we trust you?" A blonde asked right after.

I unzipped my jacket, and Bumble Bee flew into the pocket on the inside of my jacket. "Never mind, then." She said once she saw the hero she knew fly into my jacket.

No one else got a chance to ask a question, because suddenly, Kaldur's guards were pushing each of us into a pod. Batgirl sent me a quick look before getting into a pod calmly. I did the same, though I had to hold myself back from punching the guard that shoved me into the pod in the face.

I glared behind my glasses at the guard, willing myself not to do anything that would get me caught. Through all of my training, I've always been taught how to get out of these problems. To get stuck in one now, and willing, made me want to puke.

_'Alpha squad, are you in?' _Nightwing asked through our mental link.

_'affirmative. We're in some sort of docking bay. We have a visual of the new aliens, AKA the kyrolotains competitor, AKA the Light's partner. And we have other company. It's Aqualad. If he makes us, we're over.' _Batgirl said as Kaldur walked into the docking bay with Tigress behind him.

_'Stay whelmed. He won't be looking for you, just don't attract attention.' _Nightwing said, his voice echoing through my head.

_'Not really concerning the mission, but what the hell does "whelmed" mean?' _I asked confused. I had learned English quickly after being adopted by the Drake's, and never have I heard the word whelmed.

_'It means to stay calm. I'll explain it after the mission.' _Nightwing said, his voice sounding amused.

We were rolled into a room filled with pods with people inside, each of them kids. _'I found Gar and Bart. They're unconscious, but alive. There's no sign of Jaime or La'gaan.' _M'gann said, her voice sending a slight chill down my spine.

I've never been good with mind readers, especially after I met Psimon for the first time. Having Psimon probe your mind was always the first step any member under Ra's had to take to get in, and it was one step I hated the most. He went into my head, controlled my thoughts and my body. Everything that I thought that would always be mine, no matter what, was taken away from me that instant. I was only able to push him out when his control weakened enough for me to break free, and after that, I demanded Ra's to teach me how to keep telepaths out of my head. I never wanted to feel like I had lost control of my own body ever again, and letting Miss Martian into my head wasn't helping. In fact, she was making things worse since her invasion into my head made me want to jump out of my pod even more.

Luckily, Ra's trained me so well to keep my mind to myself, I was able to keep that little train of thought out of the mental link. Good for me. _'We have eyes on Lagoon Boy... and Shimmer? Also, four civilians plus the teens we came with.' _Batgirl said, looking around the room as I did the same. Why would Shimmer be in here if she was helping get the abductees aboard an alien ship?

_'That's one thing you and me both are wondering. We're unsupervised now, but Blue's still missing, and escape could trigger a response. Do we wait?' _Batgirl asked, her hands pressed against the glass of her pod, ready to leave.

_'That's a negative, Alpha. Make your move, before you need rescuing too. The same for you, Miss M. Get our guys out of there.' _Nightwing ordered in our heads.

Bumble Bee slipped out of my pocket and started blasting at the glass of my pod. "Move out of the way, Bee." I said calmly.

She moved, looking at me confused. I raised my hand up, brought my fist back as far as I could, and then punched one of the weak points in the glass. The pieces of glass shattered to the ground, and my pod opened just as alarms started to blare. "How did you manage to break the glass?" Bee asked shocked.

"Same way I did, he punched the weak point in the glass. Let's get everyone out of here." Batgirl ordered as she started to free the captive next to her.

I started unlocking the pod next to me. It had the blonde girl inside that questioned why they should trust us. "Thank you!" She said, hugging me right after she got out.

"Welcome, but we don't have time for this. Follow the other to the docking bay to get out of here." I said, pushing her off me with a slight blush.

She nodded and joined the other kids that were freed, running toward the docking bay. "Why are you blushing? Please tell me you've been hugged by a girl before." Batgirl asked with a smirk.

"I have, but she was threatening to kill me right before that, so I doubt that counts." I said, referring to the one time Talia hugged when I was 10. I started running towards where the kids were going, the girls following behind quickly.

"What did you do to make her want to kill you?" Bumble Bee asked.

"It was a misunderstanding. An asshole stole something of her and I punched him for taking it. She thought I was the one who took it, threatened to kill me, then hugged me when she found out I was only giving it back." I said, smiling a little at the few fond memories I had.

"Ahh!" The same blonde yelled as Kaldur's guards blocked the kids way into the docking bay.

"Get back into your pods!" One of the guards said, pushing a few kids back roughly.

"How about, no." Batgirl said as she round house kicked one in the head.

He was knocked out when his helmet met the floor, and the rest of the guards attacked after seeing their leader knocked down. "You know, you guys suck at fighting." I commented as I dodged on of their hits.

"Why you little twerp!" One guard yelled as he aimed a kick at me.

"Sorry, I'm not a twerp, I'm an Osprey. You know, as in a predator bird that kicks people's asses?" I asked with a grin, kicking one guard in the chest hard enough to bring him down to the floor with a _bang. _

"Ugh, you're as bad as Nightwing with the quips when he was Robin. Bumble Bee, get the others out of here." Batgirl grunted as she punched another guard.

My eye twitched as Bumble Bee lead the teens down to the docking bay, and I felt my eye twitch. "I am not like Robin!" I snapped, flipping a guard over my shoulder harshly in using a judo flip.

Batgirl noticed my anger towards what she said, then smirked. "Really, because you look just like him. Small, pale, black hair. Let your hair grow out a little and you could be his twin." Batgirl smirked.

My eye started twitching even more, and I punched a guard in the face hard enough to take off his helmet and knock him out at the same time. "That is to say, you could be his twin right now. I wonder, if you put on the Robin suit, would people think your actually the first Robin?" Batgirl asked, taunting me with every word.

I grabbed another thug, punching him in the throat and then round house kicking another guard to the ground. "Shut up!" I snapped, trying to find another guard to take my anger out on, but found that there weren't any.

"But why? It helped you beat up all these guards." Batgirl said with a smirk as I looked at all the guards I beat up out of pure anger.

"I hate you." I mumbled as I ran towards the docking bay.

"The feelings mutual." Barbara muttered.

We ran into the docking bay, stopping right in front of Superboy. "The link's down, I'm going to check on M'gann." Superboy said, running out of the dockinng bay before being punched back in.

"Sorry meat, but no one is going anywhere." A deep voice said a man with a black version of Jaime's armor walked into the docking bay and sealing it off.

Surprisingly, Wonder Girl was the first person to say anything. "Listen uh, Black Beetle! You totally out numbered! Open those doors now, and we'll go easy on you." Wonder Girl said.

"You, will go easy on me?" Black Beetle said amused before starting to laugh.

"Oh, that is not a good sign." Bumble Bee muttered behind me.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I said sarcastically.

He stopped laughing, then aimed a sonic cannon at Wonder Girl with a sadistic grin on his face. "Trust me, you will not want to go easy on me." Black Beetle said with a grin before firing his cannon at her.

Superboy charged at him before he could attack her, but his punch barely made a dent, and he got punched in the chest hard enough to send him flying to the ground. Wonder Girl charged at him next, put he just caught her fist when he was about to punch him, and punched her hard enough to make her hit the wall. Even Blue isn't this hard to beat, so how the hell is this guy winning? His armor couldn't be stronger than Blue's, and a power house like Superboy and Wonder Girl could take him down easily.

Bumble Bee tried next, but just ended up being hit by his sonic cannon. Crap, this wasn't looking good at all. I started throwing exploding bird-a-rangs at him, and Batgirl did the same next to me. "What is his armor made out of?" I muttered angrily as the explosives didn't even dent his armor.

La'gaan decided to join the fight then, turning bigger to hit him from behind. But when his fists made contact with the black armor, something came out of the armor and latched onto La'gaans hands. Black Beetles armor shocked him, then let go of him so that Black Beetle could hit him with a sonic beam.

Sadly, me and Batgirl seemed to think a lot alike because we both pulled out our tasers and shot them at him. It didn't hurt him, no surprise there, but it did make him turn his head at us. Something formed out of the back of his armor, and giant like staples shot out at us.

Batgirl, unprepared for it, stood there for a second too long so that she was in the path of one of the giant staples. "Watch out!" I snapped, pushing her out of the way.

I got hit, my body roughly slammed against the wall I was pinned to, and my head knocked against the wall. "Why would you do that?" Batgirl asked in a whisper before dodging more giant staples.

That was a stupid question, I thought as I blacked out. Your my big brother's girlfriend, why wouldn't I try to save your stupid life? His smiles would be strained if something happened to you. Dick doesn't look right with a strain smile. That was my last thought, before my vision blacked out and my eyes closed.

* * *

"Osprey, wake up!" A familiar voice yelled at me as I felt myself lower to the ground. Beast Boy!

"What's happening?" I groaned as the gorilla who woke me up carried me towards a door as Blue and Black Beetle fought each other.

"We're getting out of here." Beast Boy said, setting me down inside the Bio-ship. Water was flooding the ship, and I felt the liquid soak into my shoes and pants.

"Everyone's on board!" Batgirl said.

I looked around, seeing Jaime still hadn't come on board. "Wait! Blue's still inside fighting Black Beetle." I said, standing up shakily.

"I'll go back in for him!" Impulse said, running into the docking bay. A sudden wave came into the Bio-ship, and he floated back to us unconscious.

"Nightwing, ceil the hatch! Docking bay's flooding the ship." Batgirl ordered, at which Nightwing nodded.

"But Blue!" Garfield reminded us.

"Gar, we can't help him if we all die from drowning or the depth crushing us from being the far below water." I said, leaning against a wall for support.

He didn't say anything after that, but stared at the hatch as it closed. We moved away from the Reach's ship, Nightwing careful not to get too far from the Reach so we could get Blue out when he left. "He just came out." Garfield said, pointing at Blue when he floated out of the giant hole in the Reach's ship.

"Alright, La'gaan go get him." Nightwing ordered.

Lagoon Boy nodded, dropping out of the hole that appeared in the ship so that he could get Blue. Apparently the Reach decided to shoot our ship down, because it was firing lasers at us and Lagoon Boy from dozens of different spots on their ship. "These guys are not making this easy for us." Nightwing said as he dodged laser after laser fired at us.

"They're aliens from outer space who kidnap humans. Why would they make it easy on us?" I asked.

Nightwing got us out of their fire range, and opened a hatch for La'gaan so he could get back into the ship with Blue. "He's out cold." Lagoon Boy said to us.

"Well, most of us were after fighting that Black Beetle." Batgirl said, then looked at me weird.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked as Nightwing pressed a button to drain out the water.

Batgirl dragged me over to a corner of the ship so we could talk in private, though Nightwing was looking at us through the corner of his eye. "During our mission, we never once liked each other. So why did you take that hit for me?" Batgirl asked with a frown.

On the inside, I was asking myself that same question. I knew I did it for Nightwing, because he obviously was dating Batgirl, and she made him happy. But... why did I want Nightwing happy? "I don't know." I said with a shrug.

Her frowned deepened at the answer, and she turned away to lead the kids out of the Bio-ship at a Star lab we stopped at so the kids could get off. "Hey, are you okay, Osprey?" Nightwing asked with confusion over my frown.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said with a nod. Really, I wasn't sure I would.

* * *

Tim POV

"I'm here. Sorry I'm late. Nightwing wouldn't let us leave for a while." I said when the meeting started.

"It's alright. We've heard you've had a... delay. Timothy, meet our partner, the Reach." Lex said, Black Beetle, the Ambassador, and another Reach appearing on the screen.

"How is he in the Light? He's one of the meats working for the Young Justice." Black Beetle said with a scowl as he glared at me.

"Timothy is our spy on the team. He reports back to us with whatever info he learns on the Young Justice team, and also gains their trust." Savage said, making all 3 Reach members lose their glares.

"I see. Do you know anything about Blue Beetle? Anything, peculiar?" The Reach I didn't know asked.

"Yes. His suit talks to him, like it's something alive. Jaime constantly talks to it, argues with it even. Like the armor has it's own mind. Besides that, I don't know anything else that would count as 'peculiar'." I said, hiding my anger that this alien wanted to know about Blue's suit.

"Interesting." She said with a smirk.

"That aside, is there anything new to report?" Ra's asked.

"Yes. For some reason, Miss Martian seems... out of it. Something happened with her and Kaldur that shocked her, leaving her in a vulnerable state. I'm not sure what, though. I was hoping you could tell me, Black Manta." I said, looking at the man as his anger grew.

"That witch wiped my son's mind clean. He's-"

"Brain dead. She has a habit of doing that with her powers, though I'm not sure everyone on the team likes it." I said, finishing for him.

"Would you know anything about her whereabouts?" Lex asked.

"At the moment, I'm not sure. But she does date La'gaan, so I'm sure if you find him, you can find Miss Martian. And even if he's not with her, he can always be used as a hostage." I said, each word coming out of my mouth making me wonder why I was saying it at all.

Kaldur was the only one on the team also in the Light, if they got her, they wouldn't hesitate to kill her or La'gaan.

"Thank you for that information. Unless there is anything else, this meeting is over." Savage said, ending the meeting.

I walked out of the theater, careful to make sure no one saw me this time. "Good thing La'gaan is staying at Atlantis and M'gann is staying in her ship for the next few weeks, or I might have to actually be worried about them getting caught. I doubt the Light will be able to get them that way." I muttered to myself in Romanian. Though, the question, why was I worried about them getting caught? wondered around my brain. But deep in side, I knew the answer. It was the same exact answer to why I took that hit for Batgirl. I was starting to actually _like _them. And I hated it.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Tim POV

I stared up at the entrance to our current HQ at Bludhaven, emotions running around my head.

I walked inside, my stomach twisting into a knot with all my problems twisting the knot even tighter. One thing that has gotten worse, was definitely the Drake's. Or to be more accurate, Jack Drake. Dana accidentally slipped out that she knew Jack beat me when Janet was alive in the middle of dinner.

I couldn't blame her, she didn't mean to really, but Jack hadn't liked the idea of his new wife knowing he beat me, though he assured Dana he wouldn't even think about doing it now. So what did he do? He started to beat me again. Or, he tried at least.

Since Jack was in a wheelchair now, he couldn't do much except roll over my feet with the his wheels. But he didn't have to do much of anything, simply because it was his words that hurt.

Jack knew I was sensitive about my parents, about my brother, about everything that made me come to the shit hole he called home. Now, whenever it was just me and him, he mentioned my parents. It would be something simple and quick, like if Dana said she would go to the bathroom or something like that, he would say, "Did you hear your parents screamed when they fell? Or we're they too scared to scream?" Then Dana would come back, and I would leave the room to hit the punching bag.

That was just a small problem compared to my problem with the team.

I couldn't deny that I didn't like the team any more, not after saving Batgirl. But the reason I joined the Light was so that I could get revenge on the man that murdered my parents. Besides M'gann making people brain dead, killing was something that was not allowed on the team. So I guess the real question was, revenge or a one shot chance at having a family and friends? That one question was driving me insane, and I hated it. Why did I have to start liking the team?

"Are you okay, Osprey?" Conner, or Kon as I've started calling him, asked when I walked in dazed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said with a fake grin to throw him off. Sadly, he was not convinced.

"Liar. But you're as bad as a Bat when it comes to telling the truth, so do you want to play a video game while everyone else gets here? Your 2 hours early to the meeting, after all." Superboy asked, gesturing to the PS3 that had some how stayed fully intact during the destruction of the Mountain.

"Yeah, I guess." I said with a nod, looking over to the computer Nightwing was sitting at.

It had never been my plan to come here so early, but it was my only option after a comment that Jack made that sent my anger rising. Sadly, Dana had walked in before I could say anything, and I left so I wouldn't be tempted to punch him in the face for the remainder of the time I had to stay there. But I never thought Nightwing would be here either, considering the fact that he had an actual job during the day.

"What do you want to play? The only games that made it were Black Ops, Assassin's Creed, and Mortal Kombat." Kon asked, holding up the three games.

"Assassin's Creed." I said, grabbing a controller.

The main reason I liked Assassin's Creed; I was good at it. Like, not even a master gamer could beat me at this game. And Kon figured that out the first hour of playing Assassin's Creed. "Your good. How are you this good, again?" Kon asked curiously.

I paused, but then started pressing buttons again. "My legal guardians weren't home a lot, but they always bought me things to make up for not being there around times like Christmas, Thanksgiving, or my birthday. Well, when I was 9, my legal guardians bought me a PS3 along with games like Assassin's Creed. I practically grew up playing this stuff." I said with a casual shrug.

"... I know I was born in a tube and all, but even I can tell that's not normal or right. Why were your legal guardians gone?" Kon asked concerned.

I shrugged again. "I'm not sure. We never really got along, and we still don't. But it's not too bad. It was always better when they were gone anyways." I said, trying not to look at Kon.

"Osprey, you know you could always crash here if you need to right? Sure it's not as great as the Mountain, but if you're having problems at home, nobody would mind if you bunked here for a few days." Kon said, making me almost getting killed in Assassins Creed.

Nobody, not even Ra's or Slade who are the closest figures I have to a family as uncle figures, offered anything like that to me. Kon was the first to ever invite me to stay at his place, some place safe. "Yeah, I know." I said with a soft nod.

Little did I know, Nightwing was listening on our conversation the entire time.

* * *

Tim POV

"Obviously any partnership between the Reach and Lex Luthor is bad news. So, Alpha squad is going undercover to recon Lex corp farms. Osprey, you'll be running Alpha." Nightwing said, taking me by complete surprise. Why the hell would Nightwing make me the leader of _Alpha? _I've only been leader one other time, and that was for Gamma. Alpha and Gamma were two very different things.

"Me? The leader of Alpha? Um, right. Who's on the squad?" I asked, willing myself to not sound totally shocked. Which I was.

"Blue Beetle-"

"Woah, I should not be on the team. What if the scarab goes Reach apocalypse on us, or something?" Blue asked, totally shocked. Well, at least I wasn't the only one.

"Your scarab has had multiple opportunities to sabotage us. It hasn't. And it's connection to the Reach may be our best shot at finding out what their up to." Nightwing said, making no room for Jaime to back out.

Jaime looked down, probably listening to something the armor was saying. Then Impulse said, "If Blue's going, I'm going."

"I thought as much." Nightwing said with a smile.

"Last but not least, Arsenal will be joining your team. But you'll have to pack lighter for your first mission. Nothing that can't be hidden in civilian cloths." Nightwing said, talking to just Arsenal in the end, who was hiding in the shadows in the back of the room. And to think, every one thought it was a Bat thing.

Arsenal was wearing a uniform close to Red Arrow's. He had the same red and black tunic, and the same black pants. What was not the same however, was the fact that he was carrying two guns slung over his shoulders. I bit my lip to stop the sharp grin that was starting to form on my lips, and looked forwards. As crazy as I've heard this guy was, I had to say, I liked his choice in weapons.

"Any questions?" Nightwing asked, looking around.

Arsenal looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it. What would be so bad that he wouldn't want to ask? "Good, then M'gann will take you to Lex Corp Farms for the tour." Nightwing said, the rest of us loading into the Bio-ship so we could get to Lex Corp. Farms.

* * *

Tim POV

"Remain seated at all times while the tram is in motion." The lady who was taking us on the tour of Lex Corp. Farms said.

Ugh, could her voice get any more high and squeaker? "We just got here and I'm already hating it." Roy muttered from behind me. I had to agree. Though if Roy hated it because of the lady's rediculously high voice or because he was in the building that belonged to the man who had his arm cut off, I wasn't sure.

"We've just entered one of our farms hydroponic (sorry if I spelled it wrong) domes. Where Lex Luthor and the Reach, are growing the food of the future." The brunette said as we walked into an isle filled with plants.

"This could put the rest of Smallville's farmers out of business." One of the people who came to the tour with us said, though it was obvious he was a farmer himself.

"No no, not at all! In fact, the Reach has decided to share their techniques with the entire agricultural community." She said with a grin, as if it was a good thing.

"Please, everyone enjoy some of these vitamin, Reach enhanced, produce." The lady said, leading us to a table with plates of different fruits on them.

"Genetically enhanced?" I asked warily.

"There's been no tinkering with genetics, rest assured. The Reach has ways of drawing out an organisms full potential." The woman said, making me want to punch her in the face for wording it like that. Their full potential, huh?

"She says that as if it's a good thing." Arsenal muttered next to me with a scowl.

I looked around, making sure that no one was looking. I took out a zip lock bag from my pocket and picked the first thing I saw, a tomato, and put it into the bag. "We're supposed to bag the food, not eat it." Blue hissed at Impulse. Wait, was he seriously eating that?

From what I've heard about what he's said, and about Blue's armor, Bart came here from the future to save us from a Reach apocalypse. Now he was eating Reach food? Did this guy want to become a slave in the future again?

"Fine, I'll stop eating it. Just stop looking at me like you want to murder me, Osprey. The glare is creeping me out. Seriously, _stop_. I can feel you glaring at me through your shades." Impulse muttered, throwing the rest of his apple away while not looking at my eyes.

I stopped glaring at him, and decided to look at the rest of the building. One thing however, did catch my eye. "What's in those tubes?" I asked the woman who was guiding us, pointing towards a vat of pink liquid that had tubes running the liquid to all the plants.

"Just water, nutrients, and a little Reach/Lex Luthor love. Now, let's continue to the Pluots. That's right! Pluots, in April!" She said, walking away to a new area.

"Time for a bathroom break." I said, motioning for the others to follow.

"I went before we left." Impulse said with a grin.

Arsenal grabbed Impulse by his hood, and started dragging him over to the bathrooms. "But guys! They don't have pluots in the future! And stop glaring at me, Osprey! Seriously, your freaking me out." Impulse said, moving behind Arsenal a bit so Arsenal was a human shield.

"Don't glare at me! Sheesh, it's not like I'm the one trying to get pluots. And where did you learn to do that Bat glare?" Arsenal asked, looking at me slightly impressed and slightly scared.

"Not sure, but it's an amazing ability to have." I said with a sharp grin.

* * *

Tim POV

"Can we please start the mission now?" Impulse asked annoyed, which, yeah, even I was annoyed after hanging out in a bathroom for however many hours straight.

"Yes." I said, getting out of the bathroom stall I was in quickly.

"You're in the wrong mode." I said, pointing out that he wasn't in stealth mode. And honestly, I don't feel like getting caught because Bart decided to be in red and white instead of black.

"Dude, I crash all modes." Bart said with a smug grin that made me and almost everyone else on the team roll their eyes.

"He means stealth mode, hermano." Blue Beetle said, making Impulse realize what I was talking about. But, seriously, what was it with this guy and the word mode?

"Oh, right. So, um, where did I put it..?" Impulse asked, touching certain spots on his suit. Till Jaime elbowed him and it turned on.

I shook my head, cursing them under my breath in Romanian. Why does fate hate me so much to make me have to have these guys as friends?

We all sneaked down the hallway quickly and quietly, making sure not to be caught on any cameras. "Get the camera's." I hissed at Roy, pulling out my computer in my glove to hack into the buildings security to open the door that was blocking our way back to the room with the tubes putting stuff in the plants.

"Done, do you have the door?" Arsenal asked after shooting the camera's with a trick arrow.

"...Got it. Let's get this done quickly." I said, opening the door.

We ran down the hallway to the room we were in before, but we had to duck behind one of the isles of food when we saw Reach aliens down there as well. "Blue, what's she saying?" I asked softly so we wouldn't get caught.

He paused for a second before saying, "Uhhh, okay, she's telling one of her technicians to go easy on the... additive. Just a sec." Blue's eyes turned full yellow, like he was scanning the entire room. Well, considering what his armor could do, that might just be what he was doing.

"That's it. The tank filled with the pink crystal things are you additive." Blue said, and I left before he even finished talking.

I sneaked behind the Reach aliens, careful to not get caught as I took a crystal from the tank and went back to the team. "I got what we came for, let's go." I said, appearing next to Blue.

"Where did you come from?" Blue asked shocked.

I didn't say anything as we ran towards the exit, I just smirked. Though, I think that scared him more than an answer would have.

When we got to the door, I pulled the others aside to hide from the guards blocking the door way. "Two guards, one door hack, and we're home free." I said, starting to get my hidden glove computer out.

"Wait for it." Arsenal said with a smile, putting his hand on my shoulder so I wouldn't move.

Even with the mask, I could tell he had a certain look in his eye. One that I did _not _like. And what was I supposed to wait for?

Just then, the door to the lab we had been in moments before flew off its hinges, and the entire building shook from an explosion. "You blew the lab? But this was a covert op, what were you thinking?" I growled, glaring at him in hopes he would be scared off like before. He wasn't.

Instead, the guy had the nerve to _smirk. _"That I wasn't about the Reach or Lex poison the human race just because we didn't know what poison he was using. Plus, I enjoy making Lex miserable." Roy said, sounding _way _too happy. Though, I had to admit, this guy did have a good setting up explosives without anyone noticing.

"Ugh. I hate you. Impulse, take down the guards." I ordered the speedster.

"Right." Impulse said, running straight for one of the guards and body slamming him into the wall and the other guard.

"They're down." Impulse said, looking at me over his shoulder.

I nodded, than ran towards the door to hack it open. Arsenal ran up behind me, and I glared at him over my shoulder before looking back at the door. "You just don't get it, do you? You went off mission. That was a huge mistake." I said, hoping that he would get tired of me talking so much that he wouldn't pull this crap again.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." Black Beetle's voice said, making me wrench my head where he was flying above us.

When Black Beetle landed on the ground, I attacked him immediately, hoping to get him off guard. It worked to get him off guard slightly, but it didn't do much since my bo-staff didn't affect him. He blocked my next attack, and then punched me so hard my back hit an isle of plants, making me groan.

I blacked out for a little bit, but when I woke up, Impulse was throwing tomatoes at Black Beetle and Arsenal was using it as a distraction so he could shoot a laser out of us mechanical arm. "Anymore tricks, meat?" Black Beetle asked once his suit healed, and I was standing up.

"Just a few." Blue said, hitting Black Beetle with his plasma cannon.

But once the plasma energy was gone, Black Beetle stood there with a satisfied smirk. "Nothing like a nice plasma bath to relax the nerves. And get rid of tomato stains." Black Beetle said, making me scowl at him.

Blue and Black Beetle's hands both turned into sonic cannons, both of them shooting at each other, and it did nothing. "Is that all you got? The fruit hurt more." Black Beetle said, walking towards us menacingly.

Impulse started running around him in circles next, trying to keep him from reaching us. "Trying to suck away my oxygen? I hardly touch the stuff." Black Beetle said, making my eye twitch.

"Blue, what's wrong? The last time you were beating us this guy." I asked, confused and completely and utterly, _pissed off. _

"That wasn't me. It was the scarab in control last time." Blue said, slightly nervous.

"Then give it control again." Arsenal snapped.

"And have the possibility of his scarab turning on us? Have you even heard what Impulse said will happen?" I asked, watching Jaime sigh in relief out of the corner of my eye.

While we were talking Black Beetle had somehow aimed one of the giant staples at Impulse, and he hit the back of a wall, pinned there. "Your laser. It's the only thing that's done any damage." I said to Arsenal.

He nodded and shot his laser right at Black Beetle's arm that he held up as a shield. The cut it made healed, just like every wound we've given him, and he attacked us all with a plasma cannon.

All of us managed to get out of the way, and Blue ran at him once his arm changed into a weird sword like thing. "Your just toying with us, aren't you?" Blue asked with a scowl, which, yes, it was kind of obvious he was. If he wasn't playing with us, Impulse and Arsenal would be dead while I stay alive because I worked with the Light and deal with the guilt of seeing Jaime die so they can put his scarab back on mode and Impulse and Arsenal dying on my watch. That was a guilt I didn't want to live with.

"What gave me away?" Black Beetle asked with a smirk before pushing his sword thing so hard against Blue's that he was thrown into a wall. The vibration of Blue hitting the wall made Impulse wake up though, so I guess there was one good thing. Good, because I wouldn't want to blow him up with the explosives I was setting up against the door.

"Time to go?" Impulse asked.

"Yeah, get out of here. The rest of us will follow." I said with a nod.

Impulse nodded back at me, and he vibrated out of the building right before the wall crumpled to pieces. Arsenal wasn't the only one on the team good with explosives. "Let's get out of here." I yelled at the others, running out of the building with Arsenal and Blue following.

"Did a quick recon. Want to know the options? Corn field or corn field?" Impulse asked.

"Corn field." I said, running straight into the corn field in front of us. Hey, it was one of the options, right?

We reached a clearing seconds later, and we all stopped. "We'll double back. Maybe we can lose him." I said, scowling when I heard his laugh.

"That, doesn't seem likely." Black Beetle said.

We all stepped back from him slowly, but when Blue stopped moving we all heard a _clink _of metal bumping into metal. Like, there was something behind him.

As if on cue, a green version of the beetle appeared before us. How many were there? All the colors of the damn rainbow plus black? "How many colors do these guys come in?" Impulse asked, like he was reading my mind.

One thing I did know, I didn't like this guy. Not. One. Bit.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, people! I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Also, as sad as I am to say this, I won't be able to update for a week. I'm going to camp for the next week, and they won't let me bring anything with internet to update my stories. But, I promise I will be writing in my free time.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

Tim POV

"Form up. If we go down, we go down fighting." I said as we moved closer to each other to get away from the Beetles.

"I bet that sounded more inspirational in your head." Impulse said, his voice shaking slightly. Well, yeah, it did sound more inspirational in my head.

Both the beetles formed a sword on their arms, and the Green Beetle attacked first. Only he didn't attack us. He attacked Black Beetle.

Green Beetle clashed his sword against Black Beetles, who looked very surprised, and pushed his sword against Black's so hard he was pushed back further into the corn field.

As if all of this wasn't weird enough, Green Beetle motioned his hand upward,... and picked up part of the ground from the earth and threw it at Black Beetle. Almost like M'gann's telepathy.

But it was only dirt Green Beetle threw at Black Beetle, so Black Beetle was able to easily slice through it and clash his sword against Green Beetle's. "Warrior, you dare attack me? You scarab rejects are every where tonight." Black Beetle said with a growl.

"Better to be a reject than a slave." Green Beetle said, making me narrow my eyes at him.

I looked over at Impulse, hoping for an answer. "This guy isn't in the history books." Impulse said, just as shocked as us.

"Then who is he? What is he?" Blue Beetle asked, though I knew all of us were thinking that same exact question.

But through our talk, the fight had continued. Black Beetle swung at Green Beetle, but Green Beetle dodged. By turning part of his body into a snake like tail.

"Density shifting, shaping shifting. All the powers of a martian except for-"

_'Heroes of Earth, I have established this link to better coordinate our attack.' _Green Beetle's voice said in our heads. I clenched my teeth, scowling at Green Beetle.

"That proves it. This guy is the Green Beetle of Mars." I said, glaring at the Beetle for intruding into my mind.

"Another alien? Do we leave them here to fight it out?" Arsenal asked.

While that would be a smart plan for someone of the Light, it was not a smart plan for someone in Young Justice. So, no, I could not let him fight Black Beetle alone.

When Black Beetle hit Green Beetle with a plasma cannon, making Green Beetle back up into the corn field as fire from the plasma cannon surrounded him, I knew for a fact we couldn't leave him. As much as I didn't trust this guy, I didn't like Black Beetle at all. So, I guess we were helping out Green Beetle.

_'Blue, distract Black. Keep him busy. Impulse, take out the fire. Arsenal, use your laser on that plasma cannon. I want it out of commission.'_I ordered through the mind link.

Blue flew off to distract Black, Impulse ran off to take out the fire, and Arsenal said, "Be ready to move."

Blue Beetle shot giant staples at Black Beetle, and while it didn't hurt him, it did keep him busy while Arsenal got behind Black and shot his laser at Black Beetle' plasma cannon.

Black turned around and shot another laser at Arsenal. But, because Blue was still distracting him, Arsenal managed to get out of the way without being hurt. Good, the last thing I needed was a teammate going down because he was too slow.

I picked a small compacted bomb out of my belt and threw it at him, then ran towards where the others were so I wouldn't get caught in the explosion. "You know, I find it ironic that you lecture me about blowing up the lab when you blew up a wall to a building and the enemy." Arsenal said as the explosion knocked over Black Beetle.

"And you do realize that if you hadn't blown up the lab I wouldn't have to use the explosives?" I asked as Black Beetle laughed.

"But where's the fun in that?" Arsenal asked with a smirk.

Black Beetle's armor started healing over pale white skin, laughing. "I was hoping that would have had a more lasting effect." Impulse mumbled under his breath.

_'Your methods are crude, but you have the right idea. Beetle of Earth, fire your sonic cannon at 27 anctrostroms exactly.' _Green Beetle said to Blue.

_'My scarab's telling me that tactic won't work.' _Blue said, looking at Black Beetle warily.

_'For one scarab, that attack would not work. But tonight, there are two. Fire now.' _Green Beetle ordered.

Both Blue and Green Beetle fired their sonic cannons at Black Beetle, not only slowing him down, but knocking him back and destroying his suit almost completely. _'Scarab says that he won't stay down for long.' _Blue said grimly.

_'That is true.' _Green Beetle said with a nod.

_'Then what do we do now?' _Impulse asked. That was a good question.

I didn't trust this guy, but for now he was the only one who knew how to take down Black Beetle. Would it be safe to leave with this guy? _'Now, we run.' _Green Beetle said, motioning his hand up. Me and Arsenal were lifted in the air, and we flew away from Lex Corp.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked, glaring at him for picking me up without even asking.

"To your HQ. Where is it?" Green Beetle asked.

I bit my lip, scowling. "We already lost one HQ, I can't bring you there." I said, pressing my comm.

"Nightwing..."

* * *

Nightwing POV

"Nightwing, I need to talk to you about something." M'gann said, walking up to me.

"What is it, Miss M?" I asked, turning around in my chair, hoping to stop thinking about Osprey's mission.

"It's just that... well. On the mission to invade the Reach's ship and save the hostages, I read Kaldur's mind." M'gann said, lowering her eyes in shame.

My eyes widened, and I made sure no one else was around before asking, "So you know about the plan?"

"Yes, but that's not what I came here to talk to you about. You see, when I read Kaldur's mind, there... there were thoughts about there being a possible mole on the team." M'gann said, shocking me even more than when she said she had read Kaldur's mind.

"Are you sure? I mean, could they have been thoughts from when he was leader on the team?" I asked, hoping desperately that he was only thinking back to the past for whatever reason.

The news of a mole being on the team nearly ripped us apart last time, and I wasn't sure about what would happen if there was a mole now... "I'm sure, he was thinking about this team, not the original one. I... I didn't get a chance to see who it was he thought was a mole, but I... I just thought you should know." M'gann said, looking down sadly.

She looked like she did when she just came to Earth, unsure and scared. "M'gann-"

"Nightwing. There's been a problem. I can't explain the whole problem now, but basically we ran into Black Beetle at Lex Corp, and another alien showed up during our fight with him. The alien seems to be friendly, but I'm not a 100% sure. But, we needed to go somewhere before Black Beetle finds us again, so where should I tell him to take us?" Osprey asked on the comm system.

"Why would he be taking you anywhere in the first place?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"He's the Green Beetle from Mars. He's using his telepathy to fly us away from Black Beetle. Why do I tell him to take us?" Osprey asked, his voice cold. Almost like Batman's.

I shuttered on the inside at the thought. My possible little brother being like Batman scared me, mostly because he was so bright and happy at the Circus. What happened to make him change?

"They could go down to Smallville. Pa's farm can hide them all there till we know if we can trust the new alien." Conner said as he just walked in.

"Right. Osprey, tell Green Beetle to take you to Mr. Kent's barn in Smallville. We'll meet you there." I said, closing the link.

* * *

Tim POV

"Thanks for the use of your barn, Mr. Kent. Until we know more about Green Beetle, we can't afford to bring him to our HQ. We already lost one, we can't lose another." Nightwing said from where he was talking with Kon and Mr. Kent.

"Well, he's not the strangest thing I've had in this barn, and I'll use any excuse to see one of my boys." Mr. Kent said, putting an arm around Kon's shoulder.

I looked away, my eyes staying on the ground angrily. I can't even remember what it was like to have people want me around, and seeing something like Mr. Kent and Kon getting together so well, made me wish I had left.

"My name is Ba'arz, and obviously, I am from Mars." Green Beetle said, attracting my attention.

"Obviously. But it is the Beetle thing we want to know about. How are you connected to the Reach?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him suspiciously.

"I imagine my experience isn't too dissimilar to yours." Green Beetle said.

"I am what you Earthlings would call an archeologist. 2 earth years ago, I stumbled onto a scarab, which attached it's self to me." Green Beetle said.

"Yeah, that part sounds familiar." Blue said with a grimace.

"Because of the scarab, I learned of the Reach, and what they planned for the galaxy. A malania ago, they sent a scarab to every planet showing signs of primitive life. The scarab takes control of their native host, giving the Reach an advance operative on every planet." Green Beetle said, causing me to look over at Blue.

"That explains why they want to reboot my scarab. It malfunctioned on its way to earth, and wasn't able to take full control." Blue said, everything he heard from the Reach aliens the past few days finally making sense.

"Which leads to the question, why aren't you working for the Reach, too? Did it malfunction like Blue's?" Arsenal asked, both of us narrowing our eyes at him.

I looked around, everyone but me and Arsenal believing his story. Even Nightwing looked like he might consider believing this story, though not as much as the others. "No, but my scarab was not prepared for Martian physiology, allowing me to control the scarab and not the other way around." Green Beetle said, making me narrow my eyes even more.

"None of that explains why you are on Earth."Nightwing said, crossing his arms. I blinked at him, slightly shocked. Okay, maybe me and Arsenal weren't the only ones against Green Beetle.

"For decades, Martian Manhunter has sent communication signals from your world to ours, television signals. They are quite entertaining." Green Beetle said, making me snicker.

"So I guess the rumors are true, Martians do like television." I muttered with a smirk.

"Very much. But when it became clear that the Reach were on Earth, I believed my assistance here would be required." Green Beetle said, making my smirk fade.

"The Justice League will need to confirm your story, but for now, thanks." Nightwing said, turning away and gesturing for me to follow.

I followed, walking next to him while glaring at Green Beetle through the corner of my eye. "You don't trust him." Nightwing noted.

"Give me a reason to trust him. The only thing he did was help us defeat Black Beetle, and I'm sure a guy like that would have a lot of enemies. And I don't care what anyone says, your enemies enemy is not your friend." I said, crossing my arms once we were farther away.

"Fair enough. Besides Green Beetle, how did the mission go?" Nightwing asked with an amused smirk.

"Not quite as planned. Arsenal..." I said, trailing off slightly.

In a strange, bizarre way, me and Arsenal were a lot alike. We both had everything we ever had ripped away from us, then given the crappiest of what was available. And while I was struggling with my own revenge plan, I didn't need to ruin Arsenal's. After all, Arsenal had a good reason to want revenge on Luther. "Is rough around the edges. But it all worked out. And I brought back a sample of the alien additive for analysis." I said, holding up the vial with the Reach additive.

"Can't ask for more. Good work, Osprey." Nightwing said, taking the vial.

"Right." I said, turning to walk away.

Before I could go towards the others, I felt Nightwing's hand land on my shoulder, holding me back. "Osprey, you will have to go lead a squad again. I was wondering, since you have little experience, if you wanted to come here early again for one on one training with me." Nightwing asked, his voice slightly hesitant.

I bit my lip hard, and the taste of copper tasting blood filled my mouth. I haven't been one on one with Nightwing ever since the Circus, and now he suddenly wanted to train with me.

Part of me, the part of me that still wanted Dick as my brother, screamed for me to say 'yes!'. But the other part, the part of me that was mad at him for only seeing me now, yelled at me to say 'hell no!'. "I.. Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt. I can get here two hours before the next meeting, if that will be enough time." I said with a nod, swallowing thickly.

"Yeah, that will be enough time. I'll see you then." Nightwing said with a bright smile that showed how happy he was.

I nodded, and walked away quickly. "Osprey." Superboy said, catching my attention as I just left the barn. How many people were going to stop me before I could actually leave?

"Yes?" I asked, holding back my annoyance at being held back again.

"You do remember what I said about the HQ before the mission, right?" Kon asked, making me shift uncomfortably.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, looking at the ground.

"That applies to this place to. Pa wouldn't mind if you dropped by. In fact, I think he would like it. He thinks I don't have friends, or something like that." Kon said, rolling his eyes.

"...Yeah, okay. Thanks, Kon." I said before walking to the nearest zeta tube to beam back to Gotham.

It surprising how little things can change a person's mind, because mine changed a lot just then. Ra's, Deathstroke, and even Talia didn't offer me anything like Kon just did.

I bit my lip again, my bottom lip becoming covered with blood.

I thought back to everything the Team offered me, all the things they did for me when they barely knew me. Blue thought he saved my life, Bart went out of his way to becomes friends with me. Kon offered me a place to go to get away from my legal guardians, and Nightwing offered to have private training with me. Yet, none of the people I knew before did anything like this for me, no matter how fond they were of me.

It was official, I couldn't help the Light, not anymore. But I couldn't let the Young Justice Team figure out I had worked for them. And, I wouldn't be able to get the revenge I wanted...

But if it meant that my shitty as hell life changed, than it was worth it.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! I'm back from my week at camp! It was awesome there, but I have to admit, I missed having wifi for an entire week. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. But wouldn't it be awesome if I did?**

* * *

Tim POV

"What do you want now, Bart? The last time you showed up in front of my door step, you ended up getting our base blown up." I asked, glaring at him from where I was leaning against the door.

In all reality, it hadn't been Bart's fault that I was mad. Right before Bart rang my door bell, Jack and Dana had made me go down to dinner. Dana was just coming back after another comment that Jack made about my parents that made me wish he died instead of going into a coma. So, in a way, I should be thanking Bart for giving me an excuse to leave. Of course, I would never say that to his face, or anyone's in fact.

"I know, but I can't find Blue. He's not at his house, and his mom said he hadn't been home in a while. I was wondering if you've seen him?" Bart asked worried.

"No. The last time I saw him was at Star Labs." I said, frowning. Green Beetle was still there, since he needed a place to stay. Of course, if it was my choice, I would have let him fend for himself since he still couldn't be trusted.

Nightwing knew Miss Martian was still recovering from what she did to Kaldur, but he trusted her when she said Green Beetle was on our side. Sometimes I wonder if Nightwing was really trained by Batman. The Dark Knight wouldn't have trusted Miss Martian's judgement considering how she's been acting before. Of course, if he was able to be here he could have had Martian Manhunter here to do it instead.

"I didn't check there yet." Bart said, thinking about something with a grim look.

I looked back at the Drake Mansion, my insides burning with the urge to punch Jack in the face for what he said. _Did it hurt to know the brother who saved you that night left you behind for someone he barely knew?_

"I'll go there with you." I said before he could leave, slipping on some shades I had in my pocket.

He looked at me shocked for a second, than looked like he knew exactly why I said I would. "Alright, let's go then." Impulse said, grabbing my arm and running towards Star Labs at super speed. Good thing I didn't actually start eating dinner before Bart came by or else I would have thrown it all up the way he dragged me to Star Labs.

* * *

_At Star Labs_

"Blue! I've been looking all over for you! I went to your house but your mom said-" Bart started when he stopped after seeing Jaime.

I hid behind a tree, trying hard to not puke. I focused on Blue, wondering why Bart of all people stopped talking, when I saw it. Green Beetle had some of his fingers inserted into the back of Blue's armor.

Overprotective anger flashed through me, and from the look on Bart's face, I wasn't the only one. "Hey, get your hands out of my friend Blue or else-!" Bart started, pushing Green Beetle away from Blue.

"But nothing! He did it, he fixed me. The scarab's quiet." Blue said, grinning like this was the best thing of his life.

I stared at Blue, trying to figure out exactly why Blue wanted to be 'fixed'. Sure, the scarab was always mentioning something about killing and making Jaime talk to himself, and yes, there was also that prophecy that Bart mentioned. But the future always changes, it always can go another way you think it will in a split second. Plus, the scarab always made sure Jaime was never alone. I would have killed for someone to be there right after I was adopted by the Drakes. Though, I willing went with assassins, so that much must have been obvious.

I watched as Green Beetle leave silently, glaring at him before leaving myself. "You better not hurt my friend Green Beetle. Because if you do, I swear I will murder you." I muttered to myself.

* * *

Tim POV (A week later)

"I can't believe you guys are actually trusting me to fly this thing." I said as I flew the Bio-ship.

Me and Batgirl were Delta squad, and at the moment, I was steering the ship out of the way of a laser shot at us by War World. Everyone else was already inside, doing something to stop War World's attack.

Alpha, Superboy, Wondergirl, and Arsenal were all attacking Mongol to stop any commands being sent. Beta, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, and Impulse were all running towards the room that held the key to War World. Gamma, Bumble Bee and Mal, were going to the core to shut off it's power. Me and Batgirl were shooting out the guns aimed at Fate and Rocket. And so far, it wasn't looking good.

"Well, there are always a first for everything. You of all people should know that." Batgirl said, blasting one of the guns.

"True." I muttered.

I weaved the ship in and out of the way of lasers being shot at us, biting my lip whenever we nearly got hit by one. Batgirl was blowing up guns shooting the lasers at us along with the League and Green Beetle while Fate and Rocket shielded Earth. Things weren't looking good, and while all of our missions were important, this one was the only one we ever had where if we failed, Earth was gone. As you can guess, the pressure wasn't helping us much.

"Beta to Watch Tower, we found the key room. But, it might take a while for us to get the key." Blue said, more confident then he's ever been.

At the beginning of this mission, the job for Beta squad leader was up to Blue or Impulse. I thought they would fight to not have the job since Blue said he never wanted to be leader when I was leading my first squad, and Impulse told me he wasn't a leading kind of guy before the mission. But Blue took the job with confidence that made me narrow my eyes at him. Blue Beetle was never this confident, and with the knowledge that Green Beetle messed with Blue's armor, I didn't like the sudden change. And from the way I saw Bart look at Jaime, Impulse was thinking the same.

"Osprey, watch out!" Batgirl yelled at me as a laser was aimed right for us.

I ducked the ship down, dodging the blast. "Sorry. Just thinking about the guy's on the inside." I said, dodging a few more lasers.

"Just don't let it happen again." Batgirl ordered, the kind of order I was used to. But her eyes showed that she was thinking the same.

I nodded, looking at War World as the guns went back into War World. Did someone defeat War World?

Missiles appeared out of the ship, thousands of them launching themselves towards Earth as more followed. "And to think I only came to HQ this morning for training with Nightwing." I muttered to myself.

Batgirl blew up missiles, saving a few Justice League members along with Green Beetle a few times, but too many were getting through. "Delta to Watch Tower, the ship estimates that only 64% of their missiles are being destroyed by Delta, the League, and Green Beetle. That's not enough to save Earth." Batgirl said grimly into her comm.

"Earth military is sending missiles to destroy any left over. We estimate it will destroy 13% of the missiles. That leaves a 23% of missiles. A percentage that high will be able to destroy Earth." Nightwing said grimly.

I activated my comm, hoping for someone to report some good news. Instead, all I got was, "Supercycle's got our backs. I love a lady I can count on." Mal said, making me growl in irritation.

"I get it, I'm a bad girlfriend. Now stop pouting." Bumble Bee said, my eye now twitching.

"Pouting? Who's pouting? I'm not pouting." Mal said, and I finally lost it.

Everyone else was dying, me and Batgirl were trying to stop missiles from hitting the Earth, and these two were fighting like kids. And for some reason, no one was trying to fix it. Probably because they were trying not to die as they fought. Well, considering I'm probably going to die, what better way to go than yelling at someone for being a stupid dumb ass?

"Will you two start acting your age and not your shoe size?! You two are grown ass adults, why am I, a 12 year old, having to tell you guys to grow up during a mission that has the survival of Earth at risk? And you two better hurry up, because so far your our only hope of Earth living past today since Beta squad is being stalled, Alpha isn't responding, and we can't hold back all of these missiles. And so help me, if I end up dying at the age of 12 before I get my growth spurt because you guys decided to have a fight during this mission, I swear I will kick _both_ your asses when everyone on Earth and near the War World are all ghosts!" I snapped at Gamma.

There was silence on the comm for a second, as if everyone else was shocked by what I said. Batgirl looked at me through the corner of her eye, looking impressed like I just accomplished the impossible. Which, I kind of did since they've been having issues for over a few weeks. "I can't shut down the power. Every time I try, the power gets rerouted." Bumble Bee said, frustrated and desperate.

"Then reroute it to somewhere useful!" Mal said.

"Mal, I mean Guardian, you're a genius!" Bumble Bee said excitedly.

I sighed, shaking my head as Batgirl shot down a few more missiles. "You know, that was impressive. Getting them to stop fighting like that." Batgirl commented.

"Not really, I just like snapping at people when I'm pissed." I said, rolling the ship out the way of a missile.

"Well, it was nice working with you. For the time you weren't acting like a prick." Batgirl said as we both saw the missiles that we couldn't destroy go towards Earth.

"Like wise. Only except you were acting more like a bitch then a prick before." I said, both of us fully expecting to die soon.

As if to make what we said sound ridiculous, War World stopped shooting off missiles. "All surface weapons have stopped firing. Is it over?" Captain Atom asked with hope.

"Mongol is down, and contained." Superboy said, making all of us smile.

"Nice job, Alpha." I said, not looking at Batgirl from slight embarrassment.

"I wish I could take the credit, but we didn't do it. His own machine stung him. I'm guessing we had a little help with that." Superboy said, Mal chuckling a little.

"Great job, everyone. Now rendezvous so we can get you guys home." Nightwing said, sounding happy.

I drove the ship towards the docking bay of War World, me and Batgirl walking out with smiles of triumph. "That was awesome!" Batgirl said, high fiving Bumble Bee when we saw everyone else.

"Totally!" Bumble Bee said, smiling brightly.

"Where's Alpha?" I asked, walking behind Batgirl.

"Carrying Mongol. This guy must weigh a metric ton. We'll be there in a few minutes." Arsenal said, grunting slightly from helping the others carrying Mongol.

Impulse held out his fist for me, I blinked. I've never fist bumped anyone before but, I did just survive War World, so I fist bumped him. He smiled brighter, than started talking to Blue about this being so crash.

"You know, all of us did our part today, but you're the one who saved us. You and your big beautiful brain." Mal said, turning to talk to Bumble Bee.

"You have got to be kidding me. First they fight while we're all about to die, and then they make up right after there isn't a threat on our lives." I said, staring at them with shock and annoyance. Why couldn't they make up during the fight? At least I wouldn't have to snap at them through the comm while I dodge missiles.

"Their weird, what can you do about it? But Mal lied, it was really you who saved the day. If you hadn't got them to stop fighting, we all wouldn't be here. Thanks, dude." Bart said, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

I looked over at Bumble Bee and Mal, both of them saying sappy stuff like this was a TV show. "Not really. I just wish I didn't have to hear them talk like a sappy chick flick." I said, wrinkling my nose to hide my blush at Bart saying I was the one who saved the Earth.

"Wow, how do I get that reward?" Arsenal asked as Mal and Bumble Bee kissed. Superboy and Wondergirl were behind him, both of them carrying Mongol.

Wondergirl walked next to him, kissing him on the cheek before walking away with a smile. "That's a start." Arsenal said with a grin and a slight blush.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, the gang's all here." Blue said before hitting Bart with the World War key, knocking him out cold.

I widened my eyes in shock, then narrowed them. So Green beetle did mess with Jaime, no wonder he was acting weird.

He sonic blasted nearly everyone except Superboy and Wondergirl while me and Arsenal moved out of the way quickly. "Blue, what are you doing?" Superboy asked shocked.

Blue didn't answer, but he did use the rockets on his back to launch himself at Superboy, knocking Kon out when he hit the floor. Blue tipped Mongol over on Wondergirl, his weight crushing her so she couldn't do anything.

I threw one of my bird-a-rangs at him, but it didn't do anything. It just bounced off. "No, not again." Arsenal said behind me. He was backing up, and his voice sounded like a caged animal. Obviously, he was having flashbacks. I used to have them in the middle of a battle too, and it nearly got me killed. If he didn't get out of the flashbacks soon, we all were going to die.

"Arsenal, what are you doing?!" I asked as he looked at a button we both know could end us all.

"I will not be taken again." He said, slamming down on the button that opened the door to outer space.

I grabbed Bumble Bee's limp hand as she flew past me, and I jammed a bird-a-rang into the ground to stop me from flying away like Blue was. Only except, Blue was able to use the rocket in his armor to fly back in and press the button to close the door way, right after my belts flew off of me. "Damn it." I said, right before Blue shot his sonic cannon at me, making me black out.

The last thing I thought before everything went black was, _I guess I'm not going to be able to have that training with Dick after all._

* * *

**_So, what do you guys think? Review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi. So, I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Tim POV

"Hey, wake up!" A rough voice said above me.

Two hands were shaking me, one skin and the other... metal? Arsenal! My eyes opened, and I sat up quickly. "Where are the others?" I asked him immediately.

"Right after you passed out I grabbed you and got out of there. I was going back to get the others, but they weren't there." Arsenal said, sounding frustrated.

I rubbed my forehead, the start of a headache coming. "Great. Do you have any idea where we are now?" I asked, standing up with his help.

"Sort of. We're in one of the hallways towards the room Mongol was in. I figured if we could get there and see if there was a video feed of where they were taken, we could get them. But why would Blue turn on us like that?" Arsenal said, looking down the hallway.

"It wasn't him. I saw Green Beetle mess with Blue's armor, and so did Impulse. But he sounded like he was in control then, so I didn't think about it much since he was the same. I only noticed him acting different today when he got more confident with his mission, asking to be leader. My guess, his armor is in control. And it's Green Beetle's fault." I said, growling out the last part.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him." Arsenal said, glaring at the ground.

"Let's go, I want to get the hell out of here." I said before running down the hall.

"There might be a small problem with that. The Reach is chasing us. I barely dragged you away after beating the Reach aliens who were following us. Not to mention, I can't get a hold of anyone." Arsenal said with a grim look.

"That is a problem. Wait, stop here." I said, gesturing for him to stop at a machine that looked like a computer. One that could connect me to the League.

"What is it?" Arsenal asked.

"A computer. A very advanced one. If I can hack it, I should be able to get a communication link with the League." I said, my fingers dancing over the buttons.

"And can you hack it?" Arsenal asked.

The computer made a negative sound, one that made my eye twitch. "Maybe not. This is alien tech, not something I'm used to. But, what do we have to lose?" I asked, taping on the computer again.

It made another negative sound, then another, and another. Finally, I just stabbed the thing with a bird-a-rang, shocking myself in the process. "And people say I have anger issues." Arsenal muttered.

"Considering all that's gone on today, I think I have a reason to be pissed." I said, glaring at the stupid alien computer.

To make matters worse, the 2 of the Reach aliens that Arsenal mentioned walked in, both armed and ready to kill us. Me and Arsenal ducked behind the machine, dodging the laser shot at us. "What do you have? I'm nearly out of ammo. I only have enough for one shot left." Arsenal asked.

"Considering that my belt was blown off when you opened the hatch, a knife, a taser, a lock pick, and a useless computer in my glove. You to take the one on the left, I'll take the one on the right." I said, flipping over the computer and running straight at the Reach alien shooting a laser at me.

I dodged the laser beams being shot at me, and kicked him in the head hard enough to knock him out, all of my anger from what Blue did going into the kick. On my left, Roy shot his last laser at the Reach alien, knocking him out instantly. "You are never podding me ever again." Arsenal hissed at the alien, grabbing the laser weapon from him and continuing to run down the hallway. Funny how nobody thought to give Roy therapy after what he went through. (Loved your review by the way, Vandalia Sakura)

I grabbed the other Reach's laser weapon, running after Arsenal quickly. "Arsenal, what I said back there about the hatch..." I said, trailing off when he stopped at a thing in War World's wall that looked like an electrical socket, only this one was made to charge weapons.

"What about it?" Arsenal asked pulling a plug like thing out of the socket and inserting it into his mechanical arm. He looked like he was trying to hide it, but I could see guilt in his eyes for opening it, and I knew he was beating himself up for it.

"I don't blame you for opening it. Given the situation, it was probably the smartest thing we could have done." I said, shocking him enough that he looked at me like I was insane.

"Are you kidding me? I did it because I was... scared that they would pod me again. How was that smart?" Arsenal asked, glaring at me.

"Because, if you hadn't done that, we all would have been taken. What hope would the Team have if somebody wasn't able to get them out?" I asked, sitting down next to the machine charging Roy's arm.

"You weren't the one who had to make that decision though. You don't know how I felt when I realized I left the rest of the team when I went back to get them after hiding you." Arsenal said, glaring down at the floor with self-hate.

I moved my gaze from the floor to him, standing up so quickly it shocked him. "Will you stop beating yourself up about this? Roy, this is basically the same as a war. Now, I'm not sure if you've studied war tactics or not, but in the middle of a war you do what you need to do, not what you want to do. That's what you did, it doesn't matter what drove you to do it, fear, hate, desperation, you did it. And that's all that matters. Now hurry up charging your arm. We need to hurry up and find the others." I said, glaring up at him before sliding down the wall to sit.

"You've been in a war, haven't you?" Roy asked, making me close my eyes.

A lot of my missions that I was given was in places like Iraq, fighting a war on whatever side benefited Ra's and Slade. Not to mention the war in Gotham between the gangs that I fight in constantly to keep my strength up. This, being in War World and fighting the Reach, reminded me too much of what I saw in both those places. I just hope no one ended up dying. No one except Green Beetle and Mongol for starting this.

"Yeah, I have. You'd be surprised how many gang wars you can get caught up in, in Gotham." I said, leaning my head against the wall, only telling him half the truth.

"Alright then, if you've been in a war, than lead the way." Arsenal said, unplugging his arm and gesturing down the hallway.

Now it was my turn to look at him shocked. "What?" I asked, standing up.

"You heard me, lead. You've lead a squad before, so I know you can lead now. Besides, you're the one who's been in a war, not me." Arsenal said.

I nodded, then heard the clicks of the confusing Reach language and the sounds of a fight mixing together. "Come on." I said, running down the hallway towards the noise.

When we made it to the end of the hallway, we saw a boy, one of the kids I remember running away from Star Labs, teleport and push a few Reach aliens off a drop off. Another kid, one of Blue's friends I think, was inside a huge, orange and somehow transparent, shrinking down to regular body size. "Those are the kids that ran away from Star Labs in Taos. Why would they be in War World?" I asked to myself.

"No idea, but the Asian girl (not trying to be racist but that's just what I think Roy would say when he doesn't know her name) is holding something in her hands. It kind of looks like... Luther's tech." Roy said, narrowing his eyes at the only girl in the group.

"Superboy, please." She said to the box in her hand, her accent coming through. The lights circling on it to stop at one direction.

They started walking where the machine pointed them, and I looked over at Arsenal. "Follow them, but don't get caught. We'll show ourselves when we know they aren't our enemies." I said, turning around to follow them without waiting for him to nod.

We followed them through mazes and mazes of tunnels, each twist and turn getting more confusing by the second. Finally, they lead us all the way down to a giant room filled with hundreds, probably thousands, of giant stasis cells.

I looked over at Arsenal, and I was shocked at what I saw. He was double over, his hands on his head like something was going on in his head. Something that I too, knew about. Flashbacks. "Arsenal snap out of it. You aren't in a pod, you aren't at a hospital, we are at War World to save the Team." I said, shaking him after placing both hands on his shoulders.

He only groaned, not coming of his small freak attack. "Crap. I hope you don't shoot me in the face with your laser for this." I said, and I punched him in the face hard enough to get him to look at me like he actually saw me, and not something else.

"Thanks. Sorry for freaking out. We should go help the others." Arsenal said, going back to his big bad _I'm fine, I don't need anything _attitude.

"It's fine, try not to let it happen again, though. I highly doubt dying would be fun." I said, turning back to where the kids were looking at the Team in their stasis.

While Arsenal had flashbacks from hell, the others were fighting Black Beetle. And they were losing. Very bad. "You help the one kid that's still conscious and I'll close the door before anymore Reach can get inside." I said, running towards the large door we went through to get inside.

I pressed the close button on a key pad, the large door sliding down right before more Reach guards could get in. "Thank you, but who are you guys?" A kid asked, Eduardo I think, running next to me.

"The guys who are going to save you and your friends as long as you listen to us. You can't beat Black Beetle head on, but keep him off balance, and we should be able to live past this." I said, handing him the laser weapon I took from one of the Reach.

"Got it." He said, teleporting somewhere else.

I looked around at the pods, then saw the one with Mongol. "Hey Arsenal, didn't Mongol come to Earth because he didn't like the Reach?" I asked, shouting at him as he distracted Black and Eduardo blasted him.

"Yeah, why?" Arsenal asked, rolling away from Black's sonic beam.

I didn't answer him, instead I took off running towards the stasis pod holding Mongol. I found a keyboard to release Mongol, and started tapping on it. The machine made the same negative noise that the other computer made, the one that shocked me. "I'm really starting to hate that sound." I growled to myself.

"Can you hurry up? We're barely able to hold our own." Arsenal asked, shouting at me with frustration.

"Fine! Stand clear!" I yelled, grabbing my taser and electrocuting the cell to turn it off.

The wall blocking Mongol's escape went away, and he dropped on the ground with a loud thump. "I think your confused on who we should be rescuing." Eduardo said, landing next to me.

"No, I'm just buying us some more time so we can save the others." I said, running towards the cell holding Superboy, Wolf, and Wonder Girl.

"Mongol! This is all your fault!" Black Beetle yelled as he got hit by the girl, Asami I think, with her powers.

"Reach." Mongol growled lowly before charging at Black.

"Good idea, kid." Arsenal said, opening the last cell with Mal and Bumble Bee.

"Thanks. Go find our weapons, I think they should be in the room over there." I said, pointing to a door next to us.

He nodded, running towards the room as I picked up Wonder Girl from the floor. "Ugh, my head hurts." Wonder Girl said as I gestured for everyone to follow us out of the room.

"Yeah, that would have to do with you blacking out." I said, taking my belt from Arsenal when he ran up to me.

We edge around Mongol and Black as they fought, running towards the door once we were far away from them. "Alright, get ready. There will be a whole squad of Reach aliens behind that wall." Arsenal warned as I opened the door. What we saw, shocked us.

Nightwing was there with Miss Martian, and Sphere. All the Reach were down, and Nightwing looked at us with a smile. "Hey Fearless leader. Better late than never, I guess." I said with a smirk as I walked next to him.

"Everyone safe?" Nightwing asked quickly.

"For now. But we should get out of here before Mongol and Black decide a winner." I said, pointing to the two fighting aliens.

He nodded, leading us all to the Bio-ship. Actually Sphere showed us the way back to the Bio-ship, the ones to weak to stand without help sitting in it. "Let's get everyone loaded in so we can go home." M'gann said, waiting for everyone to get into her ship.

"I'm not sure how you guys got here, but I'm guessing you need a ride?" Nightwing asked the group of runaways.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Tye said, the rest of the group walking into the ship.

"Before we go, we should talk about Blue. He betrayed us and-"

Arsenal was interrupted by Bumble Bee sharply saying, "Last time I checked, you didn't do much better. The last thing I remember is you opening an air lock unwarned, and nearly got us all killed."

Arsenal flinched, and I could tell he was going to start beating himself up again, soon. Nightwing narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to say something. But I spoke first. "Yeah, the last thing _you_ remember. I was awake longer than you, and I know that's not what he was planning. He knew we'd all be able to stay in while Blue went out, and when Blue closed the air hatch, he got me out of there, hid me while I was knocked out, than went right back to get more of the Team. But because the Reach moved you guys so quickly, he couldn't. It was a tough problem, but Arsenal did what he had to do, not what he wanted to do. And in case you haven't noticed, Arsenal is the only reason you and Mal, and everyone on the Team and the others are alive. If you ask me, he deserve more of a thank you than an accusation." I said, glaring at her before getting onto the Bio-ship.

I heard Nightwing sigh behind me, and say, "We'll talk about this at the HQ."

"Is everything alright?" The guy, Virgil, asked concerned.

"No, but it could be worse. Just, don't worry about it. Arsenal's new on the Team, and he hasn't exactly gotten everyone's trust." I said, looking over at said person when he sat next to me. Virgil went to talk with his friends, leaving me and Arsenal alone. No one else was paying attention to us.

"Thanks, for sticking up for me back there." He said gratefully.

"Hey, you saved my life. The least I could do was help you tell the truth. And don't start beating yourself up about what happened in there. Like I said, you did what you had to do, not wanted to do. No one said you had to be proud of it." I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Huh. Must mean be true coming from someone who's been in Iraq." Roy said, making my eyes widened.

I looked at him, and he smiled a little. "Yeah, I know about your little plan with the Light. Figured it out when I saw a picture of you as an assassin in Iraq fighting off an enemy of Ra's while I was going through the Justice League data base to see what I've missed. You were wearing a full face mask then, so it was kind of hard to guess at first, but I saw the way you fought matched the way the kid in Iraq did. I was going to tell Nightwing, but considering the fact that you had your chance to kill us all today. Especially me when I had that freak attack. I think I know what side your on. But tell me, are planning on telling the others?" Arsenal asked seriously.

I swallowed thickly, my throat going dry under his gaze. "Honestly, I'm not sure. If I tell them, how do I know they'll trust me enough to get back Blue?" I asked softly.

"You won't. But, if you come out willingly, it will look a lot better than them figuring out by Kaldur. And do you know how to help, Blue?" Roy said, messing with something on his mechanical arm.

"Yeah, I think so. Before you joined, the Team found a cave in a mission. After reading some files, I found out with the right magical energy, we could save Blue. But, that involve them trusting me and getting Zatanna to have enough power to perform the spell. But, there is also summit meeting soon. If we got Blue back before then, we could use the evidence of the Light leaving the cave unprotected to enrage the Reach, making them enemies to each other. And if we were able to get them to admit the truth before they were defeated, then we could use it in the court case against the Justice League." I said, my eyes going wide with dread as I thought about the plan.

"Well, guess you have no choice now. Just tell me when you'll do it, and I'll back you up." Roy said, holding out his fist like Bart did before Blue captured us.

I stared at the fist, before bumping mine against his with a small smile. "Thanks, Arsenal." I said.

"Hey, what's an explosive happy friend for?" Roy asked with a smirk.

"I still can't believe you blew up Lex Corp." I muttered with a grin.

"Yeah, you can. After all, you of all people must know about wanting revenge." Arsenal said, making me nod grimly. Yeah, I knew all about it.

But one thing was for sure, I wouldn't be getting it. Not for a while at least.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I hope you guys liked the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Tim POV (A week later)

I stared at the garage of our new base, a sense of de ja vu overwhelming me. Or, as Nightwing would say, whelming.

I stepped into the base, remembering that Arsenal would be here in a few hours like we planned.

"Hey Osprey, didn't expect you here. Did something happen at..." Superboy asked, trailing off while sending a look at me.

I bit my bottom lip, chewing on it slightly. In truth, something did happen before I left.

Jack made another comment on my family, and this time... this time he actually hit me again. I never thought he would try it in a wheelchair, but he did. And I couldn't do anything except leave because Dana walked in right after. Not to mention, Jack would make my life living hell if I didn't kill him. And despite my training, I didn't kill out of hate. "Nothing out of the normal. Actually, I'm here to talk with Nightwing. Is he here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, he's over there talking to his brother." Kon said, nodding over to Nightwing where he was talking to a guy I knew as the Red Hood.

"I didn't realize he had a brother." I said, my voice going void of all emotion.

Kon looked surprised by my sudden change, but nodded. "Red Hood is his adopted little brother. Personally, I think he acts like a complete and utter ass, but he has his good moments." Kon said, walking away towards the video games.

"Do you want to play a round of Halo while Nightwing talks to him?" Kon asked, gesturing towards the video games.

"Sure, is Halo in already?" I asked, turning my head away from Nightwing. If it got me away from thinking about Nightwing and his 'brother', I would happily play Halo with Kon. Even if I was probably going to beat him.

"No, it's on my bed I think. I'll go get it." Kon said, walking towards his bed.

"No, I'll get it." I said, walking towards his bed. I needed something to focus on other than Nightwing finding a replacement for me.

Of course, walking towards the bed closest to Nightwing might not have been the best plan for that. "- You must really need help to ask me to join your team." Red Hood mused.

"Miss Martian was kidnapped, La'gann is injured, Green Beetle is an official enemy, and Blue is compromised. I didn't have much choice." Nightwing said as I searched in a box of video games on Kon's bed for Halo.

I heard something drop, and I peaked under the black curtain guarding prying eyes from Kon's bed. It was a wallet, Nightwing's probably since it had a picture of me and him when we were kids back at the circus. I remember exactly when we took the picture, right before our last act with Mom and Dad. "Who's the kid in the picture?" Red Hood asked, pointing to me in the picture before picking the wallet up.

"He's my little brother from the circus. His name's Tim, he was four years old then. He would be 12 years old by now." Nightwing said, and I started looking for Halo even faster. Where the hell was the game when you needed it?

"What happened to him? I wouldn't think B would be the type to take away a sibling from another sibling. But it is B, so I'm not fucking surprised." Red Hood said, making me bite my lip hard so that blood dribbled down my lip.

"He got adopted before Batman could get the papers in. The Drake's were actually married so the government approved their adoption faster. I tried to talk to him before, it didn't work out." Nightwing said, sounding sad. No, not sad. Depressed.

"How did it not work out? You lost your damn _parents. _Kids usually get closer after shit like that happens. Unless one of them killed the parents, but that's not what happened." Red Hood asked, sounding curious.

"I called once, after Batman got the Drake's number. I didn't try to talk to Tim after that." Nightwing said, making me freeze. What call? Never once in that hell hole of a mansion did Dick call me. I should know, I was always sitting next to a phone hoping Dick would try to call me.

"Why not? Didn't the kid want to talk to you?" Red Hood asked, confused.

"I used to think he didn't, now I'm not sure. When I called, Janet Drake answered. When I told her I was Tim's brother, she said Tim didn't want to talk to me ever again for leaving him alone. For weeks I was... depressed. Only once Zucco was in jail did I feel a little better. Not much, but a little. Robin helped though, a lot." Nightwing said, making me fist my hands.

Never once did it occur to me that the Drake's might have messed with my brother to make him never see me again. But I should have. "Why do you say you're not sure now? Sounds like the little shit was being a brat." Red Hood said, his voice going into a protective tone.

"Because, the Drake's aren't nice people. There were reports of them in drug deals and abusing children. And there was a noise when I was calling that made me wonder what was happening in there. It sounded like... a scream. Tim's scream. But I thought it was just my imagination. I wanted it to be my imagination, because I couldn't stand the thought of them hurting my 4 year old brother who always cried when he had nightmares every other week. Now, I'm not sure if they were lying to just get me away from my little brother." Nightwing said.

Tears pricked my eyes as combat boots that Red Hood wore shuffled awkwardly like he never comforted people. So, he _did _try to talk to me all those years. He did care about me. He didn't want to leave me...

I choked back a sob as it worked it's way up my throat. All this time I thought he didn't care, and I almost destroyed him and his entire team for it. A single tear slid down my face, and I wiped the rest of the tears out of my eyes. I started looking for Halo again, finding it at the bottom of the box. "Are you okay?" Kon asked, noticing my cheeks slightly more red.

"Fine, just... thinking. Sorry it took me so long to find it. For some reason it was at the bottom of the box." I said, putting in the video game.

"It's fine." Kon said, looking at me concerned.

I pressed play, and he stopped looking at me so he could try to actually win in Halo. Though, like I told him before, I was raised on this stuff. He didn't have much chance of winning. Though, for once, the idea of winning didn't feel so good.

* * *

It took Nightwing a while to finish talking with Red Hood, but when he finished, Red Hood left with his hands shoved into his pockets and scowl on his face. Of course, you couldn't see with the helmet on, but he had that sort of aura where you _knew _he was scowling.

"Sorry that took so long. Who's winning?" Nightwing asked, leaning over the couch.

"Osprey. I swear this cheats on these games." Kon said, setting down his controller in frustration.

"I told you I don't cheat, I've just played this stuff my entire life. For me, it's like riding a bike. Only except, I don't know how to ride a bike, but that's not the point." I said, turning off the game.

"You don't know how to ride a bike? Even I know how to do that." Kon asked confused, along with Nightwing.

I shrugged and said, "My legal guardians never took the time to teach me, and they never bought me a bike for me to learn on."

"That's... sad." Nightwing said finally.

"Not really. I don't really have any use to ride a regular bike, anyways." I said, turning back to look at Nightwing.

"Right... Well, I'm going to go out. See you guys later at the meeting." Kon said, walking out after grabbing his jacket.

I nodded, the words Nightwing said replaying in my mind. "Are you alright?" Nightwing asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, fine. Where do you want to start?" I asked with a nod.

"Hmmm. Well, let's start with hand to hand combat. But, let's move away from the tv. At the moment, it's my only source of entertainment when I get bored here." Nightwing said, gesturing for me to follow him towards an area used for training with mats laid down to soften our land when we fell.

"Alright." I said, walking onto the mat and got into a stance.

The first move was made by Nightwing who charged at me and aimed a punch at me. I dodged, flipping out of the way of the hit to aim a round house kick at him. He caught my foot, and I used my free foot to jump up and twist my foot out of his grip while sailing over his shoulder.

"Not bad. Try not to let your opponent catch your foot like that in a fight." Nightwing said as I got into another stance.

"Yeah, I figured." I mumbled under my breath.

Nightwing smirked, and made a beckoning gesture with his hand. I charged at him, and our fight began again. Only, this time, Nightwing didn't go easy on me. Or, ever again. Meaning he kicked my ass.

"Not bad, considering your only 12." Nightwing said, passing me a water bottle after I wobbled onto my legs. In all reality, I could have won. But most of the moves needed to win were ones that crippled or killed. I didn't want to do that to my brother. Not after what he said.

"Just wait, one day I'll kick your ass." I said with a smirk.

"No cussing. You can only cuss when you turn 13. Until then, no more colorful language." Nightwing said with a smirk.

"Your saying you didn't cuss when you were 12 in Gotham?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at what he said.

"Only a little bit. And not when Batman was around." Nightwing said, drinking his own water.

"I'm sure. So, is that Red Hood guy going to join our team?" I asked, looking at Nightwing curiously. Red Hood seemed upset when he left, so I wasn't sure if he was still going to be on the team. If that was a good thing or not, I wasn't sure.

"Yeah, he is. And careful, your starting to sound jealous." Nightwing said with a snicker.

I blushed a little, but glared at Nightwing. "Why would I be jealous?" I asked, though I knew exactly why. Red Hood got the brother I've wanted for years, it was hard not to feel jealous.

"I don't know kid, you tell me." Nightwing said, looking at me curiously.

I looked around the hideout, then saw the video games I was playing with Kon earlier. "Want to play a video game? Bet I can beat you at Mortal Kombat." I said, switching the subject.

Nightwing gave me a look that said _I know what you're trying to do _but nodded anyways. "I highly doubt that, Osprey. I am amazing at video games." Nightwing said with a smile.

For awhile we played Mortal Kombat, yelling at the screen and getting very serious about it. So serious in fact, that Nightwing stood up and played while kicking my legs and calling me a midget. I retaliated by calling him a boneless prick and rolled onto my back so I would block his kicks easier. That ended when Nightwing accidentally kicked the bruise Jack left on my shoulder, making me hiss in pain.

"Are you alright, Osprey? I didn't kick you that hard." Nightwing asked, pulling me closer so he could look at the spot he kicked.

"I'm fine, let go!" I said, trying to yank my shoulder away from him.

I managed to get away from him, but he saw my purple and black mess of a shoulder first. "Osprey, what happened? That didn't happen on a mission, you would have gotten it fixed right after." Nightwing asked, a protective edge going into his voice.

"It's nothing." I said, shutting off the video game.

"Obviously, it's something." Nightwing said, then sat down next to me and pulled me into a one arm hug that made me freeze.

"You do know you can tell me if something anything, right Osprey?" Nightwing asked, his tone warm and brotherly. Just the way I remembered it 8 years ago.

I put my head in my hands so I wouldn't have to look at him, and then I cried. The news of him actually trying to talk to me mixed with the fact he was actually acting like a real big brother made me feel like an ass for trying to get rid of him for revenge. All of it became too much, and even if you bottle up your tears, they always have to come out at some point.

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" Nightwing asked, rubbing my arm soothingly. It only made me want to cry more.

"Dick... I screwed up." I said in between sobs.

He froze slightly when I called him his name, but went back to rubbing my arm as tears slid down my face behind my shades. "What you did can't be that bad, Osprey." Nightwing said softly.

I grabbed my shades and threw them on the floor, the sound of the plastic and glass cracking against the cement floor echoing through the building. "Stop calling me that." I said, shoving my face in my arms so he couldn't see my face.

"What else can I call you?" Nightwing asked, though he sounded like he already knew my name.

"You already know my name, Dick. You've probably known it for a while. And if you end up calling me Timmy like you did when I was 4, I will punch you in the throat." I said, glaring at him with bloodshot eyes.

"Alright Tim, how did you screw up?" Dick asked, looking at me with confusion and joy. Confusion because he didn't understand how badly I screwed up, joy because he knew I was his little brother.

I took a deep breath, and tried to calm my nerves. I haven't cried like this in a long time. The last time I did, I was 4, and I had a nightmare. Only except this time, this nightmare was coming true. There was no turning back, I would have to tell my brother I'm a traitor.

"Huh, guess I got here at a good time." Arsenal's voice said behind us.

Nightwing turned around quickly, confused while I stayed sitting. "Yeah, you did." I said, standing up slowly.

I turned to face Dick, his face confused and suspicious. Good, he should be considering what I've done.

"There's really no easy way to admit to this, but I guess the easiest way is to just say it straight out. Before I joined the Team, and years before that, I joined the Light. They promised that if trained under them and fulfilled missions for them, that I would get to kill Tony Zucco. This was supposed to be my last mission before I got to do that. Invading the Young Justice Team to become a spy for the Light was what I started out doing, but, after a while... I guess you could say I changed my mind about who I work for." I said, keeping my head down, not able to meet his eyes. I didn't want to see the hate I've seen on everybody else's faces when they look at me. Not from him.

"Listen, I get it if you don't trust me, or even like me anymore, but-"

"I'm going to stop you there. Did the Light mention that they've tried this before, on the original team?" Nightwing asked, interrupting me.

"Yeah, but they were different. They joined the Team first, then the Light tempted them away or blackmailed them." I said, my voice bitter.

"True, but it would be very hypocritical for me and everyone else on the Team to not give you a chance to explain why you did what you did. You came out and told me, which shows that you don't want to be with the Light anymore. And from what I can tell Arsenal already knows. Which, I have to admit I'm curious about." Nightwing said, looking at Arsenal curiously mixed with grimness.

"I was trying to catch up with important things, missions, events, things like that. Well, there was one mission where there was a picture of Osprey, or Tim, which I definitely didn't expect to be your name. He was in Iraq, doing a mission for Ra's. He was beating up an US soldier that had been trying to... do things to an innocent woman there." Arsenal said, making my lip twitch a little at the memory.

"I remember that. It was a mission to get something from their general, and well... guess I got a little distracted." I said, smirking a little bit.

Nightwing sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Originally, I planned on just filling in the whole team about Kaldur's mission, but it looks like we'll have to tell them about you, too. I'll have Miss Martian look in your head, just so everyone else will believe your story. You are okay with that, right?" Nightwing asked, looking down at me concerned.

I bit my lip, then nodded. "As long as it's just that, and she doesn't try to erase my mind like she did with Kaldur." I said, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"Trust me, she won't." Nightwing said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, watching as Arsenal left after giving me a quick nod. "So, do you hate me?" I asked, fully ready for him to say 'yes'. After every thing I've done, I couldn't blame him.

"... No. Tim, your my little brother. And because of that I know what it's like seeing your parents die and what it can do to you. But, I had Bruce after that. Yeah, he wasn't the best, but he was enough. You didn't get that, Tim. You had parents that were thought abusive, and from the mess on your shoulder, I'm guessing those thoughts were true. Point being, I don't hate you for what you've done. None of it. You told me, and your willing to tell the Team. That's more than I probably would have ever been able to do in your shoes." Nightwing said, pulling me into a hug.

For a while, everything was quiet. Then I said, "I forgot how much you liked hugging. Can you let go of me now?"

"Fine." Nightwing said with a chuckle.

I took my spare mask from my pocket and placed it on my face quickly when I heard someone come in. "Hey, guys. Are we going to have the meeting here or the training part of this place?" Miss Martian asked, La'gann behind her.

"In here." Nightwing said, walking over towards M'gann.

"You alright?" La'gann asked me.

"For now. By the end of the meeting, I might not." I said, standing up and walking towards the place I kept a spare costume.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Also, Clown and His Pipe asked if I was going to ship anyone with Tim, and I figured I'd just write this to avoid future questions about shipping. Honestly, I do not know if I'm going to pair him up with anyone. I've been thinking of some pairings, but I don't know if I'll use any of them. But, if you want a pairing, review or PM me and I'll take your pairing idea into consideration.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

Tim POV

As everyone came in for the meeting, my heart pounded louder and louder in my chest, the sound almost deafening me. "Alright. The first thing we need to talk about, is Kaldur. He is not a traitor, but in a deep cover mission. And Artemis is not dead, but working along side Kaldur." Nightwing said, letting the news sink in.

The few who didn't know, Garfield, Bumble Bee, Mal, Impulse, plus Red Hood who showed up, and if Jaime were still here, freaked out. "You mean, we mourned Artemis for nothing?!" Bumble Bee asked, furious.

"No, you didn't. It was all apart of Nightwing's plan, and he planned to tell you guys earlier. But, things got... out of hand." Artemis said, walking in with Kaldur without her charm necklace.

"Artemis!" Bumble Bee and a few others yelled as they hugged her. It almost made me feel bad that we would ruin their good mood with my news.

"That's not the only big thing I've learned today, either. Osprey." Nightwing said, motioning for me to explain after they settled down.

I swallowed thickly, all of their eyes on me. "For the ones that were on the original team, this must seem like de ja vu, but... I work with the Light. Or did, I suppose. After today I have no plan of working with them ever again." I said, watching as most were shocked, and the few like Arsenal, Artemis, M'gann, and Kaldur looked like they already knew.

"You're a traitor?!" Lagoon Boy yelled, making me close my eyes painfully.

"Relax Lagoon Boy. Osprey told me about who he worked for today, before the meeting. He even agreed to let M'gann look through his mind. Considering that 3 of the teammates that you trust now betrayed the team at one point, I think it's only fair that he at least gets to explain himself." Nightwing said, Red Hood and the others narrowing their eyes.

M'gann walked in front of me, and small smile on her lips. "I'll show the rest of the team what I find, just so I know I don't... mess up." She said, and I nodded gratefully. If something happened, at least there would be witnesses.

She put her hands on both side of my head, and I let the mental wall that Ra's taught me to build go down. There was a sharp pain in my head, and when I opened my eyes I didn't even realized were closed, I was at the circus. Haley's circus.

"This is the first memory I could find that had a reason why you joined the Light. I can't believe it goes back all the way to when you were 4." M'gann commented, the others looking slightly scared. The only ones who didn't look like they might be afraid of what they would see was Hood, who probably figured out who I was by now.

"Well, it didn't happen here. It happened in that tent, over there." I said, pointing to the center tent where I performed my last show.

I hesitated before walking in, keeping my head down so I wouldn't have to see my parents fall again. The Team followed went inside, looking confused when they saw nothing wrong. "I don't understand. This looks like fun, not some place where something bad would happen." Wonder Girl said confused.

"Me and my family, the Flying Grayson's, were acrobat performers for Haley's circus. It was _supposed_ to be a show for everyone to have fun, and it was. Till a man named Tony Zucco showed up." I said, pointing up at the high wire act, waiting for the time where the rope started breaking.

I didn't have to wait long, because soon the rope broke, and I saw my 4 year old self being pulled up by an 8 year old version of Dick. I looked at my smaller self, instead of how the bones of my parents cracked on the ground when they land, how they looked with their body parts bent in odd angles, or how their blood slowly poured out of their bodies onto the ground.

Everyone behind me gasped, all except Dick, who just looked away with his eyes closed tightly. "Zucco sabotaged the line, making it to where my parents fell. The only reason I'm alive now is because my older brother caught me at the top." I said, looking up at the two brothers starting to cry.

I felt a cold shiver run through me as the scene changed, and it was one that happened only a few weeks after the first memory. It was a perfectly frozen memory, almost like a picture, of me being pulled away from my big brother. "Why does this looks like an orphanage?" Beast Boy asked, before the answer dawning on him.

"That's because it is. We had no other relatives we could live with, so we ended up at the Gotham orphanage. The Drakes, the people who adopted me, only wanted one charity case, so they adopted me since my parents death made the news. I haven't heard from my brother after this happened until recently, but I found out that was because something the Drake's did." I explained, hating the way the Team suddenly looked at me with pity.

The scene changed again, this time it was more of a split image. Two frozen memories shown at the same time. One was me being alone, sitting next to a window with a phone in my lap and staring down at it with a sadness only a lonely 4 year old had. The other was the first time Jack and Janet beat me, my body hand cuffed to a bed while he stood above me with a whip and Janet was forcing a needle into my arm. "Who are they? Why are they-? You were four! How could they do this to a four year old?" Artemis asked, staring at the image of the Drakes beating me with horror that everyone else had.

I noticed Nightwing clenching his fists through the corner of my eyes, and anger filtering into his face as he stared at the Drake's with hatred I expected to be directed to me when I admitted I was a traitor.

"Those people in the one memory of them hurting me is the Drakes. The press always had an article about them being abusive, but that had no idea how right they were. When ever they were home, I was hurt constantly. When they left though, it was just me in the giant mansion. Occassionly a maid would show up, but besides that, no one else really cared about me being alone." I said, waiting for the memory to shift. But it didn't.

"Osprey... None of us knew. Does this still happen?" M'gann asked, not looking like she wanted to change the memory.

I licked my lip, swallowing the lump in my throat. I looked at everyone, then ended at Nightwing. He looked at me like he would get an answer, no matter what. "Janet died on a cruise to Hiate when I was 11, so she isn't around. Jack on the other hand... he was only in a coma and remarried. Dana, his wife, doesn't hurt me, but... Jack does say certain comments. And... recently... he has hit me again." I said, rubbing my shoulder.

"Can we just move on with the next memory?" I asked, glaring at the ground. One half was clean, the other was blood soaked. I never remembered there being so much blood the first time it happened, but in all fairness I was being hurt at the time.

M'gann nodded, and we moved to when I was 8, talking to Ra's, Talia, and Slade."This must be where you started with the Light." Kaldur said, making me shake my head.

"No, this is where I met the people that got me into the Light. These three villains agreed to train me so I could get revenge on the man who murdered my parents. It wasn't until 2 years later when I was 10 that I joined the Light." I said, noticing how angry I looked when I was 8. Angry and alone.

The memory switched again to show me talking to Ra's about my mission to go undercover. "This is where you got your mission, to go undercover on The Team." Superboy said, looking around the expensive throne room of Ra's Al Ghul.

"Yes." I said, nodding numbly.

"But why did you change? I mean, you weren't on the Team, then betrayed us like the others. You knew the Light before you knew us." La'gann asked curiously.

I blinked, and this time I was back at the HQ. I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "Honestly, I'm not completely sure. It's probably a mixture from something everyone on the Team. I'm still trying to figure everything out. But, from what I've figured out, it's probably because you guys were nicer to me than the Light. Impulse asked me to hang out with him, even though he barely knew me. A few of you guys have saved my lives, and I've even been offered a place to go when things get bad at home. The Light, even though I've been there longer, hasn't done anything like that." I said.

"I'm still not sure if we can trust you." Bumble Bee said, giving me an untrustworthy look.

I looked down at the ground, knowing that I couldn't do much to change her mind. "I believe we can." Kaldur said, making me bring my head up to look at him shocked by what he said.

"What makes you think that? No offense to you Osprey, it's just..." Mal said, trailing off.

"I get it. I'm not expecting to be trusted right after I said I'm a traitor." I said with a shake of my head.

"Considering that you probably knew about my mission, as well as Artemis, you could have told the Light about us. You didn't." Kaldur said, making everyone thinking about whether they should trust me.

"I think we should trust him, too." Batgirl said, shocking everyone even more than what Kaldur said.

"I thought you hated him? I heard you two fight on missions before, the conversations you two have aren't pretty." Bumble Bee asked, more shocked than the rest of us.

"Yeah, but the thing is, he saved me during a mission. Not to mention, him and Arsenal saved all of us at War World. He could have just knocked out Arsenal and handed him over to the Reach if he really was against us. Also, if he hadn't gotten you and Mal to stop fighting during said mission, we all would have been dead. As much of an annoying prick he is sometimes, he can be trusted." Batgirl said calmly.

I stared at her, like she was some other person. Because, honestly, even if we did have a fragile truce on the Reach mission, I would have thought she would be the one to hate me the most. "Well... what now?" Wonder Girl asked, looking at Nightwing.

"Obviously, we need to talk about Blue." Nightwing said, about to open his mouth to say something else.

"Actually, I think I may know how to help with that." I blurted out, looking around to see everyone else wary at me, the traitor, giving a suggestion.

"What would that be?" Red Hood asked, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall. His voice was nuetral, like he wasn't sure what to think about me yet.

"You know the cave in Bialya? The one that was found in the base for Queen Bee by Batgirl and Bumble Bee?" I asked everyone.

Everyone nodded, mostly because we all had to sit through the 10 minute long review for it. "I looked through some of the Light's records and the League's, and found some info on it. The beetle hyrogliphics you saw in the cave is there because the ancients who made it found a way to clean the beetle of any Reach contact." I said, looking at Nightwing for a reaction.

"It would make sense. After all, Blue's scarab was fine till Green messed with it, so it must have been cleaned before Blue got it." Bumble Bee said, making me look at her slightly confused. Did she really trust me so easily after her friends put in a good word for me?

"Sounds like a good plan. We might even be able to use this to put the Reach against the Light when the summit meeting comes. Both the Reach and the Light will be there, so perhaps we can mess with their alliance." Kaldur said, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"It could work. The Light doesn't really plan on working with the Reach, maybe if we were able to some how show the Reach this we could get a confession. If we recorded that confession we could use it for the League's court in Rimbor. I highly doubt a judge of any kind can turn down a confession. Not to mention, we could show Earth exactly what the Reach were planning as well." I said, wondering how we could twist the summit meeting to get the confession.

I looked up and everyone was looking at me shocked. "What?" I asked, blinking.

"Did you just _think up_ a plan to take down the Light, Reach, and help the Justice League?" Red Hood asked, shocked.

"Um. Not really. I've been thinking about it since yesterday but I'm not sure how we would be able to mess with the meeting enough to get it to do what we want." I said, shifting uncomfortably with the attention.

"We'll figure it out. Until then, this meeting is over." Nightwing said, a smile stretching out on his face.

Almost everyone left, all except me and Nightwing. "Think they trust me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think they do. Listen Tim, about not seeing you when we were separated at the orphanage. I'm- oh!" Nightwing said, taking a step away from me after I kicked him in the leg. Hard.

"Don't apologize. It was the Drake's they told you a lie, and that is it. What the Drake's did wasn't your fault." I said, glaring up at him.

He seemed shocked before chuckling. "Fair enough. But, if anything happens again, you can come to me. Alfred would probably love to meet you at the Manor." Dick said, a serious look on his face. Which kind of looked weird on his face when he was always smiling, even in serious problems.

I looked down, finding the floor very interesting. "I... I might come. It's really not that bad. Jack's only said a few comments about Mom and Dad and punched me a few times. Besides, Dana is always around, and he never does that stuff in front of her." I said, stuttering slightly.

Dick frowned a little, but nodded. "Alright." Nightwing said, then suddenly, pulled me into a tight hug.

"You know, I don't remember you hugging me this much back at the circus." I said, freezing at the physical contact.

"At the circus you would follow me where ever I went like a puppy. I haven't seen you for 8 years, I think I'm entitled to my hugs." Nightwing said with a laugh.

"I did not follow you around like a puppy." I said, punching him playfully in the arm when he let me out of the hug.

"Right, you follow me around like a chipmunk right?" Nightwing asked, referring to what we called each other before the final act.

"Better than a flying squirrel, right? And it was Alvin the Chipmunk." I said with a smirk. I looked at the time on a wall clock, my smirk fading into a grim line.

"What's wrong?" Nightwing asked, confused by the sudden change.

"I have to check in with the Light. If I don't, they'll think something is up." I said, starting to walk towards the exit.

I only took a few steps when I stopped, and said, "You better not tell anyone about this."

"What?" Nightwing asked, his face turning even more confused.

I quickly hugged him, my face only coming up to his chest. "I missed you, bro." I whispered into the Kevlar of his costume before walking towards the exit again with Nightwing's laughter echoing through the building.

I zeta beamed to Gotham, grimacing when I made it to the theater. The theater felt cold as I walked in, my stomach curling up in distaste when opened my laptop to begin the meeting. Honestly, I just wanted to stop being with the Light all together, but I still had to act my part. Or else they might catch onto my plan to save Blue.

"You were almost late." Ra's observed.

"Sorry, Nightwing had a meeting to discuss what to do about Blue Beetle. It seems they only know that his armor is controlling him, but that seems to be all they know." I said, looking at the Reach Ambassador smirk on the screen. It was a good thing I could mask my feelings so good, or else they would be able to see how much I wanted to punch him in the throat. I wonder if it would have the same effect on him as it does on humans?

"Good. Anything else to report?" Savage asked.

"Yes, Red Hood has joined the Team. Though, it seems to be temporary." I said, noticing the way Ra's scowled.

"Hmmm. An annoyance we will have to deal with. Do you have anything else to report?" Ra's asked.

"No. That is all." I said, the meeting ending.

I walked out of the theater, sighing. "So, you just wanted to see how this place was doing huh?" Red Hood asked, leaning against the building's wall.

I looked at him confused, how would he know about- oh. "So your that guy I ran into last time. Jason Todd, right?" I asked, covering my confusion.

"Yup, but you better keep that a secret. Got it?" Red Hood said, glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes, walking out of the alley. "Why would I tell anyone? Besides, even if I did want to tell someone, I wouldn't. It would hurt Dick in some way, and we both know that guy doesn't take stress well." I said, shaking my head.

"Good to know." Red Hood said, sounding amused before pinning me to the theater's wall and a knife positioned at my neck.

I stood there calmly, not showing fear. Why should I? The knife wasn't digging into my skin, and if it started to, I could do numerous things to get him to stop. Of course, depending on how well he fought depended on how much he would get hurt in the process.

"Usually I don't threaten kids, but you're the exception. If you lied to us back in that meeting, and end up hurting Dick, I swear I will hunt you down and break every bone in your body." Jason said, his voice a low hiss.

"If I end up hurting Dick after finding out that it was the Drake's fault that I never saw my brother in 8 years, I'll let you." I said, looking him in the eyes.

He thought what I said over before nodding and taking the knife away from my throat. "Good. See you later, kid." Red Hood said, ruffling my hair like he didn't just threaten me with a knife at my throat and walking away.

"What is it with him and messing with my hair?" I asked, fixing it.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! So, a guest named Isabel pointed out a fact that I feel that I need to make clear. This was the part of her review I'm answering, '**_**Anyway, I noticed an inconsistency here. You said that Miss Martian was kidnapped, which was one of the reasons why Nightwing asked Jason to join the team, but then later on, she comes in with La'gann. So which is it?' **_

**And just in case if anyone else is confused by this, I'm posting it now. In the last chapter, I wrote that Miss Martian ****was ****kidnapped, not is kidnapped. In the Young Justice Invasion episode right after Miss Martian escapes from Black Manta, Nightwing didn't want to push her because he was blaming himself for her being kidnapped and what happened to Kaldur. That is why he brought in Jason, so that no one else would get kidnapped when they had more team members to help. Sorry for the confusion. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Tim POV April 30th

"You're worried." Nightwing noted, looking over at me with an amused look.

"Yes, I am. Because if this doesn't work, not only will Blue end up a slave to the Reach, the entire world will be enslaved. I think I have a right to worry." I snapped, glaring at him as me, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, and Bumble Bee flew to Bailya.

We discussed the plan, and we all knew we would need back up when Zatanna was doing the ritual just in case another beetle barged into the middle of it. That would be the ones in the Bio-ship, all except for Nightwing. He was going back to make a plan with Kaldur since, as rare as it was, it was the only time Kaldur and Nightwing could plan how to turn things around in the summit meeting. The people getting Blue and taking him to Bailya were Rocket, Zatanna, Impulse, and Batgirl. Red Hood was in Gotham, taking care of some things there, Miss Martian said she had to tell Lagoon Boy something important, and Superboy is being a buffer for his friend Wendy so that she won't mess up with the guy she's dating.

"Stay traught, we will get Blue back." Nightwing said with a comforting smile.

"What does traught even mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, distraught means to be unfocused and upset, right? So, traught means the opposite, obviously." Nightwing said, his grin growing.

"You know, there is a reason English doesn't work that way, right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"It should, it would be simpler." Nightwing said with a snort.

"Not really. Then what would you do with the word like, disgust? You can't take the dis out of disgust because then you would have gust and gust already has a meaning. Or the word overreaction. Taking the over out of overreaction can't make reaction mean less of a reaction. That's what the word underreact is for." I said, snickering as he glared at me lightly.

"I'm not saying it should for all the English words, I'm just saying it should work for most of them. And since when did you get to be an English genius? Back at the circus you hated speaking English." Nightwing said, flicking me in the ear.

"I had to learn quickly when I got sent to a preschool. They make fun of you there a lot when you don't know what certain words mean." I said with a shrug.

Dick frowned slightly, but left it at that. Soon we got to the cave in Bailya, and Nightwing opened the door of the ship. "Careful to not get caught. We still don't have Blue, and the last thing we need is the Light warning the Reach before we do." Nightwing warned as we left.

I nodded and followed the others into the cave. "There's not many people here." Wonder Girl whispered.

"That's because there was no alert. No alert, no one rushing in to stop us." I said, sneaking into the ritual cave quickly.

When we got in, it was almost like one of those old tombs you see in mummy movies. Certain parts of the stone walls and pillars had crumbled over time, though the alter where the magician stood was still intact. Symbols were carved into the walls, most of them looking egyptian. "So, now what? We just wait for them to get here?" Beast Boy asked.

"We should probably hide. If Green or Black Beetle come for back up, then we'll need all the advantages we can get." I said, walking behind the alter.

"I don't understand, didn't you hide some of your moves before you came out? Couldn't you use them against the Beetles?" Bumble Bee asked as she flew behind a pillar.

"Well, yes, I did. But those moves end up breaking bones and killing people. I'm not even sure if Martian's have the same system as us, and I don't even know what kind of alien Black Beetle is. For all I know one of their major veins could be in their wrists, and if I broke it and they ended up dying, it would be all my fault." I said, making everyone else frown.

"That sucks. It would have been nice to have another advantage." Beast Boy said from where he was sitting on top of a pillar.

"Even if I did try to kill Black, it would still be hard. His armor would get in the way." I said casually.

"How can you say that like you talk about that everyday? It's horrible." Wonder Girl asked with disgust.

"Have you ever been to Iraq? Or Afkanastan? Or any place where there was a war of any kind?" I asked, leaning against the wall I was hiding behind and staring at the wall in front of me.

"No. Why would I? We help fight crime, not wars. Besides, if we did fight in the wars, that would just cause the other side to want metas, and they would do anything to do it." Wonder Girl said, her voice echoing in the cave.

"I have. The Light put me in a lot of missions in places with wars to get all hesitance of me killing out of the way. In war, you have to kill. It doesn't matter if you try not to, that only postpones it. Everyday, people die there and it's either killed or be killed. That's what I did whenever I had missions in Iraq or any other country with war. So yeah, I totally agree that it is horrible I can talk about death so easily. But I'm not proud of it, and I can't change it." I said, and I saw Wonder Girl stare at me from where she was hiding behind another wall.

Nobody else said anything as we waited for confirmation that Blue was captured, but the wait was starting to get long. And let me tell you, hiding behind a wall in the same position for an hour hurts. "What's taking so long?" Beast Boy whined, obviously bored.

"Taking down Blue probably isn't easy, not while he's under Reach control. You know how it is hard for us to take down Black Beetle? Well, the same battle tactics are now in Blue." Bumble Bee said, making Beast Boy finally understand just what they were doing to him.

"Team Beta, Team Alpha has just caught Blue. Be prepared for them to get to you soon." Nightwing said into all of our comm's suddenly.

"Got it. Beta squad, out." Wonder Girl said, and the wait started once again.

Luckily, it wasn't long before the sounds of fighting above us came, obviously our Alpha squad fighting Queen Bee's minions. "Should we help them?" Beast Boy asked, looking towards the entrance way.

"No, don't. Rocket maybe not be able to do much while she holds Blue, but they have Zantanna, Batgirl, and Impulse. More than enough to take out Queen Bee's stooges." I said. He nodded, but continued to look at the entrance way concerned.

However, he lost that look when Alpha squad walked in with Blue in a containment bubble.

"Do you have the power for this, Zatanna?" Impulse asked as he walked in with Batgirl and Rocket.

"Me? No. But I'll borrow from people who do." Zatanna said as she walked up to the altar.

She started meditating on top of the altar, channeling her power probably. "So far, no other Beetles." Wonder Girl whispered into our comms.

As if on cue, Green Beetle flew in. "You were saying." I said into the comm.

"Oh, shut up." Wonder Girl mumbled under her breath.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at the fight. Beast Boy was fighting him, currently an elephant. But, Martians were stronger than humans and was strong enough to push over Beast Boy.

"Let's go help." I said, running towards the Green Beetle.

"You humans are annoying." Green said annoyed before blocking all my hits with his armor.

"Perhaps, but that's the fun part about being human. It gives you an excuse to bug the crap out of others." I said with a smirk.

Green scowled, then blasted me away with his sonic cannon. "I hate the Reach." I muttered as I hit the wall with a groan.

I looked over at Zatanna, hoping she was almost through with the ritual. However, she wasn't. She had a blue beetle on her forehead, and her eyes were opening. But this time, she had no pupils. Her eyes were pure light.

The crumbled buildings started fixing themselves, everything going back to the way they were when they were made.

I looked back at the fight, and saw that Wonder Girl had Green Beetle tied up in her rope. However, that didn't stop Green from firing a cannon at Zatanna. "Impulse, use the rope to drag Green over to the altar in front of Zatanna. It will block the blast, and get his scarab clean." I snapped at Impulse.

He nodded, and in a matter of seconds he grabbed the rope and used it to stop Green's attack. Light filled the circle Green and Blue were in, both of them being consumed by the Light.

"Nice plan, Osprey." Impulse said with a grin.

I nodded, looking over at Blue and Green. "Are they back to normal?" Rocket asked.

"Ugh. My head." Jaime groaned as he sat up.

"Yes, they're back to normal. I can't sense any of the Reach's energy on either of them." Zatanna said with a relieved smile.

"It's true, I don't feel the Reach inside me anymore." Jaime said with a happy grin.

"Good. Glad to have you back. Can't say the same about the Green one, though." I said, glaring at the Green Beetle.

"Hey, he was under control just like me." Blue said, trying to defend him.

"Yeah, but he's the one who corrupted you. Give us sometime, he hasn't given us much to trust him on." Impulse said, everyone hesitantly looking at me.

"What?" Blue asked.

I looked up at him, then turned around. "We'll fill you in on the way. For now, I really just want to go back to the HQ." I said, walking out the entrance.

"Sounds like a good plan. Let's go Jaime, we have a lot to fill you in on." Impulse said with a grim look. The look was appropriate, since I would have to tell another friend I was a traitor.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! I hope you guys liked the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. But wouldn't it be awesome if I did?**

* * *

Tim POV

"Get up, brat!" Jack yelled, his fist pounding against the door.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly. I just got back from patrol 2 hours ago, and I was so pumped with adrenaline that it took me 1 hour just to go to sleep. Simply put, I was exhausted. "What do you want?" I growled as I opened the door. When I did open the door, I was expecting Jack glaring at me from his wheelchair. Instead I was met with a baseball to the head.

If I used the fighting moves I learned from Ra's, Talia, or Slade, I would be able to dodge it and hurt Jack. But I didn't because it would give me away. So I took the baseball bat to the side of my head.

I fell to the floor, landing harshly on my bottom. "I always knew I shouldn't have let you walk into this house, you worthless piece of shit!" Jack said, bringing the baseball down on me again. This time, it landed on my ribs, cracking them.

I curled up, bringing my hands to cover my eyes, ears and any vital body part on my head. Jack kept on swinging, loud crunching sounds echoing through my head whenever it came down. But never a scream or a tear. I refused to cry, refused to scream in pain because that's what Jack loved; hearing me yell and sob. I wouldn't cry or scream again, not to him anyways.

"Jack, where are you?" Dana asked from down stairs.

Jack froze, then turned his wheelchair and leaving the bat in my room. "Don't move, circus freak. I'm not finished with you yet." Jack hissed before leaving with a smile on his face.

I stood up shakily, grabbing a jacket. "But I'm finished with you, Jack. At least for tonight." I muttered, opening the window in my room and jumping down.

For anyone else, it would have been a suicidal idea since I was on the 2nd story of the building with broken bones. But I've been jumping out my window with broken bones since I was 4, I knew how to land and be mostly okay.

So, I did. And once I got up from my crouch, I started walking off Drake grounds while putting on my jacket. Thankfully, there was a zeta tube down the street, so I wouldn't have to go far to get away from this hell hole. "Wait, Tim! Where are you going?" Dana asked, running towards me where I was just getting past the gate.

"Dana, I need to leave for tonight. I'll be back sometime tomorrow, I promise." I said, pulling the hood over my head so she wouldn't see the bruises on me.

"I-... Alright, Tim. Just make sure to be home then." Dana said before I started running down the street. Well, I sort of ran. It was more of a weird limping.

But that didn't matter when I got down the street and walked into the zeta tube that was hidden inside of a shed. "Osprey, B-20. Bludhaven." I said to the computer.

I closed my eyes as the white light of the zeta beam came on, and I struggled to breathe as I was taken to Bludhaven. I guess that might have something to do with the possibly fractured rib Jack gave me. "Hopefully it's just Superboy there." I muttered as I walked into the HQ quietly.

As it turns out, it wasn't just Superboy. Because no, the universe would hate to actually give me something I want for once. No, it turned out that Kaldur, Artemis, Dick, Wally, Roy, Arsenal (seriously, I have no clue how to write who is who with these two in the same room besides like this), and Jason. Why does the universe hate me so much?

And what were they all doing here? I looked at the table they were looking at, and saw a plan for the summit. Oh, that would make sense. Now, how to just get by without anyone seeing me, that was the real problem. Especially since most of them were either trained by Batman or Ollie to listen to everything around them, and one of them had super hearing.

I slipped out from the shadow I was hidden behind, limping past them towards the bathroom where the first aid was. After all, that was the only thing I needed. I didn't want to burden them anymore than that.

I almost managed to do it too. Only, when I got to the bathroom and I shut the door, I shut the door a little too hard when I leaned on it since I couldn't stand anymore. "I knew I heard something." Kon muttered, the sound of feet making their way to the bathroom drowning my hearing along with my harsh breathing as I felt blood pool into my shirt. It had been doing that ever since I got out of the zeta beam.

I moved over to the cabinet and grabbed the first aid out of it, then got out all the stuff I knew I would need to fix what Jack did to me. "Hey who is- Osprey?!" Kon asked, his voice matching his shocked face.

"Yeah, hi." I said, waving to Kon almost casually, only, the hand I used had a dislocated wrist. I probably should have used the one that wasn't dislocated.

My teeth bit into my bit as I forced the bone back into place, blood streaming down my lip and chin now from biting it so much. "Who is it, Conner?" Artemis asked.

I grabbed the gauze in the first aid, and pressed my hand against the open gash that was bleeding like crazy. White bone was peeking out between the red of blood and the paleness of my skin. "Oh my goodness! Dick, get your ass over here!" Artemis snapped once she saw me trying to stop the bleeding.

"What happened?" Kon asked, kneeling next to me, looking at me like he wasn't sure what to do.

"I thought he wouldn't do it again." I whispered.

"Who? Who did you think wouldn't do it again?" Kon asked, confused.

"I was stupid to think he wouldn't though. Even in his damn wheelchair he still doesn't stop." I said, laughing ruefully. Only, I had to stop when it hurt too much.

"Wait, your legal guardians?" Kon asked, just as everyone else had gotten inside the bathroom to see what happened.

"No, just Jack. It's always Jack." I whispered as everyone stared at me.

"Damn, you weren't kidding when you said your legal guardians beat you." Arsenal muttered, putting one of my arms over his shoulders. Kon did the same, and they picked me up.

"You know, you guys are freaking out over nothing. I can fix myself up with a first aid. I've fixed worse broken bones and cuts with less." I said, careful to not let my bad ankle touch the ground.

Dick was making a bed, a blood bag hung on a poll for me. "Doesn't mean you should have to." Dick said, helping me lay down on the bed without hurting myself.

"Shit, what did they do to you?" Dick asked as he kept pressure on the bleeding wound and gestured with his other hand for Artemis.

"You can set bones, right?" He asked. She nodded, a grim frown on her face.

She held my bad ankle, the one that looked like it was at an odd angle, and snapped it back in place. I refused to make a sound. "Kid, what did they do? Take a baseball bat to you?" Artemis asked, making me chuckle weakly.

"Yeah, got it the first time." I said, wincing when her grip tightened on my leg where she stopping some minor bleeding on my leg.

"And you just took it?" Artemis asked, her teeth gritting.

I stared up at the ceiling as Dick sighed when the bleeding stopped, and he started stitching up the wound. "It's not that simple, babe." Wally said, walking in with everyone else who looked grim as well.

"You sound like you speak from experience." I said, looking at him through the corner of my eye.

"You could say that. Who's the guy who did this to you anyways?" Wally asked, gesturing to my body.

I closed my eyes, taking a breath before saying his name. "Jack Drake."

The air seemed to freeze, mostly because everyone knew him. "The rich guy in a wheelchair whose company is falling?" Roy asked, trying to figure out why I would take the abuse.

"Yeah. Only, when I was 4 and this shit started, he had a full bank and he could stand. I guess he still..." I trailed off, coughing into my hand.

"He still scares the shit out of you." Wally finished.

"Yeah. Kind of like a monster in the closet, you know? Only, I had to live with him." I said, closing my eyes, ignoring the looks of anger and sympathy as I fell asleep.

* * *

Dick POV

I stared at Tim lay on the bed, certain parts of it red from the blood. "Are you okay, Dick? You look like your about to rip someone apart." Wally commented.

"Trust me, I just might." I muttered angrily as I walked off into the working out room to punch the punching bag after I taped a picture of Jack on it.

How could I let this happen again? Timmy got hurt again, so bad that I had to be careful to not touch his bone. How could I let this happen again? "Dick, stop it." Wally said, running into the training area.

"Stop what?" I asked as I punched Jack's face into the punching bag.

"Your blaming yourself, it's not that hard to see, dude." Wally said, crossing his arms.

"How can I not blame myself?! He said it, he admitted it to the whole damn team that he was abused! I thought Jack wouldn't touch him while he was stuck in that wheelchair, and I was wrong. I should have reported it, or done something!" I said, my punches becoming more powerful.

I round house kicked the bag hard, hard enough to knock it off the hook holding it up. "Dick, trust me, I know what the kid's going through. He probably didn't think Jack would do it either. But men like that don't change, even after being in a coma. Trust me, no one could do anything because no one would think he would do it." Wally said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Wally, what happened with you and your dad is different from Tim." I said, hanging my head.

"I know, but it's mostly the same. Dick, as much as he pretends he isn't, Tim's scared of that man. He probably will for the rest of his life. It's like the kid said, Jack's the monster who hides in the closet for him. But that doesn't mean it's your fault. You couldn't control what happened at the orphanage, you couldn't help Tim at the Drake's before because they kept you away, but now you can help. Hell, you just did." Wally said, smiling at me.

"How? How did I help? All I did was patch up what the bastard did to him." I asked, sitting on the ground.

"Dick, what did he have before the Team? Nothing, he admitted it himself. But when he came here and Kon found him, everyone jumped in to help him. Even Arsenal, and that kid doesn't trust anyone for shit. Trust me from experience when I saw, having someone see who you are, finally being heard and understood is the best thing any kid in a problem like his can ask for. So in reality Dick, your doing _everything _for that kid." Wally said, sitting next to me.

"Thanks Wally, your a good friend." I said, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

* * *

Jason POV

I looked down at the kid, finding it hard to hate him. I thought he was going to replace me as Dick's brother, but... as it turns out, it was probably the other way around. And now here he was, on a medical bed because his shitty guardians beat the shit out of him with a baseball bat.

I closed my eyes, my breath stuttering slightly as the images of me being beaten with a crowbar filled my mind and demonic laughter filled my ears.

When it the flashback stopped, Roy went with the others to talk to Dick, probably to try to stop him from killing someone. Artemis was probably going to beat up a punching bag, though.

"Dick is Tim's older brother isn't he?" Arsenal asked, looking at me. Huh, guess he decided to stick around.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious, isn't it?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Arsenal said, sitting in a chair and propping his feet up on Tim's bed.

"Your going to stay here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Guy saved me in War World, least I can do is stay here. Besides, I really don't feel like going back to Ollie's." Arsenal said, closing his eyes.

I nodded, and left. The kid would be fine, I knew that much.

* * *

Tim POV

I opened my eyes, the light from the lamp above me blurring my vision. "Nice to know you awake." A familiar voice said.

"Why am I at the HQ, again?" I asked confused.

"Don't you remember? You came here after Jack hurt you." Arsenal said, helping me sit up.

All of a sudden, the memories flooded back, making me groan. "Oh, I remember now. Did I seriously admit that Jack scares the shit out of me in front of all those people?" I asked.

"Yeah, but no one blames you. I'm going to tell the others your awake. The whole Team's worried about you since Dic- uh, Nightwing told them about you arriving last night." Arsenal said, walking out of the room.

"Wait." I said, swinging my legs over the side.

He looked over his shoulder, looking at me shocked. "Why are you getting up?" Arsenal asked, walking back to me.

"Because, I need to stretch my legs. Besides, if the Team is worried, I'll talk to them out there." I said, wobbling onto my legs.

"Fine, at least let me help you if your going to be stubborn about it." Arsenal said, putting one of my arms around his shoulder.

"Fair enough." I said, smirking as I walked out to see the Team along with everyone from last night in the living room.

"You know, you guys didn't have to stay here for me." I said, smirking when I saw their surprised faces.

They all looked at me shocked before all of them shook their heads with a smile. "You know, you shouldn't be out of bed." Kon said, helping Arsenal set me down.

"So? That has never stopped me before." I said, grimacing when my hand rubbed over my ribs.

"Yeah, but it probably should have." Dick said, walking with a smile and giving me a glass of water.

"Guess I'm the exception. Besides, once you've been dealing with this for awhile, it gets easier to walk things off." I said, gulping down the water.

None of them looked comforted by that, but they chose not to say anything. "So, you have blue eyes, huh? Thought you would have brown for some reason." Wonder Girl commented.

My eyes widened for a second before remembering I forgot to take from home to cover my eyes. "Yeah, no one really expects blue eyes on an assassin." I said, laughing a little bit.

"So, does this sort of thing happen often?" Lagoon Boy asked, gesturing to my rib where bandages were peaking out beneath my shirt.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "It's difficult. Jack wasn't around much before he got put into his wheelchair, but when he was around, it was a daily thing. After he got put in the wheelchair... it's hard to explain." I said, staring at the empty cup in my hands.

"What? Did he try to change?" Karen asked hopefully.

What I did next... well, it was rude. But, I just couldn't hold it back. I laughed. In fact, I laughed so hard that I almost fell onto the floor. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. It's the most hilarious thing I've ever heard. Jack changing, as if. That man would sooner kill himself than stop trying to abuse me." I said, resitting myself on the couch.

Everyone frowned at that, but I continued to chuckle. "Then what is it?" Barbara asked with a frown.

"Jack is in a wheelchair. I just thought it would take him longer than this to start trying to hurt me again." I said, shaking my head.

"Are you going to go back?" Bart asked, surprisingly serious for once.

Everyone looked at me, each of them wondering the same thing. I looked up at them, each of them staring back at me. Finally, I stopped at Dick.

He looked mad, and protective. Two things I never thought I'd see him as. " The government forced me to be with the Drake's. The only way I can go any where else legally is if one of them sign a paper saying they'll let me go somewhere else. So, yeah, I have to go back. Don't worry though, Dana is making me go shopping with her. Jack doesn't hurt me around Dana. I'll be fine." I said, smirking so they wouldn't worry as much.

"Are you sure? I mean, it looks like you got pretty beat up when you came here." Mal said, frowning from worry.

"Trust me, I'll be fine. Besides, I don't plan on going back until their both asleep." I said, making them finally stop scowling.

"Well, that's a relief. Even if it's a small one." Dick said with a small grin.

"Sheesh, you guys make it sound like I'm in hell." I muttered with a smirk.

"Kid, you live in Gotham. Of course it's hell." Jason said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes, making everyone chuckle. A grin stretched it's self across my face, too. At least they weren't moping anymore.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Also, I want to say thanks to everyone for reading this. So far, it's my most popular story with 86 reviews, 40 favorites, and 55 followers. I never thought anyone would like my writing that much, and you guys are amazing for reading my stuff, even though most of the time it's crap compared to other peoples work.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Dick POV Day After Tim Got Beat Up By Jack

I stared at the papers in my hands, my vision going fuzzy from staring at it so long. "What's that?" Jason asked, looking over my shoulder.

I handed the papers to him silently, rubbing my forehead. "Your planning on taking legal custody of Tim." Jason said, his voice slightly shocked, but mostly some kind of proud-ness.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm old enough to do it, and blood relatives matter more in court. Except, I haven't found my own place yet. I'll need to get Bruce's signature for him to live at the Manor so the court won't question Tim living there." I said, sighing in frustration.

"You're going to have to wait until after the Justice League gets out of Rimbor then. It's just three months Wing, he'll make it. He said Dana was making him go shopping, so maybe we can have him stall." Jason said, shocking me.

"You know, I didn't think you would like him." I said, a smile twitching onto my face.

"The kid isn't that bad. He could be worse. At least he had a reason for the shit he did." Jason said, handing me the papers.

* * *

Tim POV July 16th

3 months. 3 months of planning what to do during the summit meeting. 3 months of lying to the Light. 3 months of waiting for us to help the Justice League on Rimbor. It was far too long. But now, finally, we would be able to help them, as long as everything worked out during the summit meeting.

"Tim, are you going to be all right to lead the squad to get into Ra's ninja?" Dick asked behind me, looking at me concerned. Ever since the incident with Jack, everyone's been worried I wouldn't be able to do the mission. But I had to do this mission.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Besides, I know the man the best. If I don't do it, how will Beast Boy, Blue, Lagoon Boy, Impulse, and Wonder Girl get inside?" I asked, picking up my mask and pressing it onto my face.

"Fair enough." Dick said, staring at me like there was something he wanted to tell me.

Dick didn't give me a chance to ask though, because he walked out of the Med. Bay to talk to the rest of the Team. I followed him, a frown on my face. "For this mission there will only be two squads. Alpha squad will be of me, Kid Flash, Red Hood, Batgirl, Superboy, Guardian, and Bumble Bee. We will go in when Kaldur gives us the signal."Dick said, everyone nodding.

"Beta squad will have Osprey, Impulse, Blue Beetle, Arsenal, Lagoon Boy, Beast Boy, and Miss Martian. You guys will sneak into Ra's Al Ghul's back up ninja, and Osprey will take out a few ninja for you to take their place. Miss Martian will take down Deathstroke, who is supposed to be there, to take his place at the summit meeting. M'gann will wipe the memories of all the ninja. Any question?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah, I have one. Why is it Osprey taking out the ninja? Can't we just take out our own?" Wonder Girl asked.

Nightwing sighed. We both knew someone would ask why, but explaining it would be hard. "Osprey was trained by Ra's, so he would know all the moves of these ninja. They wouldn't be able to face him because he was taught how to defeat them, and he knows how to take them out without causing a scene. It would be quicker." Nightwing said, though that didn't seem to satisfy Wonder Girl.

"We can do that without standing by for Osprey to do our dirty work." Wonder Girl said, crossing her arms.

My eyebrow twitched, and I stepped up before Nightwing could respond. "Have you ever fought the League of Assassins? They are ruthless killers who wouldn't mind killing you in a second. In fact, they'll probably get a reward for it. So basically, they'll be trying everything in their power to kill you. And since they have the numbers on their side, going in head first with all of us won't be a very good tactic." I said, crossing my own arms.

"Fine." Wonder Girl said, scowling at me.

"If that's it, we can all head out." Nightwing said while I rolled my eyes.

All the people for Alpha went to Sphere, flying out of the HQ when the door opened. "Alright, let's get into the Bio-ship." Miss Martian said, gesturing for us to follow her into the ship.

I sat in a chair, everyone obviously slightly ticked at me for what I said. "You know, you could have worded it better." Bart said, sitting next to me.

"Yeah, I could have. But I'm not really good with people. Besides, it's not like I want to take out the ninja by myself." I said, shocking both Bart and Jaime, who had just sat on the other side of me.

"What do you mean? I would have thought you did." Jaime asked.

"Think about it, why would I want to fight them? Yeah, I turned on the Light, but... it's not that easy." I said, looking out the window.

"... Yeah, I know what you mean." Bart said, looking surprisingly grim.

Me and Jaime frowned, but we both knew better than to ask what was wrong. Admitting things... was hard. Especially when it was something bad or personal. And considering Bart's past, it made since that he wouldn't want to talk about it.

"Hey, Bart. I have a question." I said, startling him from his thoughts.

He replaced the grim line on his lips with a bright smile. "Shoot then." He said happily.

"Did you know about me working with the Light when you came here?" I asked curiously. Honestly, the questions been bugging me for a while. He knew my name, but didn't mention anything else.

He gave me a comforting smile, nodding. "It was one of the biggest things in history that changed. In my messed up time, Nightwing wasn't able to get close to you because Flash died, therefore, you stayed with the Light. But because Flash didn't die, Nightwing was able to get close to you. I was going to tell Nightwing around the time of the summit if you hadn't already told. But you did, so time is all good." Bart said.

I blinked at him, then shook my head. "A sensible person would have told right away." I commented.

"Well, I'm a speedster. Not all speedsters are sensible." Bart said with a grin.

"Well, at least we can all agree to that." Jaime said with a laugh.

I nodded, laughing a little bit myself.

When we made it to the volcano where the summit meeting was, I stood up with Miss Martian. "Will you need help taking down Deathstroke? If you can't take himself, you should take someone else." I asked Miss Martian.

Everyone else seemed shocked by what I said, obviously thinking I wanted to take the enemies down by myself. "Do you think I need back up Osprey?" Miss Martian asked.

I shrugged. "Deathstroke is a very tough assassin. From what the man has told me himself, even Nightwing has trouble beating him. Plus, you've fought him yourself, you know exactly how hard it is to defeat him." I said, waiting for her decision.

"It wouldn't hurt to have back up. Wonder Girl, come on. You'll have to stay hidden unless I do need the help." Miss Martian said, making Wonder Girl smile brightly from where she was sitting next to Arsenal.

I raised an eyebrow at Arsenal, getting a smirk in response. Huh, guess they might just become a thing after all.

The three of us walked out of the Bio-ship, and what we saw wasn't exactly good. Ninja were surrounding the Volcano's hole at the top, all of them doing something different. Some were playing poker, some were sharpening their weapons, the majority were ready for their signal. Oh, and one of them were peeing in a bush that had grown on the volcano. Hey, if you have to go, you have to go, right?

"So, six ninja need to be taken down. I'll make sure to hide their bodies and take their cloths. Good luck taking down Deathstroke." I said before sneaking around the ninja.

I looked around, trying to find the perfect ones to take out as I hid behind another bush. Finally, I saw a group of six ninja talking about how easy this mission would be.

My eyebrow twitched as I tried to hold back my annoyance. It always annoyed me when Ra's ninja said things were too easy, so it only made sense that it was these ninja that I took out.

I struck out at them, making sure to knock them out quickly before attracting attention. Then came the disgusting part. Taking off their cloths.

Yeah, they had underwear and for the one woman, a bra, but it was still disgusting since some of them had tattoos of things I would rather not remember.

When I snuck back to the bio-ship after hiding the bodies, I caught a glimpse of Miss Martian fighting Deathstroke. No one had noticed because they were on a ledge just below the volcano's opening, but it looked like Deathstroke was winning, even with the help of Wonder Girl.

I looked at my cloths quickly before hiding them and went to help them. When I decided to jump in, Deathstroke had Miss Martian surrounded by fire, and Wonder Girl was getting choked. "I would ask you to put her down, but you probably wouldn't listen." I said, pulling out a knife.

"No, I wouldn't. But, sense you know that it wouldn't work..." Deathstroke said, trailing off as he set down Wonder Girl. I frowned, my grip on my knife tightening. Why did he do that?

"Why would you do that?" I asked, getting into a fighting position.

"Simple, brat. It's clear what side your on, and I don't feel like fighting you. While it would be a good match, things have been quiet annoying with the Light lately. They haven't even paid me for babysitting Kaldur. Therefore, I do not want to fight." Deathstroke said, sheathing his swords.

"I see. Does that mean we'll have to worry about you telling the Light about our plan?" I asked, putting my knife up as both the girls looked at us like we were on drugs. Miss Martian must have gotten free by flying out of the circle of fire.

"Why would I do that? Like I said, the Light hasn't paid me at all." Deathstroke said before flipping off the ledge and started climbing down the volcano.

"What was that about?" Wonder Girl asked, obviously very confused.

"It seems like Deathstroke doesn't want to fight me. Let's go, we have to be ready for the Summit meeting." I said, sneaking my way back to where I hid the cloths.

I grabbed them, meeting the others back at the bio-ship. "Here, these should fit. Wonder Girl, this one's yours. Luckily there was a woman in the group, so this one should work." I said as I gave them the uniforms.

"Thanks." Wonder Girl said, shocked that I actually searched for a woman to take out for her.

I slipped the cloths on over my costume, thinking about what Deathstroke did. He didn't say it outright, but since I knew him for 4 years, it was easy to read him. That was him showing he cared, and I have to admit, it left a nice feeling.

Miss Martian transformed into Deathstroke, but the way she acted as him... it made me think it was actually him. Only, he wore the eye patch on the other side. "So, think I'll be able to pass as the real Deathstroke?" Miss Martian asked me since I knew him.

"Just switch your eye patch on your other eye, and you'll be perfect." I said, watching as the eye patch switch eyes.

"So, now what?" Impulse asked impatiently.

"I'm going to the Summit meeting which starts in 10 minutes, and you guys will wait for the signal and follow the others." Miss Martian said before walking out of the bio-ship to meet with the Light.

"This is going to be boring." Impulse complained as he put his mask on and walked out.

I waited for the others to leave before going out last to be with Arsenal in the back. "So, you and Cassie, huh?" I asked.

"Yup. Surprisingly, it's all thanks to you." Arsenal said, shocking me.

"What? How is it thanks to me? Cassie doesn't really like me that much." I said, remembering how she was mad at me during the debriefing.

"She was talking about you were an asshole, and I was saying it could be worse and that you have your moments. Then she said I must be a really nice guy for putting up with you, and then asked me out. So, thanks for being a prick today." Arsenal said, probably smirking.

"Anytime." I said, sitting down on the ground to wait for the signal.

Things must have worked out well in the Summit meeting, because only 20 minutes before we were signaled to go down for back up.

"Well, that was quick." Arsenal muttered before we dropped down into the hallow volcano.

As it turns out, everyone else was here. But it was also complete and utter chaos. Everybody was attacking everyone who wasn't their own, something that reminded me too much of Gotham.

I pulled out my bo-staff, taking out a dozen ninja who hadn't thought to look at me. "Nice." Arsenal commented, who had already taken off his mask.

I took off my own mask, looking up as Miss Martian and Superboy went out of the volcano through the entrance I had come through. The only problem was, a group of ninja were following them.

I pulled out my grapple hook, shooting it at the edge of volcano's hole when I saw they didn't see the ninja. "Osprey, what are you-?" Kon asked, the same time as I kicked one of the ninja down on the way up to the top.

"Making sure they don't follow you. What else would I be doing?" I asked, landing onto the top of the volcano.

The rest of the ninja pushed me backwards, and Superboy and Miss Martian helped me knock them out, but not before I got pushed into Bio-ship by a ninja in a last ditch effort to do some damage.

"I guess you'll be coming with us to Rimbor." M'gann said as she flew ship towards the sky.

"Great." I muttered, walking towards a seat.

"_Where's Osprey?" _Nightwing asked through the comm link.

"I'm on the Bio-ship with Miss Martian and Superboy. I helped them take out some ninja following them, but got stuck in the Bio-ship." I said into my comm.

He let out a relieved sigh, the sound of a _crack _following. _"Okay, just making sure you weren't gone." _Nightwing said before ending the link.

"You know, I think you make Nightwing overprotective." Kon noted from where he sat.

"Really? What makes you say that?" I asked sarcastically.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**So, I hope you guys like my last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Tim POV

"So, what's the plan for when we go into Rimbor?" I asked as the ship was landed.

"Me and Superboy will go in and show Icon our evidence. You should stay here, since your human. I doubt the aliens there will want to listen to a human." M'gann said as she stood up.

"Fine. How long will it take?" I asked, leaning in my seat.

"Not sure. It might take a while, just stay in here." Kon said, making my eyebrow twitch as they left.

One of the things I never had to deal with in the League of Assassins was people thinking that I was just a kid who would get in the way. No, no one ever looked down on me. Not after I made a man beg for mercy in just 10 minutes when the others couldn't crack him. You would think the Young Justice Team would do the same, since they formed this team to make the League stop looking down on them. Who knew they were hypocrites?

I tapped my foot, looking down at the time on my phone. They were gone for an hour. "Screw this." I muttered, grabbing a jacket. I slipped it on as I stepped onto Rimbor, pulling up my hood so no one would be able to see I was human.

Getting to the court wasn't exactly as hard as I thought. As it turns out, aliens weren't as different as us. I say that, because their court had huge ass alien letters with people walking out talking about how justice was finally served in several different languages, one of them English. "Well, doesn't look like the League's doing too well." I muttered as I walked in.

Luckily, there was only one door that was big enough for it to be the court room, so finding the room wasn't that hard either. Seriously, aliens think they're so much better than humans, but it's ironic how much of the same we are.

"- And it provides a motive. Bringing the Earth to the Reach's attention." Icon said right as I walked into the hall of the entrance unseen.

There were three judges listening to Icon, the Justice League was standing in a closed off area with red handcuffs. Miss Martian and Superboy were in another separating them from the rest of the court by a red light. "Yes, but do you have nothing more?" An alien with pink, fleshy skin, with four eyes. He was obviously the highest judge on the council, but it seemed like he really didn't care about the Justice League.

"Of course we have more to offer. Would we come here if we didn't?" I asked, walking in with a smirk. The League, Miss Martian, and Superboy looked at me shocked.

"Wonderful." He said, leaning back in his chair.

Everyone's eyes burned into me, but I just continued to talk to manipulate these aliens like I did with humans. "Well, this is a court of justice. The decisions of this court have repercussions throughout the galaxy. And what we have to offer is opportunity." I said, looking over at Miss Martian and Superboy, hoping they would catch on.

"Right! The opportunity to show that..." Superboy started, not sure how to finish it.

"Truth and justice prevail here." Miss Martian finished, smiling hopefully.

"That is not the more we are use to." The same alien said, leaning his chin on his fatty hand.

"But it may be the best one you've gotten. If the court shows how fair they are here and now, then more disputes will be brought to this high court from all the known worlds. And the more disputes, the more mores there will be." I said, grinning with false confidence as they looked at each other.

The main judge looked at the other two judges before nodding. "The council has decided to drop all charges, effective immediately." The alien said, pressing a button to release the League.

"It worked!" Miss Martian said, throwing her arms around Kon in a hug.

"You did a good job, Osprey." Hawkman said before walking over to Hawkwoman.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't stay in the Bio-ship." Kon said, throwing an arm on my shoulder.

"Thanks. But don't you think we should get back?" I asked.

"Definitely." Batman said behind me, scaring M'gann and Kon. The one good thing about training with Ra's, even if someone scares the shit out of you by sneaking up on you, you know how to not look scared. That's exactly what I did.

We walked out of the court, all of us glad to be out of there. There was just something about that place that made you wish you could get out of there right away, what it was, I wasn't sure.

"How did you come up with that plan anyways?" The Green Lantern, John, asked as we left.

"Simple. The aliens here are just like the egotistical pricks back at Gotham. They think they're so much better than humans, but really they're just like us. I mean, this court is proof of that. And just like humans, you can manipulate anyone." I said with a smirk as we walked back to the Bio-ship.

"Can't say I've ever heard that before." Wonder Woman commented.

"That's because everyone else is in an alien prison." I said.

We all got into the Bio-ship, and Miss Martian started flying the Bio-ship away from Rimbor before an angry mob of aliens could come and kill us. "I can't wait to go home." I muttered, leaning back against my chair.

"I'm assuming Nightwing doesn't know that your rib is severely bruised?" Batman asked, sitting in a chair next to me.

I froze slightly, putting my hand lightly against the rib Jack had hurt so much that I saw the bone. Something like that takes a while to heal, and the fact that Jack came back with the baseball bat again on the second month of healing and it that same rib didn't help it. I was just lucky that Dana called Jack down sooner than the first time, so that's all he got to do. "Nightwing doesn't know. How did you figure it out?" I asked frowning.

"Your breathing is shallow. What happened?" He asked as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Personal. Besides, I don't see how it matters. I can still fight after all." I said, noticing the slight downward twitch of his mouth.

For a while, neither of us said anything. Then I finally realized something I should have realized before the League left, when I had that mission with Batman and when he gave me those looks. "You know, don't you?" I asked, staring at him.

"Your connection to Nightwing? Yes." Batman said simply, like it wasn't shocking at all.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" I asked confused.

"I was going to talk to Nightwing about it, but I had to leave before I had the chance. Did you guys ever talk?" Batman asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, among other things." I said.

I frowned, remembering what Dick said when I listened to him explain me to Jason when the Red Hood was asked to join the team. "I heard Nightwing mention to Red Hood that he felt bad after the Drake's told him I didn't want to talk to him. And even if that was a lie and he didn't know, he said he felt bad. Was that true, or did he make that up?" I asked, turning towards him.

"Trust me, that wasn't a lie." Batman said, his voice darker than before, like he was remembering a very bad moment. Was it really that bad? I looked the window of the Bio-ship, blinking when Nightwing's face showed up on a screen in the Bio-ship. Apparently the saying is true, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"We have a problem. How long till you get back to Earth?" He asked rushed.

"30 minutes at top speed. Why? What happened?" M'gann asked.

"Blue Beetle found out that Black Beetle planted MFD's, a magnetic field disruptor, to destroy the Earth to get rid of all evidence of them messing with the Earth. We'll need all the help we can get." Nightwing said, his face grim. It was a look that was starting to become a normal look on him. I hated that.

"Okay, we'll get there soon. What's the plan?" M'gann asked as she sped up the Bio-ship.

"We'll be going in groups of two. Impulse will run over to you guys, give you all an MFD, and join Osprey to disable the MFD in Florida. The rest of you guys can figure out your teams, and Impulse will tell you the other places for the MFD's." Nightwing said before disappearing off the screen.

"Who's Impulse?" Superman asked confused.

"The Flash's grandson who came from the future to stop the apocalypse and decided not to go back to the future. And I get the wonderful pleasure of being dragged all the way to Florida by him." I muttered, remembering how dizzy I was when Bart dragged me to the desert.

"Perfect." Batman growled under his breath. Well, at least he could agree with me that speedsters were annoying.

"I know right?" I mumbled, softly agreeing with the Dark Knight.

When we landed at the HQ, Impulse was already there grinning like an idiot. "There are MFD's in Metropolis, Gotham, Star, and Central. Good luck!" Impulse said, right before grabbing my arm and dragging me all the way to Florida.

Considering I was being dragged over 70 miles per hour, usually I would be getting dizzy beyond belief. But while he ran, it was hard to get dizzy when you were staring at chaos. People were running everywhere we went, the sky was dark, and the wind was going crazy. If it kept up like this, there might be tornadoes. "Alright, I'll take out the robots, you put the 'egg' on the MFD, okay?" I asked, pulling out my bo-staff and putting one end on the ground to steady myself

"Sounds good. Your getting past the dizziness a lot faster than before." Impulse commented with a grin.

"That's because the worlds about to end." I said, getting into a fighting position with my staff.

"Makes sense." Impulse said, running towards the MFD as I distracted the robots guarding the MFD by fighting them with my staff.

They shut off seconds later when Impulse put the 'egg' on the MFD, which was surprisingly easy. "Well, that was easy. Think they went easy on us?" Impulse asked.

"No, I think it's because the other MFDs are shutting down. The wind is going down, can't you feel it?" I asked, noticing that the wind was going down to a slight breeze.

"Yeah, I do. Did we win?" Impulse asked as we fist bumped. My glove hooked onto a compartment in Impulse's glove. (Yes, I looked it up. Impulse does have a hidden compartment on his glove.)

"No, we missed one. The Earth's magnetic field is still being disrupted." Captain Atom said into our comms.

"Can't get my glove off." I muttered through gritted teeth.

"I've located 21st MFD, it's in the Arctic. I couldn't find it because of the Earth's North magnetic pull. I'll send the coordinates." Blue said through his comm.

"There are no zeta tubes in the Arctic, how are we-"

"Don't worry, I got it." Flash said, a look going into Bart's eyes.

I narrowed my eyes and hissed, "Don't you dare, Allen."

The problem with him being a speedster, he did dare. So that's how I found myself being dragged all the way from Florida to the Arctic with me screaming curses at Impulse. "Impulse, will you help me get my glove off of yours?" I asked, loud enough for him to listen.

Impulse opened the compartment, dropping me onto the Arctic ice. "And people call me a prick." I muttered as I stood up and started jogging towards the MFD. Like Captain Atom said, there aren't any zeta tubes at the Arctic, and if Bart can give me a ride here, he can give me a ride back.

"It's too late, it's gone chrysalis. I don't think the egg..." Flash said, my eyes widening.

"The egg is useless." Lex said, and I started sprinting towards the location even quicker.

The only way to fix it... would be to get rid of that energy with kinetic energy. "What now?" Flash asked, his voice drowning in my ear.

"Run." Lex said, and I finally made it to where the speedsters were.

The MFD had turned into a tornado of pure energy. Enough energy to destroy the world. "Hey, I'm not a coward, Luther." Flash snapped.

"He never said 'away'. If you and Impulse run the opposite way that is turning, you should be able to get rid of the energy. Of course it's easier said then done." I said, frowning as I stopped next to them.

"How did you get here?" Flash asked.

"That's partly my fault, let's just go!" Impulse said, both of the running towards the tornado.

I bit my lip, my teeth digging into my lip harshly, blood slipping down my lip. They were going top speed, and even though it was slowing, it wasn't stopping.

Just as I thought this, I felt a rush of wind past me, and a blur of red and yellow go by. My eyes widened even more then, because Kid Flash was going into the circle to help Impulse and Flash.

Now, this _should _be a good thing. But it wasn't. Why? Because I remembered when Flash, Impulse, and Kid Flash did this around Neutron. They weren't going at their top speed, and Wally still flickered out of existence for a few seconds. "Impulse! You have to slow down for Wally!" I said, going into a frequency only me and Impulse were on.

"I can't! This is the only way to save the Earth! And get off the comm with me. At this speed, the kinetic energy will overload both of our comms if they're on, and explode in our ears. I'll be fine because I can just quickly throw it away, but you can't." Impulse said.

I growled in frustration and snapped into the comm, "Then help Wally speed up! Like when you were fighting Neutron, don't ask about how I saw the fight, and you guys put both of his arms on your shoulders to speed him up when you ran away from the blast of energy Neutron released."

"Why?" Impulse asked.

"Listen, I saw a video of your fight with Neutron and when you three were running around Neutron, Wally ceased to exist for a second, but that wasn't at top speed. If you guys keep on going like this Wally will die!" I said, and I heard Bart's shocked 'what?!'

I don't know if he said anything else after that though, because when I felt the heat rising in my comm, I took it out. But, I didn't get to throw it away. Instead, it fell out of my hand, exploding the ice below me. And making me fall into the ice cold water.

On the way of the fall, I should have been able to catch myself on the side of the ice. But I couldn't. A sharp edge of ice shoved it's way into my ribs, the blood flowing into the water and ice. My eyes widened as pain overflowed me along with the ice cold chilling into my legs. "Osprey, why are you in the water?" I heard Nightwing ask. But where was he?

I turned my head around just in time to see him come out of the Bio-ship with the rest of his team, and then I fell into the water of the Arctic. The cold shocked me, my arms going numb as I started drowning. My flailing arms and legs moved slowly, stopping all together when my vision started going black.

And just as I closed my eyes, I saw Nightwing dive in, swimming towards me.

* * *

Dick POV

I jumped into the water, the cold nearly freezing me as I swam towards Tim. His eyes were closing, blood slowly seeping out of him by a rib wound. I thought he said that healed. I guess I should have expected that he would lie to go on the mission/

I grabbed his limp hand, swimming up towards the surface. "You have Osprey?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, help me get him up." I said, pulling his other arm up so they could pull him.

They pulled him up, the blood leaking onto the ice. "How did he even fall in? The ice is sturdy." Kaldur asked as he started helping me carry him onto the Bio-ship.

I looked over, the tornado of energy completely gone and the others running towards us. "He called me on a comm link... he saved Wally's life." Impulse said, his voice shocked and breathy with panic.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked, confused as we all got into the Bio-ship.

"What hospital? We won't be able to get him to the HQ or the Watch Tower quick enough." M'gann asked as she sat at the driver's seat.

"How long will it take to get him to Gotham?" I asked, biting my lip.

"10 minutes if I go top speed. Will we get him there with his costume on?" M'gann asked, flying quickly towards Gotham.

"No, I left some cloths on here for all of us in case something happened. We can check him in as Tim Drake at the hospital, that way no one knows he's gone." I said, pulling some cloths from where I hid them and pulled off his shirt.

Scars littered his chest as I put a shirt back over his chest, blood seeping into the new shirt. How many of these scars has he gotten from missions, and how many did he get from Jack? That was what I wondered as I saw a few burn scars, other scars that looked like a crowbar. "Bart, what did you mean that Tim saved Wally?" Flash asked as flashbacks of Jason's funeral went through my mind.

I looked over at Bart, wondering exactly the same thing as Flash just so that I wouldn't have to think about Tim dying. Bart looked shocked, like it was his fault this happened to Tim. "He called me on the comm and told me that he saw a video of us fighting Neutron, when all three of us ran around Neutron. He saw Wally flicker for a second... and that's how he knew if we didn't help him speed up, Wally would have died. I told him the comm would explode. I guess it could have been worse and explode in his ear... but I never thought he would end up in the ice." Bart said, looking away with everyone else as I changed his pants. Seriously? It wasn't like he was going commando, and I know every here has seen legs and boxers before.

"It wasn't your fault, Bart." Flash said, rubbing his back.

"We're here. What's his excuse going to be?" M'gann asked.

"He was running out of the way of a tornado, and fell into a pond that was cold for whatever reason. He must have got his rib hurt by hitting a rock." I said before rushing out of the Bio-ship with him on my back.

"Come on, Timmy, hang on. I can't lose anyone else." I whispered before bursting into the hospital.

"He needs medical attention." I said, someone running up to me with a gurney seconds later.

"We'll take it from here, thank you." She said, pushing my little brother into the emergency.

I left the hospital, the feeling of dread spreading through me. Timmy had to survive. I couldn't lose my little brother. Not another one.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! I hope you guys liked my last chapter. Also, thank you everyone who reviewed. I never thought I would make it to a 100 reviews, but it happened!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Dick POV (three days later)

I stared at the hospital building, tension filling the entire car I was parking. "You guys ready to go in?" I asked Bart, Jaime, Roy (the younger), Barbara, and Kon.

"As ready as we'll ever be, I guess." Roy said, getting out of the back seat.

We all got out of the car, each of us walking towards the hospital with grim faces. "So, they let in friends, right?" Jaime asked.

"Usually, no. But since the Reach nearly destroyed the world, the hospital has made an exception. Let's go inside." I said, walking into the hospital with the others behind my back.

Each of us knew that in our line of work, it was always possible for us to nearly die on the job. But, this was their first time of that ever happening. In other words, they were all taking it pretty hard.

"Hello cutie. Who are you here to see?" The desk woman asked me with a smile.

Barbara growled at her, close to attacking her. Ever since me and Babs started dating, she's always hated the women that flirted with me, in fact, she nearly strangled one person who was hitting on me even after I told her I was taken.

I plastered on smile #7, let me distract you with my shiny teeth, and held back Barbara by her shoulders. "Tim Drake. We're friends of his." I said, Barbara's nails clawing at my hand.

"Alright. 3rd floor, room 55." She said, giggling as Roy and Kon helped me drag Barbara away from the desk woman.

"I'm going to kill her for flirting with you." Barbara muttered.

"Babs, you can't kill every person who tries to flirt with him. And besides, we're supposed to be visiting Tim." Kon said, looking back at the 3 teenagers who haven't talked at all on the car ride. That meant a lot considering one of them were Bart.

"You know, it's not your fault, Bart." I said, frowning when he looked up at me sadly.

"Yeah right. If I listened quicker, Tim could have thrown out that comm before it exploded, and he wouldn't have been feeling the mode like now." Bart muttered, making Jaime put an arm around Bart's shoulders.

"Actually, it wouldn't have." I said, rubbing my eyes as I remembered Tim's ribs bleeding out in the Antarctic.

"What do you mean? The comm exploded the ice below him." Roy asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I mean, Tim lied. His ribs didn't actually heal all the way like he said they did, and that's the reason he was bleeding. If he had healed all the way, we would have just been able to warm him up and he would have been fine." I said, leaning against the elevator wall.

Everyone else looked shocked, each of us thinking about how Tim hid his injury. Wondering why Tim did it was stupid, the answer was obvious. He wanted to go on that mission so badly, that he hid his injuries. But it was my fault I let Tim go out with the injuries. Tim almost dying had been my fault.

The elevator dinged when we made it to the 3rd floor. "Let's go. Tim might be awake by now." Jaime said, walking out with his hands in his pockets.

When we walked into the white room, the smell of medicine hit us full force, making us wrinkle our noses in disgust. Tim was laying on the bed, his skin pale. Paler than before. Which was bad considering he was already as pale as a ghost before.

He had an IV in his arm, pumping blood into his arm, and his cloths had been replaced with a hospital gown. Scars showed on his legs and arms where his medical gown didn't cover them. A heart monitor had been connected to him, beeping slowly in a steady beep.

"Looks like he still hasn't woken up. It's been three days, shouldn't he be awake by now?" Kon asked with a frown.

"Considering how much blood he lost and that he almost died, no." A doctor said, walking in.

"How long do you think until he does wake up?" Roy asked.

"Should be some time tomorrow. You're friends of his right?" The doctor asked. I looked at his name tag, biting my lip to muffle my laugh when I saw it say Dr. Sheepbutt.

"Yeah, why?" Barbara asked.

"When we fixed his rib and got him changed into his medical gown, we just noticed his scars. Do you know how he got them?" Dr. Sheepbutt asked.

We looked at each other, not sure how to answer. "Yes, we know. But….. Tim wouldn't want us to tell. When he wakes up, we'll convince him to tell you." Jaime said, pleading the doctor with her eyes.

"Fine. You should all come by tomorrow, when he's awake." Dr. Sheepbutt said, making us frown.

"Dude, I came all the way from Central City to see my friend, no way am I leaving now." Bart said suddenly, glaring at Dr. Sheepbutt.

"Alright, alright, you can stay. No need to get defensive." Dr. Sheepbutt said, walking out.

"Nice one, hermano." Jaime said, fist bumping Bart.

"Yeah well, I saw a vending machine down the hall. If we're going to be down here with a sleeping Tim, I might as well have something to eat." Bart said, walking out of the room.

"Well, he has a point. I'm going to get coffee." I said, walking out. Everyone else followed, all of us going to get something to eat while we watched Tim sleep. The sad fact is, Tim sleeping is probably the most peaceful I've seen him since the circus.

* * *

Tim POV (same day)

"Mommy, Daddy." I whispered as I stared at their dead bodies.

I was in the circus, only, no one else was here. Pop Haley, the clowns, the other performers, and even Dickie were all gone.

"How could you even think to call us that?" A harsh voice asked behind me, familiar, yet different at the same time.

I turned around, everything changing. I grew taller than how I was when I was 4, all the way to being 12 years old. Mom and Dad were standing in front of me, but everything was wrong. 1) because they were glaring at me. They never glared at me. 2) they were ghost.

"You've killed people, murdered them. You've stolen things, and you think trying to fix everything will make us forgive you?" Mom asked, making me cringe. This Mom was acting a lot like Janet, cold, hard, and deadly.

"It was my only choice-" I said, cutting off when Dad's hand grabbed me by the throat. It shouldn't have felt solid, but it did. And I hated it.

"Don't start talking about that bullshit. You should have been more like your brother. He was always better than you. You shouldn't have even been born. It would have saved your mother the pain." He said, squeezing the life out of me as his image flickered.

Just like the dream coming quickly, it ended just as fast, and I sat up in my bed. Wait, bed? Shouldn't I be dying in the Antarctic?

I looked around, confused when I saw the white walls and smelled the medicine. It felt like I was in a hospital, and if it was anything that I didn't like more than the Drake's, it was a hospital. "I need to stretch my legs." I muttered, dragging the heart monitor connected to a blood bag with me so I could walk off the adrenaline rush from the nightmare.

I walked out of the room, wondering around the hallway. Nobody stopped me, though I did get a few looks when they saw my scars. I hated hospital gowns, another reason why I hated hospitals.

I looked down, closing my eyes as I remembered my nightmare. Would Mom and Dad really do that if they found out what I did? I never thought about it before because I was so wrapped up in my revenge, but now, now I wasn't sure.

I guess I was too wrapped up in my thoughts, because my pole ran into someone else's, the metal clanging loudly together. "Oh, sorry." I said, moving my pole out of the way of the girl in front of me.

She looked Asian, her black hair cut just above her chin. The girl was only a few centimeters smaller than me, but looked just as old as me. She was also in a medical gown like me, and surprisingly, she had scars peaking out from her gown. Only... her scars were less noticable.

"I'm going to guess you don't want to talk about those. Want to sit?" I asked, nodding to a bench.

She hesitated, looking me over and staring at my scars before nodding. We sat next to each other, ignoring everyone else's looks at our scars. "How did you get in here?" I asked.

She tapped her hand on her thigh, almost in a pattern….. morse code. H-I-T-B-Y-L-I-G-H-T-E-N-I-N-G-I-N-T-H-E-S-T-O-R-M. 

"Oh. Must have hurt. How long have you been here?" I asked, smiling a little when she smiled herself when she saw I understood.

Y-E-S-I-T-D-I-D. V-E-R-Y-M-U-C-H. B-E-E-N-H-E-R-E-S-I-N-C-E-Y-E-S-T-E-R-D-A-Y. Y-O-U?

"I think I've been here for three days. My stiff legs feel like it." I said, remembering the date I saw on newspaper as I walked around.

"So, do you want to go to the coffee machine around the corner? I just woke up, and coffee is something I really need right now." I asked, biting my lip nervously.

She smiled a little wider, nodding. "Great. I'm Tim. You?" I asked, expecting her to tap her finger on her pole with the blood bag hanging from it.

"Cass." She said, her voice coming out slightly scratchy.

"So you can talk. Um, what kind of coffee do you want?" I asked, gesturing to the coffee machine.

"Get it myself." She said, grabbing the cup and filling it with coffee.

I nodded, looking down at her scars on her feet. "So, do you live in Gotham or did you just come here because of an emergency?" I asked.

"Live here with Dad. Hate him." She muttered, glaring at her scars.

"I know the feeling. I didn't exactly do this to myself, you know? Want whip cream and cocoa? You'd be surprised how good it tastes with coffee." I asked as I put whip cream on my coffee.

"Cinnamon. Still hurt you?" Cass asked, putting whip cream on hers, but put cinnamon on instead of cocoa.

"Yeah. So, is cinnamon with your coffee goo? I was going to try it, but I haven't really liked cinnamon since I took the test for it. Have you done it?" I asked, sipping some of my coffee.

"Yes. I swallowed it all." Cass said with an amused smile as I stared at her shocked.

"You actually passed the cinnamon test? That's hard. Swallowing a whole spoon of cinnamon dries your mouth out easy. I thought it was impossible." I said, staring at with awe. When I tried it when I was 7, I nearly choked. So, yeah, passing the cinnamon test is pretty big for me.

I looked at the scars on her legs, blushing slightly when she caught me looking. It wasn't too bad, though. I caught her looking at my chest.

I looked down the hallway, watching a doctor chase down a patient. It would have been hilarious if we hadn't been out of our rooms, and the doctor wasn't chasing the patient with a scalpel.

"Well, I think we better be going back to our rooms before that happens to us." I said, and she nodded in agreement.

"Oh, wait." I said, just as she started to leave.

I grabbed a pen out of a passing doctor without him noticing, and wrote on the napkin that I picked up from the table. "Um, this is my number. If you want, text me later?" I asked, handing it to her.

She nodded before taking my hand and scribbling a number into my palm. "Look forward to it." She said with a smile before leaving.

"Dick will never stop teasing me about this." I muttered, walking back to my room with my coffee.

When I walked in, I grabbed my phone that was on the food tray next to my bed and put in her number. "Huh, would have thought a doctor would have come in by now." I mumbled as I walked to the rest room. Trust me, after being asleep for three days, at least I think it was two days, you would have really had to go, too.

When I was finished, I looked at my hand. I already had Cass's number in my phone, no need for Dick to have a reason to tease me.

I washed the ink off my hand, then walked out of the restroom and sat down on my bed. "I told you, Tim will not be awake til- he's awake." A doctor said, staring at me like I was on drugs while Bart grinned behind him. Why was Bart here? How did he even get in?

"Guys, he's awake!" Bart said before running to me, in a normal human pace, and hugged me.

"We thought you were gonna die, Tim!" he said, hugging me so tightly I thought I was going to puke.

"Well, I'm not, so can you let me go?" I asked, shoving him off of me.

Apparently the 'guys' that Bart talked to was Jaime, Roy, Barbara, and… Dick. "Hey, it's good to see you alive, little bro." Dick said, making me blush slightly.

Dick's started calling me 'little brother' for a few weeks, but it was taking me awhile to get used to it. "Yeah. Thanks." I said, pulling the hospital blanket over my leg scars.

"Seriously dude, you can't die. Your the reason Cassie's dating me, I need you to stick around." Roy said, fist bumping me.

"Agreed, Roy won't have a chance with her if you aren't around for her to complain about." Kon said as everyone laughed.

"Tim, I'm Dr. Sheepbutt. And your friends are going to have to leave. Your parents just came and they want to talk to you alone." Dr. Sheepbutt said, ruining everything thing.

The name made me want to laugh at the beginning, but the atmosphere in the room changed when my 'parents' were mentioned. The room became tense, and I looked down at the blanket in my lap. "Tim, if you want we can stay." Roy said as I gulped.

"I…I'll be fine. Just… go." I said, rubbing a scar on my forearm.

"Are you sure, hermano?" Jaime asked as Kon sat in a chair, crossing his arms like an angry body guard.

"He's sure, kid. Get out." Jack said from the door way with Dana pushing him with a scowl as she glared at him for being rude.

"Tim, my father is on the other side of the street, I can get him and arrest Jack if he pulls anything." Barbara said into my ear quietly.

"I'm fine, I'll deal with it. I promise." I said, giving her a look to just go away.

"Alright, if you say so." Barbara said, walking out with the others, while glaring at Jack on the way out.

Everyone left, and I gulped when Jack asked Dana to go get him some coffee. She looked like she didn't want to, but went to get it anyways. And that's when he did it.

He slapped me, the hit stinging my skin."I can't believe you! The company is going down, and your making me pay for your stupid injury?!" He yelled, slapping me again.

"You stupid piece of shit! Do you know how much this trip to the hospital will cost me?" Jack snarled as I turned my head away and shut my eyes so I didn't have to see him slap me.

"It might just cost you more than you think if you try to hit my little brother again." Dick said, his hand tightly gripping his wrist when I looked up after not feeling the slap.

The door behind Dick was opened, and everyone else was glaring at Jack like he was the worst person in the whole world. Roy's mechanical arm was twitching, Bart was vibrating where he was standing, Blue armor was peaking out of Jaime's sleeve, and Kon looked like he would kill Jack if Barbara hadn't been holding him back.

"Let go of me, Circus trash. I can have you locked up for assult." Jack snarled.

"Not when there's more than one witness who saw you hit a child." A deep voice said, as Bruce Wayne walked in with Dana.

"Jack, I'll handle this." Dana said, gesturing for Jack to leave.

Dick let him roll out of the room, and I stared at everyone in the room, including Barbara who just walked in. "Where are the others?" I asked as Dick sat next to me on my bed and looked over my cheek.

"I told them me and Bruce were going to handle this, and told them to go home so they wouldn't barge in the room and murder Jack." Dick said as I pushed away his hand. I swear, he was acting like an overprotective mother hen.

"I don't see how this involves Dana." I said, frowning at her.

"Tim, I'm not stupid. I've seen the effect of what Jack does to you. But… I was too scared to do anything about it. I was scared he was going to hurt me too. I hope you can forgive me for that." Dana said with guilty eyes.

"It's fine Dana, he acts different when he's around me, I get it." I said, shaking my head.

"But, that doesn't mean I can't do anything." Dana said, handing something to Dick.

"What's that?" I asked as Dick smiled happily.

"Well, I think it might be better to show you this first. I was going to show you before the summit meeting… for our group, but I didn't get the chance. But... I guess you could consider it a surprise birthday gift." Dick said, looking at Dana while handing me a paper.

I flipped through the papers, my eyes widening with each page. Dick….. Dick wanted to become my legal guardian. "You want to become my legal guardian. But… aren't you still living with Bruce? And... is it really my birthday?" I asked, finally looking up from the papers.

"Yes, but the court won't care if I give him my signature. Seeing as he has it, it won't be hard to persuade the court for you to live with Dick. And you've been in here for three days, meaning it's July 19th, your birthday." Bruce said, shocking me. Who else was in on this plan? And how did he know it was my birthday? Never mind the last question, stupid it was stupid.

"So, what do you say, Timmy?" Dick asked with a smile.

I swallowed hard, looking down at the papers then at Dick. It was weird, everything was. I had day dreamed about this stuff all the time when I was 4, but... I never thought it would happen.

"I'm pretty sure I need a pen to sign the paper." I said, smiling with everyone else in the room as Dick hugged me. And for once, I didn't mind.

"Jack won't like this." I muttered as I signed the paper.

"I'll deal with him. Dana agreed to give my father evidence of him hurting you, and doing other illegal things to help his business. Jack probably won't see the outside of a prison cell for at least 20 years. If he survives that long." Barbara said, smirking when I stared at Dana shocked.

"Your selling out your husband?" I asked, my voice full of disbelief.

"Yes. I can't stand by when Jack tries to hurt other people, especially as much as he's hurt you, Tim. In fact, if Mr. Gordon got here on time, Jack should be in the middle of being handcuffed right now." Dana said with a smile.

"... This is a dream. This has to be a dream. A really nice dream, but it has to be a dream." I muttered, punching Dick when he pinched me.

"Not a dream, Timmy." Dick said with a grin.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, _Dickie._" I said, smirking when the others snickered and Dick pouted.

All of a sudden, I felt weird. Kind of like I did in the Arctic when I was bleeding...

I looked down at my ribs, watching as blood soaked onto Dick's shirt. "Dick... I think you might need to get the doctor." I said, biting my lip when everyone saw me bleeding out.

"I'll go get him." Barbara said, running out of the room just as my vision started getting fuzzy and blacken.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So, I hope you guys liked the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Dick POV

"I don't get it, he's been here for 3 days, why would he suddenly start bleeding?" I asked Dr. Sheepbutt, who was writing on his clipboard.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Considering he has a new bruise on his cheek, I would say stress" He said, looking over Tim's cheek.

"Stress? How would stress cause him to bleed?" Barbara asked confused.

"The reason we always ask patients to take things easy whenever we let them out is because if they're stressed, it can cause what ever happened to them to come back. Being hit, from what I heard about Jack as he was arrested, and mentioning Jack could have caused him so much stress that he started bleeding again. Luckily we were able to get his bleeding under control before it got too serious, but he will have to stay in here longer than we thought before." Dr. Sheepbutt said, making me and Barbara frown.

"So, Tim bleeding again was Jack's fault. How much longer will he have to stay?" I asked.

"It depends. If his wound continues to open, two weeks probably. But if it doesn't, than a few days at most." Dr. Sheepbutt said, making me smile.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to hope he doesn't start bleeding again." Barbara said as the doctor left.

"Hopefully he doesn't." I said, then groaned when I realized I would have to tell Roy, Jaime, Bart, and the rest of the Team that Tim would be in the hospital for a few more days because of Jack.

"Telling the Team this will be horrible. I'm going to have to tell their mentors to keep Bart, Roy, and Kon from killing Jack before he gets his trial.

"Good luck with that. Your probably going to have to hold back Jaime yourself, too. I know his scarab is under control now, but he might just go along with his scarab's tactics just this once." Barbara said, looking down at Tim.

"You know, for a while, I thought you two hated each other." I commented, moving Tim's bangs out of his face.

"We did. But, he's your brother. Eventually, everyone likes him." Barbara said, making me smile.

I looked down at his ribs, the smile fading off my face quickly. "It's my fault. If I had just made him show me that he had really healed up, he wouldn't be here." I said, Barbara frowning.

"Dick, he knew he could handle it. Besides, if he didn't go, Wally would be dead. It's not your fault. It's Jack's for beating him in the first place, and right now, he's suffering for it in jail." Barbara said, wedging her fingers in between mine.

"Yeah." I said, though Barbara could tell I still didn't believe, didn't say anything, just sitting with me as we waited for Tim to wake up again.

* * *

Tim POV

There was beeping in my ear, a dull monotone that you would hear in a hospital. "Hey kid, you awake?" I heard a gruff voice asked as I opened my eyes slowly.

"Possibly. Why are you here?" I asked, looking up at the red head Dick called brother.

"I'm staying with Dick. The guy was so tired he ended up falling asleep in the chair." Jason said, nodding to the slumped over figure in the chair next to me.

I wrinkled my nose, bringing the blanket up to cover my mouth and nose. "Has he taken a shower? He smells like he hasn't touched water in 3 days." I asked as Jason snickered.

"Well, he's stayed here for 2 days, but he hasn't showered the entire time here. I think he was trying to wake you up with his stench. He drove off Barbara with it." Jason said with a smirk.

"That's a good theory. So, I heard Jack was getting arrested. Is he going into trial yet?" I asked, switching the subject away from Dick.

"They posted his trial date, but he hasn't gone to trial yet. I think the Commissioner is waiting to question you for evidence. You know, after you get out of the hospital and won't start bleeding out again." Jason said, making me frown.

"I thought they got video of him slapping me, I thought that would be enough." I muttered.

"Apparently not. But... you know you don't have to go up in the court and talk. If you just let them take pictures of a few of your scars along with how you got some, you could easily convict him of child abuse." Jason said, looking at the scars on my arms with anger and concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess. Anything else I missed while I was out?" I asked.

"Yup. The court case Dickie's been trying to win for the past few months decided Dick's your legal guardian now. Your stuck with us at the manor." Jason said, his lip twitching up slightly.

I stared at him, then leaned back in my bed. "I didn't know he's been trying to do it for months. Why didn't anyone let me know?" I asked, confused.

"Dick thought you would freak out, plus, he needed Bruce's signature." Jason said, pulling out a cigerette and taking a drag.

"Jay, quit smoking. It stinks." Dick mumbled, sitting up with his eyes closed.

"Hate to break it to you Dick, but you don't exactly smell like roses yourself." I said with a smirk.

Dick's eyes snapped open, and he smiled brightly. "Yeah, I never said I did. Besides, there's a thing called deoderant for a reason." Dick said, his smile never wavering.

"Then why are you complaining about me smoking?" Jason asked, blowing out smoke from his mouth.

"Because I can. And this is a hospital, you shouldn't smoke in a hospital." Dick said, trying to snatch it away from him.

"Why not? If he gets cancer from it, at least we can get doctor by just yelling down the hall." I said with a grin.

"Well, I'm going to get coffee. Away from you two annoying asses." Jason said, walking out while shaking his head.

"So, did Jason tell you about the court case?" Dick asked with a larger grin.

"Yeah, I guess your the one who's going to be signing me out of here." I said with a nod.

Dick looked at me, his gaze lowering to my ribs. "Dick, it's not your fault." I said when I saw him frown and guilt slip into his eyes.

"Yeah, it is. If I had made you show me-"

"Dick, if you had made me show you, what do you think would happen? I would have gone anyways, with or without your permission. And if I hadn't gone, Wally would have been dead because Bart didn't know that Wally being too slow would be a problem. Besides, it's not like I'm going to die." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Fine. But your going to have to promise to not bleed out anymore. I'm already having trouble holding back the Team from murdering Jack, I don't need you adding to it." Dick said, a warm smile stretching onto his face.

"Hey, that guy deserves it." Bart said, appearing in the room suddenly with Barry and Wally.

"Doesn't mean you should kill him. Just torture him and then leave him in his jail cell." I said with a smirk.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Bart said, Barry hitting him upside the head.

"We aren't torturing anyone. Even if the guy deserves it." Barry said, shaking his head with a small grin.

"So, what are you guys here for?" Dick asked, grinning at them.

"Well, I came here to say thanks to Tim for saving me. I think Bart is here to figure out when you'll get out though." Wally said, grinning along with Bart.

"I'm signing Tim out when the doctor gets back in here. He said we could leave after Tim wakes up, as long as Tim promises to take it easy for the next few days." Dick said, and as if on cue, the doctor walked in.

"How did you three-? You know what, I don't even want to know. Dick, you can sign Tim out now." Dr. Sheepbutt said, handing Dick a clipboard and a pen.

Bart walked next to me, both of us looking at the doctor suspiciously. "Think he was standing next to the door and waiting for Dick to mention his name?" Bart whispered to me as he sat next to me on my bed.

"Possibly. I think it's like beetle juice, I think we said his name too many times." I whispered back.

"But we only said his name once." Bart noted.

"I think once was one time too many." I said, causing Bart to snicker.

"All right, you and Tim can leave after he gets his IV taken out." Dr. Sheepbutt said, walking out of the room with the clipboard.

"Great." I said, tugging the IV out and getting off the bed and pushing Bart off of it.

"Didn't he say that you would have to take it easy?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. So? I never said I would do that. Plus, if I did, it would be a lie." I said, grabbing my cloths that Dick handed me and walked towards the bathroom.

"You know, if you weren't a bat, I would seriously think something is wrong with you." Barry said amused.

"How am I a bat? I never trained with Batman." I said, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion as I changed in the bathroom.

"Your my brother, your a bat by bloodline." Dick said, and I froze as I was pulling my shirt on.

Even after all the stuff that's happened, Dick becoming my legal guardian, me talking to Batman, me and Jason getting along, Barbara's dad arresting Jack, I never really considered myself a bat. And, why should I? Yeah, Dick was my older brother, but that didn't make me a bat. Did it?

I walked out of the bathroom, only this time, it was just Dick. "They went to have lunch with Iris. Come on, let's go to Wayne Manor. I think it's about time you met Alfred." Dick said with a knowing grin as we left the room.

* * *

The ride to the Manor told me one thing about Dick's motorcycle driving skills. He didn't have any.

"I'm really starting to regret not taking Jason's offer to ride with him." I said over the wind as Dick made a turn, my nails digging into his shirt.

"Hey, I am not bad." Dick said.

Right after he said that, he drove up to a cross walk. An old woman was walking, and my eyes widened when I realized that Dick wouldn't be able to stop in time. "I'm going to die." I whimpered, closing my eyes tightly.

I felt the motorcycle swerve out of the way of the woman, and Dick said, "Okay, I'm not _that _bad."

"I am never getting on a motorcycle with you ever again." I muttered as Dick took a left to a path that lead straight to Wayne Manor.

"Don't say that Timmy, you might just have to in the future." Dick said with a grin.

"I think I would rather drink orange juice." I said as Dick started slowing down as he neared the gate.

"But, your allergic to orange juice." Dick said, frowning.

"That's the point." I said, smirking while Dick rolled his eyes.

Dick opened the gate, rolling into the garage and parking. "It's a miracle, I survived." I said, getting off of the motorcycle.

"Yeah, Dickie's a really bad driver. I figured you had to learn that first hand." Jason said when he drove into the garage himself.

"A little warning would have been nice." I said, glaring at him.

"The only warning you'll ever get is to not mess with Dick when he wants cereal." Jason said with a shit eating smirk.

"That doesn't do much good, I already knew that. Dad made me stay in my room, just so I didn't have to watch him and Dick fight over the cereal." I said, walking out of the garage with them.

"Really? I thought it was because you were a zombie in the mornings when you weren't awake for 20 minutes." Dick said, grinning as he dodged my punch.

"Welcome to Wayne Manor, Timmy." Jason said, his smirk growing as I glared at him.

"Come on Tim, I'll give you a tour of your new home." Dick said, pulling me off towards a hallway.

I blinked, then smiled a little bit. Home. That's a word I haven't heard in a long time. It felt... nice.

* * *

(So, I thought about leaving it at this for a while, but then I decided to just write in this while I'm at it.)

**Epilogue**

Tim POV

I sighed happily, sinking into my new bed at Wayne Manor. I've been here for a week, slowly getting used to leaving with this house of crazies. Who knew the bats were such insane people? "Come on, Tim!" Dick yelled from the basements entrance.

"I'm coming!" I said, rolling my eyes as I stood up from my bed and walked out of the room.

I met Dick in the 'basement' AKA, the Batcave, and went to the changing room. Batman decided to let me out on patrol with them, as long as I stayed with someone, and I didn't try to take on any big timers, no matter what.

Usually, I went with either Dick or Jason. Yeah, me and Bruce talked a little bit, but I didn't really know him as much as I knew the others. Not just that, it was kind of awkward. "You know, I haven't questioned it before because I thought your costume was just ripped, but why aren't you wearing your Osprey costume?" Nightwing asked when I walked out with just black pants, black shirt, and the same belts I wore as Osprey.

"I've been thinking of a different name to use. I mean, Osprey was something I picked while I was with the Light. I don't really want to use it now." I said, shrugging.

"So, have you thought of anything different then?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah. I was thinking Red Robin. I mean, I'm still working on the costume, but it's mostly the same as the one Mom made. Think Mom and Dad would have liked it?" I asked, looking up at Nightwing.

He smiled warmly, nodding. "Yeah, they would have liked it. Better than Alvin the Chipmunk, anyways." He said with a smirk.

"At least you didn't decide to be a flying squirrel." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, your stuck with B, kid. He's making me and Wing work together so we'll learn to get along together more, or some stupid shit like that." Jason said while putting on his helmet.

"How will you two patrolling together make you guys work together?" I asked, wondering how something so stupid was supposed to work.

"They're supposed to take their issues out on the villains instead of themselves. Hurry up." Batman ordered as he walked towards the Batmobile.

"You know, he makes me feel weird when he does that." I muttered.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to him ordering you around like a dog." Jason said with a grin.

"No, that's not the problem. The weird thing is, I'm actually okay with it." I said before running after him.

I got into the Batmobile, feeling slightly awkward. People have said that I was a lot like Batman the past week, and it was true. The one problem with this, neither of us were really good at talking. So, the entire ride to Gotham was filled with weird silence, nobody saying anything.

I looked out the window, wishing I was with Nightwing instead. I watched the buildings pass, my eyes widening when I saw Talia Al Ghul standing on top of a roof. "Um, Batman, I think you might want to stop here." I said, pointing to Talia.

"What is she doing here?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as he parked the Batmobile in an alley.

"Not sure, but she doesn't look like she's going to kill me, so I'm going up." I said, bringing out my grappling hook and shooting it at the top of the building.

In all reality, doing what I just did was stupid. I mean, I did betray the League of Assassins when I betrayed the Light. But Talia didn't even look mad when she saw me, instead she looked... happy?

"Timothy. I figured you would be with Batman when Richard won the court case for you." Talia said, sitting down now with a bag in her lap.

"Yeah, and I figured you would be pissed when I betrayed the Light and the League of Assassins. Was I wrong?" I asked, my hand twitching for my knife.

"Yes, you were very wrong. Me and Father do not blame you for choosing family instead of us, though the Light is stressing Father out." Talia said, giving me a look that said I should have known better.

"So what are you doing here, Talia?" Batman asked behind me.

"I believe Timothy knows something about it." Talia said, opening the bag to show a 10 year old boy curled up in it.

I stared at Damian, then started laughing. "Congrats Batman, you get another child." I said, laughing so hard I had to sit down.

"What?!" Batman asked, looking at me with a glare that almost got me to stop laughing. Almost.

"This is Damian, as Timothy knows. He's your child." Talia said, Batman's face going white as I continued to laugh my ass off.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked this. I do plan on writing a sequel, don't worry. But I'm not sure when I'll get it up. When I do post it though, I'll make sure I let you guys know on this. **


End file.
